Face Cachée
by LaRoseDesOmbres
Summary: Post épisode 10 de la saison 2. Après que Félicity est quittée le QG suite a sa dispute avec Oliver celle ci se fait agressée. L'équipe fera alors tout pour retrouver ses agresseurs. Cette histoire va les emmener vers un monde dont on ne parle pas ou peu. Le trafic d'êtres humains
1. Rappel des faits!

Bonjour a tous.  
Ceci est juste un mini micro rappel de la situation. Le 1er chapitre arrive dans la foulée!  
Je n'oserai pas faire une chose pareil!

Petit rappel du début de l'épisode 10 de la saison 2  
Félicity est partie quelques jours à Central City pour aller voir Barry qui est toujours plongé dans le coma suite a l'explosion de l'accélérateur de particule.

Pendant ce temps à Starling City, Shrapnel, un membre actif d'une milice anti gouvernementale décide de faire exploser des bâtiments de la ville. Félicity informée de la situation par les infos, rentre pour aider l'équipe à stopper ce malfrat.

Afin d'avoir plus d'information concernant cette première explosion, Arrow appel Lance.  
ils se rencontrent sur le toit d'un immeuble, afin que notre héros puisse récupérer un échantillon de tout ce que les experts ont recueilli de l'explosion. En échange, Lance souhaite la liste des appels téléphoniques de chaque policier du commissariat, afin de savoir s'il y a une taupe.  
Au même moment, une autre explosion a lieu devant leurs yeux.  
Félicity a trouvé le signalement du poseur de bombe, Oliver part à sa recherche. Malheureusement, lors de la course poursuite, ils le perdent de vue.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou! Comme promis le 1er chapitre qui rentre tout de suite dans le coeur de l'action!**

 **On se retrouve en bas!**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **POV Félicity**

Des pas se font entendre dans les escaliers du QG. Nul doute quant à l'appartenance de celui qui cause ce bruit. Juste à sa démarche je sais qu'il est frustré et énervé, en revanche je ne m'attend pas à être la victime de ses foudres ou la cible de ses flèches…

 **Oliver :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il me regarde avec fureur et me parle avec autorité, cependant je ne m'en formalise pas trop et décide de lui expliqué ce qui s'est passé.

 **Félicity :** Il se sert de la technologie cellulaire pour faire sauter ses bombes, et il l'a maitrise suffisamment pour brouiller le signal.

 **Oliver :** Et toi tu ne maitrise pas suffisamment ton domaine !

Je rêve !? Depuis quand se permet t'il de douter de mes capacités ?

 **Félicity :** Je te demande pardon ?! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire Oliver, je t'écoute !

 **Oliver :** Des gens meurent, Alors rentre une bonne fois pour toute de Central City et remets toi au travail !

 **Félicity :** Arrêtes 2 secondes de te la jouer et on verra !

Je fulmine, il hors de question qu'il joue au petit chef avec moi !

 **Oliver :** Tu veux bien répéter ?

 **John :** On se détend ! Je propose qu'on fasse une pause là !

Je n'écoute pas Diggle et me décide à percer l'abcès apparemment il a des reproches à me faire, qu'il me donne explications dans ce cas.

 **Félicity :** C'est quoi cette référence a Central City ? Qu'est ce que tu me reproche exactement, je peux savoir ?

 **Oliver :** Lors de la première explosion tu n'étais pas là, lors de la deuxième explosion tu m'as mis sur la mauvaise voie…

 **Félicity :** Après que tu l'es d'abord laissé échappé !

 **Oliver :** Ne te venges pas sur moi, le maillon faible c'était toi ce soir !

 **Félicity :** J'ai besoin d'air.

Je prends mon sac et sort sans adresser un mot de plus. Comment peut il me faire sous entendre que tout est de ma faute ? Certes je n'ai pas suivi le bon signalement mais lui n'a pas réussi non plus à le garder dans sa ligne de mir.

Une larme traitresse coule de ma joue, je l'essuie et continu mon chemin. Comment en sommes nous arrivé là, lorsque je suis rentrée de Central City un peu plus tôt, il avait parut heureux de me voir, allant même jusqu'à me demander des nouvelles de Barry. Cet homme possède définitivement une personnalité bipolaire. A un moment il peut être doux et rassurant et la seconde d'après accusateur et cruel.

Je me libère de mes pensées lorsque je sens quelque chose dans mos dos, une sensation désagréable d'être suivie. J'accélère le pas espérant arriver plus rapidement chez moi. Nous sommes en été j'ai donc eu la brillante idée de venir à pied, en temps normal cela ne m'inquiète puisque je suis toujours raccompagner par John ou Oliver.

Quelques secondes se passent et tout à coup sortis de nul par un homme me menace avec une arme pointée dans mon dos. Cette soirée est réellement un cauchemar.

 **Homme** : Fais ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien ! Tourne à droite maintenant !

Je m'exécute, ne voulant prendre aucun risque je suis déjà prête à abandonner mon sac et mes bijoux pourvu que cela se termine vite

 **Félicity :** Tenez, Prenez tout, je n'ai pas grand-chose mais prenez !

Nous sommes dans une ruelle sombre et éloignée de la route. L'homme se met à rire et il est vite rejoint par un second rire. Cela ne me dit rien de bon…

 **Homme :** Nous ne sommes pas là pour ton fric, mais pour toi ma jolie !

Je réalise trop tard ce qu'il va m'arriver. Dans un dernier espoir je tente de plonger ma main dans ma veste afin d'attraper mon téléphone, mais trop tard l'un des hommes me jette déjà contre le mur.

Le deuxième homme m'attrape par la taille et me caresse les fesses.

 **Félicity :** Retires tes sales pattes de là! Tout en leurs répondant je tente de me dégager, malheureusement pour moi, ils sont plus forts que moi… une petite voix au fond de moi, me dit que j'aurais dû être plus attentive aux enseignements de Diggle.

Tout en parlant ils me tirent d'avantage vers le fond de la ruelle… Je fais mon poids mort tout en donnant des coups à mes agresseurs mais cela n'a aucun effet, à par celui de les exciter encore plus. Je sens la nausée me monter et la peur prendre place au fond de mon estomac. La réalité prends place dans mon esprit, ces deux ordures peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent de moi, à cette heure-ci peu de personnes déambule dans les Glades.

Le premier homme commence par m'arracher mon gilet noir, je le frappe aussi fort que possible, il perd patience et me redonne mes coups. Je reçois alors plusieurs coups de poing au visage et dans les cotes. Je sens mon nez saigner. Pendant que le premier homme se défoule sur mon visage, le second s'attaque à ma robe qu'il remonte, refusant toujours qu'il me touche, je réussi à administrer un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac de celui-ci.

 **Homme :** Espèce de sal***, je vais te faire voir qui domine et après je vais te refaire le portrait, après cela, plus personne ne voudras t'approcher !

 **Félicity :** Vas te faire foutre! Je continue à donner des coups qui la plupart du temps ne font aucuns effets… Au fond de moi j'espère qu'une chose qu'Oliver décide de venir à ma rencontre et vienne à mon secours. Mais je sais que cela ne se produira pas…

Comme si mon corps voulais protéger mon esprit, à un moment j'ai l'impression de vivre ce qui se passe sans vraiment ressentir ce qu'ils me font… Je sens des mains sur mon corps, des vêtements être arrachés, mais c'est comme si ce n'est plus moi qui subis cela… J'ai l'impression de regarder la scène de l'extérieur.

Au moment où l'un des hommes s'attaque à mes sous vêtements, je retrouve mes esprits. Celui-ci maintient mes cuisses écartées avec un de ses genoux, c'est très douloureux. Le second me maintient le haut du corps avec une poigne ferme.  
A cet instant je ne sais pas d'où me vient cet exploit mais je donne un coup de tête à l'homme qui est en train de me baisser mon boxer. Celui-ci semble suffisamment violent pour le mettre à terre (au moins quelques secondes). Le second, me regarde surpris, je profite de ce cours moment pour le frapper dans les parties les plus douloureuses. Totalement libre de mes mouvements, je frappe à nouveau les deux hommes qui sont à genoux et m'enfuis en courant le plus vite possible.

Je ne me retourne pas, et cours sans m'arrêter une seconde, heureusement qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas mis de talons. Je rentre alors dans le Verdant par la porte de la cave et me réfugie dans le QG. Une fois la porte fermée je ne prends pas le courage de descendre les marches. Je me laisse glisser et m'assois par terre. Je suis complètement sonnée par ce qui vient de se produire.

Je prends conscience que la lumière est allumée, je ne suis pas seule, l'angoisse me reprend, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que je me retrouve devant une paire d'yeux surpris.

Diggle me fixe inquiet arme au poing.

 **Diggle :** Félicity, ca va ? Tout en s'approchant, je sais qu'il m'examine, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive.

Je me contente de garder la tête baissée, d'une part pour ne pas qu'il voit l'état dans lequel et je suis, et d'autre part parce que je ne suis pas encore prête affronter ce qui vient de se passer.

 **Diggle :** Mon dieu Félicity ! Que t'es t'il arrivé ?

Je ne réponds pas, je ne peux pas, je suis physiquement et mentalement épuisée. Je m'enferme dans ma bulle, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Diggle tente d'instaurer un dialogue mais je reste muette. Je ne sais combien de temps se passe avant que je l'entende parler d'Oliver. Je deviens plus attentive, mais je saisi que la fin de sa phrase.

 **Diggle :** …Oliver, il va arriver.

 **Félicity :** Non !

Je me lève d'un bon, et descend l'escalier, les jambes flageolantes.

 **Diggle :** Que fais-tu ?

 **Félicity :** Me rafraichir, je ne peux pas rester comme ça !

Je réagis à la seconde, c'est impensable, que John m'ai vu dans cet état est déjà pénible mais pas Oliver, et surtout pas après la façon dont on s'est quitté tout à l'heure. Diggle me regarde surpris, je me dirige droit vers la salle de bain. Il est au courant et je ne peux plus éviter la confrontation. Il va tout vouloir savoir en détail. Je dois me donner une apparence convenable au moins pour tenir le change quelques instants. S'il voit que je vais bien, j'arriverai peut être à le décider à me laisser rentrer chez moi me reposer.

Une fois dans la salle de bain je regarde mon reflet. Mon visage est tuméfié, mon nez est rouge avec du sang qui a coulé, ma lèvre est fendue et de multiples bleus ne vont pas tarder à apparaître.  
Mes vêtements, signe de mon attaque ne sont guère dans un meilleur état. Le bas de ma robe n'est plus qu'un ensemble de tissus déchiré et tachée de sang. Il va être difficile de paraître présentable…

J'humidifie mon visage pour tenter d'enlever quelques marques mais rien n'y fait. Je frotte de plus en plus fort dans une veine tentative de tout faire disparaître. Je pleure, un flot de larme m'emporte, je ne tien plus prenant conscience de ce qui vient réellement de m'arriver. Je suis faible, Oliver en me voyant va comprendre que je ne suis qu'un boulet, incompétente dans son soit disant domaine et incapable d'assurer sa propre sécurité, une vraie cause perdue. Cette constatation m'emporte à nouveau dans un torrent de larmes.

Des coups à la porte me font émerger.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, tout va bien ? Diggle m'a appelé en me disant que ça n'allait pas, ouvres moi.

 **Félicity :** Non Oliver, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire dis je en reniflant, et puis tu connais Dig toujours à s'inquiéter pour pas grand-chose…

 **Diggle :** Félicity, ce n'est pas rien et tu le sais ! Sors qu'on puisse en parler, de toutes les manières nous resterons là jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à sortir. On est là pour toi.

Je rougis, d'après la déclaration d'Oliver j'avais l'impression que John était parti. Etrange pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas lui voir simplement dit ce qui s'est passé. Cette petite voix dans ma tête me répond que Diggle comme le grand frère prévenant et protecteur qu'il a toujours était à simplement voulu me laisser le temps de digérer tout cela et m'expliquer moi-même lorsque je serai prête. Et puis, que pouvait-il réellement dire à Oliver alors que lui-même ne sait pas ce qui m'est arrivée. Il doit certainement avoir une idée mais il ne connait pas réellement les détails de mon agression.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, prend une grande inspiration et décide de me confronter a mes 2 partenaires. J'ouvre la porte et m'avance vers la chaise de mon bureau prête à leur donner explication.

 **POV Diggle**

Après le départ de Félicity, je décide d'intervenir auprès d'Oliver afin d'apaiser les choses.

 **Diggle :** Au risque d'être aussi victime de tes foudres, peux tu me dire pourquoi tu t'en es pris a elle comme ça ? Jusqu'à son retour de Central City ses compétences te suffisaient largement !

 **Oliver :** Pas ce soir Diggle, ce n'est pas le moment…

 **Diggle :** au contraire, c'est exactement le …

Je suis interrompu par le téléphone d'Oliver, celui-ci décroche et m'informe vaguement que c'est Laurel et qu'il doit partir. A peine finit-il sa phrase qu'il est déjà sorti.

 **Diggle :** C'est ça Queen, fuis mais on s'expliquera demain !

Je décide de m'entrainer un moment, c'est deux têtes de mules m'ont agacés, et j'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ça. Je décide de m'entrainer un moment sur les mannequins jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte du QG s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je suppose que c'est Oliver qui revient, mais personne n'arrive. Ce n'est pas normal, je prends mon arme et monte rapidement les marches, prêt à en découdre avec l''intrus. Une fois en haut, j'aperçois une masse blonde assise à même le sol.

 **Diggle :** Félicity, ca va ? Tout en m'approchant, je tente de l'examiner, elle semble totalement désemparée, elle me regarde une fraction de seconde avant de se camoufler à nouveau derrières ses cheveux. J'aperçois du sang sur son visage. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, elle a été agressée, qui a bien pu oser l'approcher et s'en prendre a elle.

 **Diggle :** Mon dieu Félicity ! Que t'es t'il arrivé ?

Elle ne me répond pas, elle est en état de choque, j'essai de la faire réagir à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne fait aucun geste, elle semble totalement ailleurs. Elle semble si fragile apeuré telle un animal blessée pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Je lui laisse le temps d'assimiler doucement ce qui lui est arrivée. De mon coté je l'analyse sans la toucher pour voir l'étendue de ses blessures. En regardant attentivement, je vois que sa robe est déchirée et des bleus apparaissent déjà sur ses jambes.

Une forme de rage s'empare de moi lorsque je comprends ce qui lui est arrivée.

Je décide de prévenir Oliver peut être pourra t'elle se confier à lui, et puis nous devons retrouver ceux qui lui ont fait ça !

 **Oliver :** Diggle, que se passe-t-il ?

 **Diggle :** Il faut que tu viennes maintenant, c'est Félicity

 **Oliver :** j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

 **Diggle :** Félicity ? J'ai prévenu Oliver, il va arriver.

Elle relève la tête à la mention de son prénom. Je vois alors l'étendu de ses blessures, elle est vraiment amochée mais les blessures ne semble pas grave.

 **Félicity :** Non !

Elle se lève d'un bon, et descend l'escalier.

 **Diggle :** Que fais-tu ?

 **Félicity :** Me rafraichir, je ne peux pas rester comme ça !

Je la suis ne voulant pas la laisser seule, j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'effondre à n'importe quel moment. Elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain, je lui laisse son intimité mais reste à proximité pour agir en cas de besoin. Quelques minutes passent et Oliver arrive. Il a le visage sombre et sans expression, il ne sait pas encore ce qui se passe.

 **Oliver :** Que se passe t-il ? Où est-elle ?

 **Diggle :** Elle est dans la salle de bain, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé mais visiblement elle a été agressée. Je l'ai trouvé prostrée contre la porte, elle était recroquevillé, elle ne m'a rien dit. Je t'ai appelé et lorsque je lui ai dit que tu arrivais elle est partie en trombe dans la salle de bain.

Pendant que je lui explique la situation, de la peur et de la couleur se peint sur son visage, il a les poings serrés, je comprends ce qu'il ressent, Félicity est comme une sœur pour moi, imaginer quelqu'un s'en prendre à elle me met en colère.

 **Oliver :** Il faut que je sache qui lui a fait ça.

Il s'apprête à frapper à la porte, je le stop en posant ma main sur son épaule.

 **Diggle :** Ne la brusque pas Oliver, elle est en état de choque, elle besoin de nous pour le moment même si elle ne veut pas le reconnaître.

A cet instant nous entendons la jeune femme pleurer, je laisse alors Oliver tenter un contact avec elle. Il frappe à la porte.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, tout va bien ? Diggle m'a appelé en me disant que ça n'allait pas, ouvres moi.

 **Félicity :** Non Oliver, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire, et puis tu connais Dig toujours à s'inquiéter pour pas grand-chose…

Elle croit réellement que j'aurai alerté Oliver pour rien, Je décide de lui faire part de ma présence pour qu'elle sache que je suis là.

 **Diggle :** Félicity, ce n'est pas rien et tu le sais ! Sors qu'on puisse en parler, de toutes les manières nous resterons là jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à sortir. On est là pour toi.

Quelque secondes passent et la porte se déverrouille, elle ne nous jette pas un regard et se dirige directement vers la chaise de son bureau. Je vois Oliver se tendre imperceptiblement à la vue de Félicity. Il ne dit rien et moi non plus voyant qu'elle est prête à nous expliquer ce qui lui est arrivée.

Alors? Verdict? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez? Dois je faire une suite a cette histoire? Laissez moi une review pour me donner vos impressions!

A bientôt


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou a tous! Voici le chapitre 2 du point de vue de notre héros préféré :)**

 **J'ai de l'avance, je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine maintenant a moins qu'il ne soit terminé.**

 **Un grand merci au personne qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une reviews !**

 **Ps: j'en veux encore ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture à toutes et maybe tous?**

 **POV Oliver**

Après l'appel de Diggle me disant qu'il y avait un problème avec Félicity, je n'ai pas perdu une seconde. Je venais de raccompagner Laurel qui m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes concernant Sébastien Blood.

J'ai enfourché ma moto et j'ai traversé la ville en moins de 7 minutes, je n'ai pas respecté le code de la route ni les limitations de vitesses, peu importe, il s'agit de Félicity.

J'arrive en trombe dans le QG et me dirige vers Diggle, ne voyant aucun signe de Félicity, je décide de lui demander explication.

 **Oliver :** Que se passe t-il ? Où est-elle ?

 **Diggle :** Elle est dans la salle de bain, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé mais visiblement elle a été agressée. Je l'ai trouvé prostrée contre la porte, elle était recroquevillé, elle ne m'a pas parlé de ce qui c'est passé. Je t'ai appelé et lorsque je lui ai dit que tu arrivais, elle est partie en trombe dans la salle de bain.

La colère et l'inquiétude monte en moi, savoir que quelqu'un a osé l'approcher et s'en prendre a elle me rend fou.

 **Oliver :** Il faut que je sache qui lui a fait ça.

Répondant à une pulsion afin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et m'assurer qu'elle va bien je décide de frapper à la porte, mais avant que je ne termine mon geste Diggle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

 **Diggle :** Ne la brusque pas Oliver, elle est en état de choc, elle besoin de nous pour le moment même si elle ne veut pas le reconnaître.

A cet instant nous entendons la jeune femme pleurer, je me décide alors à tenter un contact avec elle. Je frappe à la porte.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, tout va bien ? Diggle m'a appelé en me disant que ça n'allait pas, ouvres moi.

 **Félicity :** Non Oliver, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire, et puis tu connais Dig toujours à s'inquiéter pour pas grand-chose…

Sa voix tremble, elle tente de me rassurer mais cela ne fonctionne absolument pas. Diggle me fixe et prend la parole.

 **Diggle :** Félicity, ce n'est pas rien et tu le sais ! Sors qu'on puisse en parler, de toutes les manières nous resterons là jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à sortir. On est là pour toi.

Quelque secondes passent et le porte se déverrouille, elle ne nous jette pas un regard et se dirige directement vers la chaise de son bureau.

Je la regarde et vois sa robe déchirée, des marques de coup sur son si doux visage et plusieurs traces rouge sur ses jambes. Je me crispe, la voir ainsi me fait monter un mélange de sentiments que je ne peux pas m'expliquer. Je les mets de coté pour le moment. Pour l'instant tout ce qui compte c'est Félicity. Nous attendons qu'elle soit prête à se confier.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, mais elle ne dit rien, je prends alors l'initiative de l'approcher doucement et de l'interroger.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, (elle lève son regard vers moi) qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

 **Félicity :** Rien d'important, elle détourne les yeux.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, qui t'as fait ça?

 **Félicity :** Ce n'est rien, je vais bien ! Elle se recroqueville sur son fauteuil et cache son visage.

Je la tire alors doucement vers la table d'examen pour vérifier son état. Elle ne dit rien, trop surprise. Diggle ne bouge pas de son coté, je pense que c'est pour nous laissé de l'intimité et pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

 **Oliver :** Assied toi et raconte moi ce qui s'est passé ! Enlève ton gilet que je puisse vérifier tes blessures. Je n'ose pas lui demander d'enlever sa robe, elle n'est pas prête, je vais donc tenter de faire un examen à l'aveugle. Je la vois hésiter.

 **Oliver :** Ne discutes pas mes ordres lui dis-je avec un léger sourire … je balaye son visage des yeux et ce que je vois ne me plaît pas du tout. Son nez est cassé, de multiples hématomes vont apparaître et son arcade est légèrement ouverte.

 **Félicity :** Il n'y a rien de grave Oliver, je n'ai pas besoin de soins…

 **Oliver :** Laisse moi le vérifier… je désinfecte quelques plaies et mets quelques pansements. Je la regarde et lui explique je vais devoir toucher ses côtes pour être sûr qu'il n'y a rien de cassé. Elle se tend mais ne dis rien. Je sens qu'elle doit avoir des côtes fêlées mais aucunes de cassées. Elle me regarde perdue dans ses pensées lorsque je la coupe en pleine réflexion. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, je dois savoir pour les stopper.

 **Félicity :** Il n'y a rien à dire sur ce qui s'est passé !

 **Oliver :** FELICITY… Mon ton est plus dur que je ne le souhaite mais je n'arrive pas à me maîtriser, pas quand il s'agit de ma coéquipière, ma Félicity. Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui t'es arrivée, nous allons faire des recherches et faire ce qu'il faut pour les retrouver ! A cet instant, je constate que Diggle à déjà pensé la même chose puisqu'il est en train de s'activer à faire des recherches sur les ordinateurs.

Un débat intérieur à lieu dans ses yeux et puis tout à coup elle baisse le regard et commence son discours.

 **Félicity :** Après que je sois sortie, j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre, deux types, ils m'ont attaqués, j'ai réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à m'enfuir et je suis venue me réfugier ici. Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir.

Elle me donne les grandes lignes, je l'ai bien compris mais c'est un début. Je me contente d'hocher la tête et de garder en mémoire que deux types, deux lâches, se sont attaquées à elle. Je ne les laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça.

 **Oliver :** Peux tu me les décrire ?

 **Félicity :** Non.

 **Oliver :** Félicity … Tu dois me dire tout ce dont tu te souviens, il faut qu'on les retrouve… je suis là pour te protéger, je suis ton ami, il est de mon devoir d'assurer ta sécurité et celle de toutes les personnes de cette ville.

Elle me fixe et semble se décomposer à mes mots, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Elle reprend contenance peu de temps après et se recompose un visage.

 **Félicity :** Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protège, je ne suis qu'un boulet qui ne mérite rien de plus que ce qui s'est passée tout à l'heure…

Je la regarde surpris par ses propos, comment peut-elle penser cela ? Elle profite de mon choc pour se lever et partir… Mais elle a à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que je l'attrape par le poignet, la retourne et la fixe avec colère.

 **Oliver :** Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça, c'est bien compris ?!

Je suis furieux à cet instant, et la tension monte d'un cran. La jolie blonde devant moi semble également contrarié. Comment en sommes nous arrivé là?

 **Félicity :** Pourquoi, cela te gêne t'il a ce point ? Je ne fais que dire ce que tu m'as clairement fait comprendre tout à l'heure Oliver ! Pourquoi est ce que tu te soucis tant de tout cela? Je ne suis que ton employée! Je ne suis même pas capable de faire mon job correctement ! Vires moi, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire !

Sans réellement m'en rendre compte je sers ses poignets encore plus forts. Comment peut-elle penser ça ? Elle a raison je m'en suis pris à elle et j'ai eu des mots durs, à cet instant je me sens coupable, je suis en colère contre moi même, et cela doit se lire son mon visage. Je tente de me contenir et la regarde prêt à m'excuser lorsque son regard change totalement en proie à une panique sans nom.

Elle tente de se libérer de ma poigne, et ses larmes coulent sur son visage, elle est apeurée…

 **Félicity :** Lâches moi !... Ne me touches pas… je t'en pris... je ne veux pas… Lâches moi…

Elle répète ces paroles inlassablement… Elle est en état de choc.

Je la secoue doucement, espérant la ramener à l'instant présent. Diggle derrière moi est figé devant ce sombre spectacle.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, calmes toi, c'est moi Oliver, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, calmes toi… Félicity…

 **Félicity :** … Oliver ?! Oh mon dieu, je deviens folle, je suis désolée, excuses moi, je ne contrôle plus rien… Elle se met à pleurer et je la prends dans mes bras afin de la bercer et de la rassurer par ma présence.

Je me jure à cet instant de retrouver ces 2 types et de les tuer purement et simplement… Peu importe mes principes, mais là tout de suite, ce qui m'importe c'est que ces types ne puissent plus jamais l'approchée, qu'elle n'est plus peur qu'ils apparaissent, et pour cela je vais me charger de les faire disparaître !

Nous sommes assis sur la table d'examen, je la tiens fermement contre mon torse et je tente de la réconforter en lui disant que je ne l'a laisserai plus jamais seule. Lorsqu'elle se calme, je tente à nouveau de la pousser à se confier, afin qu'elle me donne d'autre indices pour remonter leur piste. Résignée, elle se décide à tout me raconter. Je sers la mâchoire certain que je ne vais pas apprécier ce qu'elle va me raconter. Diggle derrière elle, est tout aussi tendu que moi.

 **Félicity :** Ils m'ont emmenée dans une ruelle pas très loin du Verdant, j'ai voulu leur laissé mon sac, je pensai qu'ils en voulaient à mon argent mais ils ont ris, me disant que c'était moi qu'il voulait. J'ai essayé de me débattre mais ils étaient plus forts que moi, rien d'étonnant à cela…. Ils m'ont frappé tout en me déshabillant, ils m'ont insulté, ils ont continué à m'arracher mes vêtements et m'ont frappé encore… lorsqu'un des hommes à tenter de m'enlever mon boxer, je me suis trouver une volonté sortie de nulle part, j'ai réussi à mettre un coup de tête au premier et j'ai mis un coup de pied bien placé au second. J'ai ensuite pris mes jambes à mon cou et je suis venue me réfugier ici. J'ai eu si peur, ils ont presque réussi à me …. A me violer, mon dieu, ils ont presque réussi, c'est pas possible, comment est ce arrivée? Pourquoi? Pourquoi est ce arrivé? … Oliver, Diggle, je suis désolée, tellement désolée…

Un regard à Diggle m'assure qu'il est comme moi, Perdu… Pourquoi s'excuse-t-elle ?

 **Oliver :** Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! En revanches ces 2 types vont devoir répondrent de leurs actes, et je te fais le serment qu'ils vont regretter leur geste!

 **Félicity :** Tu comprend rien, je suis désolée parce que je suis faible ! Je n'ai pas réussie à faire face à ces 2 hommes, je suis minable! Vous combattez des criminels tout les jours et moi je suis incapable de me défendre face a deux types. Je n'ai rien a faire ici dans cette équipe...

 **Oliver :** Non, Félicity, je refuse que tu penses cela d'autant plus que tu as réussi à leur échapper, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le pense! Tu as largement ta place avec nous, n'en doute jamais! Je suis désolé de t'embêter à nouveau avec ça mais tu dois me dire, a quoi ressemblaient-ils? Peux- tu me les décrire ? Il faut qu'on les retrouve, je ne peux pas laisser passer cela !

 **Diggle :** Oliver, je les ai, ou du moins un des 2 ! Lorsqu'il a suivi Félicity, il apparaît sur les caméras de surveillance du quartier.

Elle tourne la tête vers la voix de Diggle. Elle frissonne, j'aimerai réellement savoir ce à quoi elle pense à cet instant.

 **Oliver :** Très bien, lances une reconnaissance faciale pour les retrouver, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Je veux que ce problème soit réglé dans les plus brefs délais.

 **Diggle :** Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Je capte alors à nouveau le regard de Félicity.

 **Oliver :** Ca va aller ?

 **Félicity :** Oui

Je la fixe perplexe, je commence a connaître chaque expression de son visage, chaque trait, j'ai passé des heures à les mémoriser de façon intentionnelle ou non… A cet instant, je sais qu'elle tente de tenir les apparences pour nous rassurer. J'insiste, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

 **Félicity :** Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut bien que je continue à avancer, continuer à me lamenter n'est pas une solution.

 **Oliver :** Une fois de plus, tu me prouves que tu es une personne exceptionnelle et forte ! Ne doute jamais de toi, et si ça t'arrives, viens me voir et je te rappellerai combien tu es exceptionnelle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me confie comme ça, peut être la peur de savoir que j'aurai pu la perdre ce soir, mais j'en ai besoin et je sais qu'elle aussi. Elle rougit face à ma tirade. Nos yeux s'accrochent, et j'ai l'impression qu'un milliers d'étincelles passent entre nous. Alors l'impossible se produit, nos visages se rapprochent et elle m'embrasse chastement et rapidement, mais pendant un bref instant ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je m'éloigne aussi rapidement qu'elle s'est approchée, et me lève. Je lui tends la main pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

 **Oliver :** On ne peut pas faire cela Félicity… Tu es sous le choc, viens, il faut que tu te repose. Je me retourne et demande à Diggle de me tenir informé dés qu'il a des infos.

Je la dirige alors vers ma chambre de fortune, dans une pièce un peu plus loin, et lui tend un de mes pulls bien trop grand pour elle, mais je veux qu'elle puisse se débarrasser de cette robe en lambeau, souvenir de son agression.

Je commence à sortir de la pièce pour la laisser se changer lorsqu'elle m'interpelle.

 **Félicity :** Oliver… Reste,… s'il te plaît.

Elle est gênée et rougit en me demandant cela.

 **Oliver :** Je ne comptai pas te laisser, enfin si, mais seulement le temps que tu te change. Je reviens, je vais nous chercher un peu de thé en attendant.

Elle hoche la tête et je file retrouver Diggle. Je prépare du thé, lui tend une tasse, et lui demande s'il a davantage d'informations sur nos 2 agresseurs.

 **Diggle :** Merci, pour le moment je n'ai rien de plus. Peut être devrions nous en parler à l'inspecteur Lance, c'est possible qu'il est des pistes.

 **Oliver :** Tu as raison. Appelles le en lui disant que je veux le rencontrer demain. Ce soir, je reste avec Félicity. Rentres toi aussi Diggle, tu as besoin de repos, il est tard.

 **Diggle :** Je l'appelle et je rentre. Au moindre problème, je serais de retour dans l'instant.

 **Oliver :** ok, à tout à l'heure.

Je retourne vers Félicity, 2 tasses de Thé à la main. Elle est déjà dans le lit. Elle semble si apeurée et fragile à cet instant. Je réprime cette envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de l'éloigner de ce monde. Mais pour le moment, je me contente de lui tendre une tasse qu'elle accueille en souriant.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été injuste avec toi. Tu ne méritais absolument pas que je m'en prenne à toi.

Elle me regarde, balaye mes excuses de la main et me fait un léger sourire.

 **Félicity :** Merci d'être là pour moi…

 **Oliver :** Oh Félicity ! Tu es ma partenaire, je serai toujours là pour toi. J'espère que tu n'en doute pas, sans toi et Diggle, je n'aurai jamais réussi à faire ce que nous avons fait ensemble. Je pensai pouvoir tout assumer seul mais je me trompai, Arrow n'est rien sans l'équipe que nous formons.

Nous passons ensuite un moment à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme sur mon épaule. L'avoir à mes côtés m'apporte un sentiment de réconfort et de bien être incroyable. J'aimerai qu'elle soit à mes côtés chaque jour. Mais ma conscience me rappel que je ne peux pas, elle ne serait pas en sécurité et c'est l'essentiel, sa sécurité au prix de mon bonheur égoïste.

Je réfléchis un moment à ce que pourrait être Oliver QUEEN sans ARROW, et c'est sur des pensées utopiques que je sombre également.

 **Alors?!**

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu?**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite view ?!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou! d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews ! c'est super**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard, mais mon homme est rentré un peu plus tôt de mission...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'ai peur qu'il traîne un peu en longueur, mais je voulais que l'on ressente vraiment les sentiments de chaque personnage. Promis au prochain chapitre il y aura de l'action!**

 **POV Oliver**

Je me réveille, il est un peu plus de 7 h, j'ai dormi à peine 4 h. Peu importe, à cet instant j'apprécie ce réveil qui se passe avec une jolie petite blonde accrochée à mon buste. Cette simple image d'elle me donne le sourire, ou presque, les marques sur son visage me ramènent aux durs événements de la veille.

Je décide de me lever sans la réveiller. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle est peur en se réveillant en me trouvant à ses côtés, et j'ai envie de savoir si les recherches lancées par Diggle cette nuit ont pu nous apporter quelque chose de plus.

Arrivé dans la pièce principale je constate une silhouette devant les ordinateurs. Diggle.

 **Oliver :** Diggle ? Que fais tu déjà ici à cette heure ?

 **Diggle :** Je ne pouvais pas dormir, pas en sachant que ces 2 trous du c** sont dehors, alors que Félicity est ici, en état de choc. Je veux tout faire pour les retrouver.

 **Oliver :** Je comprends, mais il faut que tu te reposes. Les recherches ont elle données quelque chose ?

 **Diggle :** Rien pour le moment, aucune caméra ne l'a repéré. Lance est d'accord pour rencontrer le justicier ce soir 23h sur le toit de la tour d'argent.

 **Oliver :** Parfait, merci.

Je m'éloigne pour nous préparer du café, nous allons en avoir besoin, entre les agresseurs de Félicity et ce fou qui fait exploser les bâtiments, on a du boulot.

 **Diggle :** Comment va-t-elle ?

 **Oliver :** Sous le choc, comme toute personne normale. Nous avons beaucoup discuté hier soir, ça lui a fait du bien, enfin je pense. Elle a dormie, son sommeil à été agité, mais pas au point de la réveiller.

 **Diggle :** Elle est forte, elle surmontera cette épreuve, l'essentiel, c'est qu'on la soutienne.

 **Oliver :** Tu as raison.

Les minutes passent et nous décidons de nous entraîner un peu, lorsque nous sommes interrompus par un cri à fendre l'âme, je me précipite instinctivement vers la chambre, Diggle derrière moi.

Je la prends dans mes bras à l'instant ou je m'approche d'elle.

 **Oliver :** Je suis là Félicity, c'est moi Oliver, je suis là, tu es en sécurité !

 **Félicity :** Oliver ?

 **Oliver :** Oui, je suis là, tout va bien, c'est fini.

 **Félicity :** J'ai… J'ai cru qu'ils étaient là, … je pouvais les sentir,… me toucher, me frapper… encore et encore, tout ça paraissait si réelle…

 **Oliver :** Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici, rien du tout, je veille sur toi, ainsi que John. Je te fais la promesse qu'ils ne s'en prendront plus à toi, tu m'entends ?

Elle hoche la tête pour acquiescer et je la vois grimacer, mais John réagit avant moi.

 **Diggle :** Félicity ? Où as-tu mal ?

 **Félicity :** Ma tête, ça me lance, mais ça va passer…

 **Diggle :** Je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut pour calmer la douleur.

Pour ma part, je ne bouge pas, je garde Félicity dans mes bras pour continuer à la rassurer, elle tremble encore, et quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle est choquée et je craints à cet instant qu'elle mette un moment à reprendre le dessus. Peu importe les apparences qu'elle essaie de garder, ça ne marche pas, je le vois à son regard, elle n'est plus la même, et j'ai peur de l'avoir perdue…

Diggle revient quelques instants plus tard, les médicaments en main. Elle les avale dans la seconde, et tend les bras vers lui pour une accolade fraternelle.

 **Félicity :** Merci à vous deux, merci d'être là, de prendre soin de moi, je ne vous mérite pas.

 **Diggle :** Tu te trompes, c'est nous qui avons la chance de t'avoir, ne l'oublie jamais.

 **Oliver :** Et puis avec toutes les fois ou tu prends soin de nous, on peut bien être là pour toi en retour. On est une famille.

Chacun de nous se souris, ce n'est pourtant pas dans nos habitudes de faire étalage de nos sentiments, mais, je crois que nous en avons besoin tout les 3 à ce moment.

 **Félicity :** Les gars, pas que toutes ces effusions me gêne, enfin si ! Un peu quand même… Mais tout ça n'a rien de normal, et la seule chose que je souhaite c'est que tout redevienne comme il y a 24 heures ! Alors maintenant, vous vous levez, et toi tu vas aller bosser, toi tu vas l'accompagner et veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Pour ma part, je vais essayer de me nettoyer un peu et je vais lancer une recherche sur notre poseur de bombe.

Elle a dit tout cela dans un souffle et en nous pointant du doigt chacun notre tour. Elle ferait presque peur lorsqu'elle prend ses airs de mère autoritaire qui est en train de réprimander ses petits. Elle arrive à m'arracher un demi-sourire.

 **Oliver :** Nous n'allons nulle part, tout d'abord parce que je viens de te donner ma parole que je veillerai sur toi et ensuite nous sommes samedi, je ne travaille pas et Diggle non plus par conséquent.

 **Félicity :** Alors sortez, peu importe, faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais s'il vous plaît arrêtez de me surveiller comme si j'allais vriller d'un instant à l'autre.

 **POV Félicity**

Ils sortent enfin de la chambre, ils sont adorables, mais quand je les vois, je ne ressens que de la pitié dans leur regard et je ne veux absolument pas de ça. Je veux pouvoir tout oublier et reprendre le cours de ma vie. Faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Je regarde autour de moi et décide de me bouger. Il faut que j'agisse, que je fasse quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je ne veux plus penser à tout ça.

Je lève les couvertures et trouve mes habits de sport que je laisse toujours ici. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, me lave sans un regard vers le miroir, m'habille et ressort.

Je me dirige vers le cœur du QG ou je rejoint Oliver et Diggle, ils me regardent mais ne disent rien. Tant mieux.

Je regarde les ordinateurs et m'apprête à lancer une recherche concernant l'homme qui met la ville à feu et à sang, lorsque mon regard se pose sur un visage, CE visage, l'un de mes agresseurs, il est là sur l'écran de mon ordinateur ! Je me sens mal, les larmes luttent pour couler, mes oreilles bourdonnent, je me dirige en courant vers les toilettes et vomi. Un cri de surprise s'échappe de ma gorge lorsque je sens quelqu'un me tenir les cheveux et me passer une main dans le dos dans un geste se voulant réconfortant.

 **Félicity :** Merci Oliver, mais s'il te plaît sort, c'est vraiment gênant.

 **Oliver :** Comme tu veux, mais sache que je suis là et que tu es en sécurité.

Il ne dit rien de plus, et je le remercie intérieurement. J'ai besoin d'espace à cet instant, je me rince la bouche et le visage afin de faire disparaître les larmes. Je m'assois et respire profondément afin de me calmer, cela à l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner, ou peut être est-ce les médicaments que m'a donné Diggle tout à l'heure. Ce qui compte c'est que je m'apaise.

Je sors la tête haute, y'en a marre, je ne suis pas cette fille si faible, je suis une femme forte et qui ne se laisse pas intimider pour si peu … Je me colle un sourire sur le visage, rejoint mes acolytes préférés et commence mes recherches.

Je ferme rapidement la page qui me parcoure des frissons et décide et me lancer à corps perdu dans les recherches. Les minutes s'égrainent et j'arrive à remonter doucement la piste des signaux émit par notre fou. J'ai trouvé une trace du lieu ou il peut se trouver ou du moins une planque qu'il a utilisée.

 **Félicity :** J'ai une piste, enfin je n'en suis pas certaine… Peut être qu'on pourra trouver des indices !

 **Oliver :** J'irai voir ça ce soir. Pour le moment on va aller manger, il est déjà 13h30.

 **Félicity :** ouai, euh pourquoi on ne commanderait pas quelque chose, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir avec cette tête là et puis je n'ai aucuns vêtements de rechange.

La vérité c'est que je suis terrorisée à l'idée de mettre le nez dehors. L'idée de croisée un de ces types ou bien de me retrouver dans un endroit qui me confronterai à ce qui s'est passé hier, pour le moment je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas encore prête.

 **Diggle :** Je vais aller nous chercher à manger, ne t'inquiètes pas. Veux tu que j'aille chercher quelques affaires chez toi ?

 **Félicity :** Ca ne te dérange pas ? Il me fait un signe de la tête pour me dire que non. Je décide alors de lui faire une petite liste de ce dont j'ai besoin et lui explique où les trouver. Je me relève pour aller chercher mon sac afin de lui donner mes clés, mais je ne vois celui-ci nulle part. La réalité me frappe, je l'ai perdue lors de mon agression.

 **Oliver :** Que cherches-tu ?

 **Félicity :** Mon sac… Mon sac, je l'ai perdu, hier soir… Oh ce n'est pas vrai s'ils l'ont récupéré, ça signifie qu'ils ont les clés de mon appartement, mes papiers, ils ont tout, ils peuvent me retrouver ! A cet instant je ne panique pas vraiment, je suis même plutôt calme, je constate simplement, qu'ils vont pouvoir retrouver ma trace.

 **Oliver :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons retourner sur les lieux voir si ton sac s'y trouve, et dans le cas contraire, nous allons veiller sur toi autant que nécessaire. Tu es ici chez toi, tu le sais très bien.

 **Félicity :** Merci

 **Diggle :** Pour tes clés, ne t'inquiètes j'ai les doubles que tu m'as confié dans la voiture. Je vais passer voir si je trouve une trace de tes affaires, je vais nous chercher à manger et je passe à ton appart. Dans une heure je suis là.

 **Félicity :** Oliver tu devrais aller avec lui si jamais il y a quelqu'un à l'appartement, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

 **Diggle :** Pas la peine, tout va bien se passer. Ne te fais pas de soucis Félicity.

Je regarde Oliver suppliante. Parfois j'arrive a mes fin avec cette frimousse…

 **Oliver :** Ca va aller toi ? J'hoche la tête vigoureusement. Très bien, allons-y ! Nous serons de retour dans moins d'une heure je te le promets. Il me regarde insistant sur ces derniers mots.

 **Félicity :** Merci, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous pouvez veiller l'un sur l'autre. S'il vous plaît, Soyez prudent !

 **Diggle :** Comme toujours. Il me sourit et sort.

 **Oliver :** Si tu as besoin tu m'appelles. Il me regarde un instant et m'embrasse le front avant de rejoindre John.

Je me sens seule à cet instant, je frissonne et me gronde mentalement. Je suis ridicule, il n'y a pas de lieu plus sûre que l'Arrow cave. Je secoue un peu la tête afin de me reconcentrer sur ma tâche et continue mes recherches.

Je ferme une fenêtre de mon ordinateur et me retrouve face à la photo de mon agresseur. Cette nausée est toujours là, mais je décide de me confronter à tout ça. Je lance une recherche minutieuse espérant trouver une trace de mes bourreaux. A croire que cet homme n'existe pas, je ne trouve rien, il me faut 20 minutes de plus pour trouver son nom. Un dénommé Ryan McGuiness.

Il n'existe nul par excepter sur un fichier sécurisé et camouflé de la CIA. Pourquoi cacher son identité ? Je pousse mes recherches en trouvant un nom de dossier inscrit sur une fiche… OURAL

Ce nom me rappel quelque chose, il me semble avoir lu quelque chose dessus. Je continu mes recherches et trouve enfin la réponse a ma question…

Je suis interrompue dans mes recherches par des bruits de pas. Je ferme les fenêtres de recherche et me tourne pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Bien évidemment il s'agit d'Oliver et John. Tout les deux ont les bras chargés de sacs, entre mes affaires et la nourriture, ils ont bien fait de partir à deux !

 **Oliver :** On a tes affaires, de la nourriture et en quantité ! On va pouvoir tenir plusieurs jours avec ça.

 **Diggle :** C'est sûr avec la liste que tu as faites, j'ai eu l'impression de littéralement vider ton appart.

 **Félicity :** N'oublies pas que je suis une fille, féminité oblige. J'essai de lui répondre avec entrain et me force à sourire.

Je réfléchie à l'idée de leur parlé de la piste que j'ai trouvé, mais me ravise, je préfère être sûre avant de leur parler de cela.

 **Oliver :** Tout va bien ?

Je me contente de lui sourire et d'hocher la tête.

 **Diggle :** Dans ce cas à table ! On a pris des raviolis chinois vapeur, on sait que tu adores ça !

Je leur souris, ils sont vraiment attachants. Je sais que je suis incroyablement chanceuse d'avoir ces 2 hommes dans mon entourage, comme ami.

Nous mangeons et ils m'apprennent qu'ils n'ont pas retrouvé mon sac. Je reste silencieuse. Si mon agresseur est bien lié à l'affaire OURAL cela pourrait devenir inquiétant.

Après le repas, Oliver m'apprend qu'il doit rencontrer l'inspecteur à nouveau pour nos affaires en cours. En attendant, que le jour se couche Oliver et Diggle s'entraînent pendant que je continue mes recherches.

Le temps passe rapidement et Oliver s'active et se change afin d'aller retrouver l'inspecteur. Je prends alors conscience du temps qui s'est écoulé.

 **Oliver :** On y va. On reste en contact. Il accompagne le geste à la parole et branche son oreillette.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et sort.

Ces gestes, ces attentions qu'il a pour moi me font plaisir, mais les raisons qui le poussent à être si attentionné me gênent. Il fait cela seulement pour me consoler. Consoler une amie qui a subit un choc.

Une amie… cela me rappel notre conversation d'hier.

 **Flash Back :**

 **Oliver :** Assied toi et raconte moi ce qui s'est passé ! Enlève ton gilet que je puisse vérifier tes blessures. …Ne discutes pas mes ordres …Il me sourit pour me rassurer mais je le vois balayer mon visage des yeux et le vois froncer les sourcils, il est en colère, je le ressens.

 **Félicity :** Il n'y a rien de grave Oliver, je n'ai pas besoin de soins…

 **Oliver :** Laisse moi le vérifier… il désinfecte quelques plaies et mets quelques pansements. Je me perds dans la contemplation de ses traits si parfaits, lorsqu'il m'interrompt. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, je dois savoir pour les stopper.

 **Félicity :** Il n'y a rien à dire sur ce qui s'est passé !

 **Oliver :** FELICITY… son ton est dur. Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui t'es arrivée, nous allons faire des recherches et faire ce qu'il faut pour finir par trouver !

Je sais que si je ne parle pas, il va remuer ciel et terre pour trouver et se fatiguer à faire des recherches, juste a cause de moi. Je décide de lui donner quelques explications qui j'espère lui conviendra.

 **Félicity :** Après que je sois sortie, j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre, deux types, ils m'ont attaqués, j'ai réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à m'enfuir et je suis venue me réfugier ici. Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir.

Il me regarde sceptique. Il me fixe attendant que je continue, mais ne dis rien de plus… J'ai la sensation qu'il mène un combat intérieur, puis au bout de ce qui me parait une éternité il reprend la parole.

 **Oliver :** Peux tu me les décrire ?

 **Félicity :** Non.

 **Oliver :** Félicity … Tu dois me dire tout ce dont tu te souviens, il faut qu'on les retrouve… je suis là pour te protéger, je suis ton ami, il est de mon devoir d'assurer ta sécurité et celle de toutes les personnes de cette ville.

Mon ami… Rien de plus… ces mots déclenchent en moi des dizaines de sentiments différents mais plus que tout je suis vexée… vexée de n'être qu'une amie, je pensai que notre partenariat avait un peu plus de valeur que ça !… Je me recompose un visage dur et lui crache ces mots qui me tournent dans la tête depuis plusieurs heures à présent…

 **Félicity :** Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protège, je ne suis qu'un boulet qui ne mérite rien de plus que ce qui s'est passée tout à l'heure…

Il me regarde surpris, j'en profite pour me lever et partir… J'ai à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il m'attrape par le poignet, me retourne et me fixe avec colère.

 **Oliver :** Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça, c'est bien compris ?!

Il est furieux et je ne comprends pas vraiment la raison. J'en ai assez de cette conversation… Ma colère s'accentue davantage et je laisse sortir tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

 **Félicity :** Pourquoi, cela te gêne t'il a ce point ? Je ne fais que dire ce que tu m'as clairement fait comprendre tout à l'heure Oliver ! Pourquoi est ce que tu te soucis tant de tout cela, je ne suis que ton employée! Je ne suis même pas capable de faire mon job correctement ! Vires moi, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire !

Il serre mes poignets encore plus fort, il est furieux et ne doit pas se rendre compte de la pression qu'il exerce sur mes poignets, je ne m'en soucie pas jusqu'au moment ou mon cerveau mélange tout… Ce n'est plus Oliver devant moi, mais l'un de mes agresseurs qui me tient avec force…

Je tente alors de me libérer de sa poigne, mais je suis trop faible, les larmes traitresses coulent sur mon visage et je panique…

 **Félicity :** Lâches moi !... Ne me touches pas… je t'en pris... je ne veux pas… Lâches moi…

Je répète ces paroles inlassablement… Je ne veux pas être une victime, ne pas être sous l'emprise de ces hommes, c'est un cauchemar…

On me secoue, et je reprends soudain mes esprits, je suis face à Oliver qui me regarde anxieux.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, calmes toi, c'est moi Oliver, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, calmes toi… Félicity…

 **Félicity :** … Oliver ?! Oh mon dieu, je deviens folle, je suis désolée, excuses moi, je ne contrôle plus rien…

Je cède et laisse couler toutes les larmes qui affluent à mes yeux… Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

Nous sommes assis sur la table d'examen,, il me tient toujours fermement contre son torse et me dit des paroles réconfortantes pour me calmer. Lorsque je suis enfin calmée, il me demande à nouveau ce qui c'est passé. Résignée, je décide de tout lui raconter sachant qu'il ne me laissera pas tant qu'il ne connaîtra pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

 **Félicity :** Ils m'ont emmenée dans une ruelle pas très loin du Verdant, j'ai voulu leur laissé mon sac, je pensai qu'ils en voulaient à mon argent mais ils ont ris, me disant que c'était moi qu'il voulait. J'ai essayé de me débattre mais ils étaient plus forts que moi, rien d'étonnant à cela…. Ils m'ont frappé tout en me déshabillant, ils m'ont insulté, ils ont continué à m'arracher mes vêtements et m'ont frappé encore… lorsqu'un des hommes à tenter de m'enlever mon boxer, je me suis trouver une volonté sorti de nulle part, j'ai réussi à mettre un coup de tête au premier et j'ai mis un coup de pied bien placé au second. J'ai ensuite pris mes jambes à mon cou et je suis venue me réfugier ici. J'ai eu si peur, ils ont presque réussi à me …. A me violer, mon dieu, ils ont presque réussi, c'est pas possible, comment est ce arrivée? … Oliver, Diggle, je suis désolée? Tellement désolée…

Il me fixe avec un regard d'incompréhension.

 **Oliver :** Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! En revanches ces 2 types vont devoir répondrent de leurs actes, et je te fais le serment qu'ils vont regretter leur geste!

 **Félicity :** Tu ne comprends rien, je suis désolée parce que je suis faible ! Je n'ai pas réussie à faire face à ces 2 hommes, je suis minable! Vous combattez des criminels tous les jours et moi je suis incapable de me défendre face à deux types. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, dans cette équipe...

 **Oliver :** Non, Félicity, je refuse que tu penses cela d'autant que tu as réussi à leur échapper, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le pense! Tu as largement ta place avec nous, n'en doute jamais! Je suis désolé de t'embêter à nouveau avec ça mais tu dois me dire, a quoi ressemblaient-ils? Peux- tu me les décrire ? Il faut qu'on les retrouve, je ne peux pas laisser passer cela !

 **Diggle :** Oliver, Je les ai, ou du moins un des 2 ! Lorsqu'il a suivi Félicity, il apparaît sur les caméras de surveillance du quartier.

Je tourne la tête vers la voix de Diggle et frissonne, je ne veux pas qu'ils se confrontent a mes agresseurs, Oliver est toujours là pour moi, quitte à se mettre en danger. Je me sens terriblement coupable et faible à cet instant

 **Oliver :** Très bien, lances une reconnaissance faciale pour les retrouver, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Je veux que ce problème soit réglé dans les plus brefs délais.

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Je reviens à l'instant présent.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, John ? L'inspecteur Lance vient de m'appeler, il a une piste, notre homme pourrait agir ce soir lors du meeting organisé par Blood. Il commence dans 10 minutes, on doit tous y aller pour sécuriser les lieux.

 **Diggle :** On arrive !

John est déjà debout prêt a partir, pour ma part je ne réagit pas, l'angoisse monte. Je ne suis pas encore sortie depuis mon agression. Je pensai avoir le temps avant de le faire.

 **Diggle :** Fél ? Ca va aller ?

 **Félicity :** Oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste que je pensai pas devoir aller sur le terrain aujourd'hui… Je te l'ai dit, je suis une trouillarde.

 **Diggle :** Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, mais je serai là et Oliver aussi. Mais on a besoin de toi ! S'il y a des bombes de posées, ce sont des centaines de personnes qui sont en danger !

Il a raison, je me lève prend ma tablette et mon téléphone et on sort.

 **Verdict? hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et pour infos je me ferai un plaisir d'accueillir une Béta! j'ai beau me relire un nombre incalculable de fois, il y a toujours des fautes qui restent incrusté dans mes textes!**

A Bientôt ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou à tous!**

 **Tout D'ABORD Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, en haut de ce est! Hesitez pas à me Donner encore et toujours Votre avis !**

 **Ensuite, je veux prevenir CE chapitre Est Vraiment non tournant of this is me permets histoire enfin d'Aborder le sujet de this histoire. La Traite des Femmes. Ce est un sujet sérieux et trés sombre, Fait CERTAINES scène pourront can be choquée.**

 **Maintenant que vous êtes informée, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

 **POV Félicity**

Nous arrivons rapidement sur les lieux du meeting et commençons notre recherche afin de trouver où les bombes ont pu être déposées.

Il y a déjà des centaines de personnes sur les lieux. J'espère que l'on va pouvoir les trouver rapidement. La foule ralentit notre recherche. 15 minutes passent lorsqu'enfin Diggle m'appelle pour me dire qu'il a trouvé une première bombe. Tout s'enchaine rapidement, je commence à désamorcer la bombe, une chance elles sont toutes reliées, je peux donc désamorcer les autres avec la première. Du moins en principe…

Je remarque rapidement qu'elle n'est pas montée comme une bombe classique, en effet, il y a un système de déclenchement manuel. Diggle est à coté de moi, il surveille les alentours lorsque Shrapnel, notre poseur de bombe fait son apparition.

 **Shrapnel :** Dégagez de là tout de suite ou je vous fais exploser !

Je m'arrête et me retourne pour lui faire face, il a le déclencheur dans une main et une arme dans l'autre. Diggle se poste devant moi et fais barrage de son corps entre le maniaque et moi.

Je stop tout mouvement, au moindre geste, il pourrait tout faire exploser ou bien nous tirer dessus.

 **Shrapnel** : Comment osez vous venir détruire mon ouvrage ! C'est insensé, vous ne faite pourtant pas partie de l'élite. Vous devriez être honoré que je me lève contre ce monde d'en haut pour faire valoir nos droits !

 **Diggle :** Quoi ? En tuant des centaines d'innocents, vous êtes complètements malade !

A la fin des mots de Diggle, une flèche coupe le câble qui relie shrapnel à la bombe, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour continuer a désamorcé la bombe qui est toujours active. Un combat, qui, je devine à lieu entre Oliver et Shrapnel à lieu dans mon dos.

 **Félicity :** Diggle ! Il faut que tu trouve les autres bombes afin de t'assurer qu'elles soient bien hors d'usage, sinon il va falloir toute les désamorcer, il s'exécute et part à la recherche des explosifs.

Je continue ma tâche en tentant de faire abstraction des coups derrière moi.

 **Shrapnel :** Dis-moi le justicier, ta copine va peut être désamorcée cette bombe, mais lève la tête un instant et dis moi qui va se charger de celle là ?

Attirer par les paroles de l'homme, je lève les yeux et voit sur un mini dirigeable une bombe, ou du moins je l'imagine, seul les différents point lumineux et les dires de Shrapnel me le confirme.

Je regarde Oliver qui a eu raison de son assaillant, il me fixe et ce jette à la poursuite du dirigeable.

 **Oliver :** Félicity ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

 **Félicity :** Je ne peux pas la désamorcée, il faut qu'on minimise les risques, je ne vois qu'une chose la faire exploser avant qu'elle ne se pose, n'ayant aucune idée de sa destination il faut le faire maintenant, on ne recevra que les déflagrations à cette hauteur.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Oliver arme son arc et tir une flèche armée de mini bombe et celle-ci explose. Malheureusement, celle-ci avec le choc qu'elle provoque fait tomber des colonnes en métal, j'entends Oliver juré et partir en direction des bruits de métal qui se fracasse au sol. Je regarde la direction qu'il prend et aperçoit des formes, il me semble que ce sont Théa et sa mère. Mince, j'espère qu'elles vont bien…

Je me concentre à nouveau sur ma mission, il faut que j'en termine avec cette bombe. Une fois fait, je demande à Diggle s'il a localisée les bombes et si elles sont désactivées.

 **Diggle :** C'est bon Félicity, tout est désactivé, tu as réussie. Je récupère les bombes et on se rejoint.

 **Félicity :** Ok, super, je range et je suis prête !

Je récupère mon matériel et n'ai même pas le temps de savourer notre victoire qu'une violente douleur à la tête me fait tomber dans l'inconscience.

 **POV Oliver :**

Je commence par faire le tour de la ville comme chaque soir, afin de m'assurer que tout va bien.

Le crépuscule arrive, et mon travail commence. Je décide de veiller un peu sur les quartiers chauds de la ville en attendant mon entrevu avec le capitaine Lance.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Lance m'appelle, curieux, je décroche.

 **Oliver :** Capitaine ? Que se passe-t-il ?

 **Lance :** Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir ce soir, je dois couvrir le meeting qu'organise Blood, tout nous pousse à croire que notre poseur de Bombe va faire son apparition là bas.

 **Oliver :** En êtes vous sûr ?

 **Lance :** Certaines de nos sources nous ont parlés de rumeurs, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque.

 **Oliver :** Vous avez raison, je vais aller sécuriser les lieux, aussi. Il faut que je vous voie également pour une autre affaire des plus importantes, je vous appelle après le meeting.

Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre des centaines de personnes vont être présentes. Je vais avoir besoin de renforts, s'il y a des bombes, je n'y arriverai pas seul. L'idée d'emmener Félicity me déplaît fortement mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix.

Je connecte mon oreillette et me branche avec mes deux partenaires.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, John ? L'inspecteur Lance vient de m'appeler, il a une piste, notre homme pourrait agir ce soir lors du meeting organisé par Blood. Il commence dans 10 minutes, on doit tous y aller pour sécuriser les lieux.

 **Diggle :** On arrive !

Je pars instantanément de l'autre côté de la ville. Je suis à l'opposé des lieux, Félicity et Diggle seront arrivés avant moi. Même à moto, il va me falloir presque 20 minutes pour traverser la ville.

Le trajet se passe rapidement. Arrivé sur les lieux, je le scanne et aperçoit ma mère et Théa. Merde !

Blood est déjà sur la scène son discours a commencé. D'apparence, les lieux semblent calme, je me déplace et aperçoit au loin Diggle en posture de défense, il est entre Félicity et Shrapnel. Je me dirige rapidement et discrètement vers eux. Je suis derrière le poseur de bombe, je n'ai pas besoin d'échanger un regard avec Diggle pour savoir qu'il m'a aperçut.

 **Shrapnel** : Comment osez vous venir détruire mon ouvrage ! C'est insensé, vous ne faite pourtant pas partie de l'élite. Vous devriez être honoré que je me lève contre ce monde d'en haut pour faire valoir nos droits !

 **Diggle :** Quoi ? En tuant des centaines d'innocents, vous êtes complètements malade !

Avec ses mots Diggle fait diversion et me laisse le temps d'agir. Je tire une flèche qui coupe tout lien entre l'explosif dans la main droite de ce fou et le matériel nécessaire à son fonctionnement accroché à sa ceinture. Félicity ne perd pas un instant et recommence sa besogne aidé de John.

Je me lance alors dans un combat avec le poseur de bombe. Je refuse de le tuer, c'est le serment que j'ai fait pour Tommy. Mais cet homme me donne du fil à retordre, j'arrive à le désarmer, mais il a du répondant et est très bien entraîné, il se bat comme un militaire. Je prends finalement le dessus sur l'homme et le met à genoux, je le vois alors lever les yeux au ciel et sourire.

 **Shrapnel :** Dis-moi le justicier, ta copine va peut être désamorcée cette bombe, mais lève la tête un instant et dis moi qui va se charger de celle là ?

Avant de lever la tête je mets KO Shrapnel, puis je lève les yeux et voit sur un mini dirigeable avec ce que je suppose être une bombe en tout cas ça clignote.

Un regard à Félicity et la voit dans la même position que moi. Comment va-t-on pouvoir faire ? Il est au moins 8 mètres au dessus de ma tête. Je le suis du mieux que je peux afin de ne pas le perdre de vue et entre en contact avec Félicity.

 **Oliver :** Félicity ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

 **Félicity :** Je ne peux pas la désamorcée, il faut qu'on minimise les risques, je ne vois qu'une chose la faire exploser avant qu'elle ne se pose, n'ayant aucune idée de sa destination il faut le faire maintenant, on ne recevra que les déflagrations à cette hauteur.

Je ne cherche pas plus longtemps, prends une flèche explosive, arme mon arc et tire. La bombe explose haut mais les déflagrations font tomber des pilonnes et sur sa trajectoire, il y a des gens, y compris ma mère et ma sœur.

 **Oliver :** Merde !

Je me lance vers elle pour les aider, mais heureusement Roy est là et les écartes de la trajectoire. Je me dirige vers eux afin de m'assurer que personne n'est blessé et je sécurise un autre pilonne qui menace de chuter.

Après un dernière effort, je me retourne et aperçoit Diggle se dirigeant vers le lieu où se trouve Félicity. Il a les bras chargé de bombes. Il me les remet afin que je les donne à un inspecteur et me dit qu'il va rejoindre Félicity.

 **Oliver :** Ok, on se rejoint tout à l'heure. Je vais donner ça et vous retrouve après.

 **Diggle :** ok

Je me dirige vers un inspecteur et lui explique qu'il s'agit des bombes. Il les prend et me remercie.

Mon téléphone sonne. Diggle… Je décroche instantanément, inquiet.

 **Diggle :** Félicity n'est plus là ! Son oreillette est par terre explosée. Rejoints moi.

Je ne réponds pas et suis déjà en direction de Diggle. Pas elle, pas encore… Je n'aurai jamais dû lui demander de venir. Je lui avais fait une promesse. Une de plus que je n'ai su tenir…

 **POV Félicity**

Une vive douleur au crâne me sort de ma torpeur. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux sur un endroit totalement inconnu. Je ne retrouve pas la chaleur de ma chambre, ni même les bruits caractéristiques du QG. Je me demande où est ce que je suis. Le froid et l'humidité de la pièce me font frissonner.

Je me redresse en position assise un peu étourdie, l'obscurité m'empêche de définir les lieux. Je panique, mes doigts fouillent le sol dur et gelé. Je me sens toute courbaturée et des égratignures me brûlent la peau. Mon mal de tête revient soudainement et je porte mes mains à mon crâne, essayant d'étouffer la douleur. Je gémis malgré moi.

Je ne distingue et n'entends rien, à part mon cœur affolé dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans cette galère. J'essaye de contrôler ma respiration et d'analyser la situation.

D'abord, je suis pieds nues et je porte une robe à en juger le tissu que je touche. Ensuite, mes cheveux reposent sur mes épaules. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de rassembler mes souvenirs.

Je me souvins avoir été avec Diggle au meeting de Blood et d'avoir désamorcée les bombes. Puis me revint parfaitement en mémoire Théa qui a presque été écrasée par cette rampe métallique, et Oliver allant la rejoindre elle et sa mère. J'étais à quelques mètres d'eux à les regarder .Moi pour ma part j'étais en train de désamorcer le bombe et était en communication avec Diggle afin de savoir si elles étaient bien toutes hors d'état de nuire. Je me souviens avoir rangé mes affaires et avoir voulue m'éloigner un peu, prendre un peu d'espace pour me remettre de ce moment angoissant.

Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dehors, je n'étais pas encore prête à affronter tout cela après mon agression. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas et là…le trou noir.

Je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus dans le noir. L'air frais caresse mon corps et je me sens mal. Mais où ai-je atterri, merde ! Je veux rentrer chez moi _!_ Je sens mes larmes me monter aux yeux et ma respiration s'accélère.

 **Félicity :** Au…au secours ! Est-ce quelqu'un m'entend ? Je hurle à pleins poumons.

J'ai un mal fou à parler, ma gorge est sèche. J'essaye de me relever mais mes jambes se dérobent et je tombe sur le sol glacé et rugueux. Les battements de mon cœur ne cessent de s'intensifier, et l'air commence à me manquer.

Je sanglote doucement et me remets debout. Mon équilibre ne me joue plus de tour et mes bras balayent les ténèbres. Je continue à appeler, espérant que l'on me réponde. J'avance lentement en priant que je ne rencontre aucun obstacle mais mes pieds ne touchent que le sol froid.

Tout à coup, je cogne mon orteil sur un objet. Je pousse un cri strident et ma tête tape par terre. Pour la seconde fois, je perds connaissance…

Mon deuxième réveil est plus agréable que le premier. Je suis au chaud ou du moins une couverture me recouvre! Je veux ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières semblent peser des tonnes. Je reste alors immobile, ma tête prenant appui sur quelque chose de chaud.

Je ressens toujours un peu de froid autour de moi, mais ce n'est pas comparable à tout à l'heure. Mes pieds et mes jambes semblent être en contact avec le sol. J'entends des voix et décide de continuer à simuler l'inconscience espérant obtenir des infos de ces fameuses voix. J'en compte au moins 3 …

Oh mon Dieu _…_ Je suis enfermée dans une pièce avec trois hommes…et ce sont mes ravisseurs…

 **Ryan :** Je crois qu'elle a froid. Elle tremble, dit un des 3 hommes.

 **Peter :** On s'en fou, Ryan ! Qu'elle crève de froid maintenant ou après, ça change rien ! Elle ne s'en tira pas facilement. En attendant les ordres du boss, elle reste ici.

Cette voix me terrorisa littéralement. Je me force, et je ne sais comment, à ne pas sangloter. Je suis foutue…Je vais mourir…Je le sais. Je ne reverrais plus jamais le soleil, je ne reverrais plus jamais Oliver, Diggle, Barry, ma mère …

L'homme que j'identifie comme Ryan soupire bruyamment.

 **Ryan :** Putain Peter, ta gueule ! On a besoin d'elle, elle va nous rapporter un max de tune.

 **Peter :** Allons Ryan, on a quand même le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ?

Cette phrase me glace le sang et des frissons parcourent mon échine. Pas encore, cette fois je n'y survivrai pas.

 **Carl :** C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne…, intervint la troisième voix.

 **Peter :** Mignonne…Imagine ce que peut faire cette merveilleuse petite bouche, Ryan.

 **Ryan :** Je ne sais pas Peter, elle est ici parce qu'on a reçu une commande, je ne sais pas si le client serait content de savoir qu'on a testé la marchandise…, hésita Ryan.  
En plus, si comme on le pense elle connaît le justicier, on a intérêt à la jouer fine et à ne pas traîner dans les parages.

Sa voix s'éloigne de moi. D'un coté, je n'aime pas ça. Sa présence me rassure un peu (il a l'air un peu moins barge que les 2 autres) mais ce sentiment a vite disparu quand je comprends qu'il a les mêmes intentions qu'eux… Me vendre, et profiter de moi si possible. Cela ne peut pas être réel, non. D'un moment à l'autre, je vais me réveiller dans mon lit, chez moi. Je ne peux pas vivre ce cauchemar. Je ne veux pas. Je veux me pincer, mais mes membres sont paralysés par l'angoisse.

Il y a un moment de silence. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine, tellement il bat fort. Maintenant, je suis terrifiée d'ouvrir les yeux, j'ai peur de voir leurs visages, peur de savoir ce qui m'attends.

Soudain, j'entends des pas venir vers moi. J'essais de respirer profondément, comme si je dormais. C'est l'exercice le plus difficile de ma vie. Mon corps se crispe quand je sens des doigts frôler mes chevilles. Le contact est doux, léger, mais il n'en est pas moins terrifiant.

Quand on remonte ma robe sur mon ventre, ma respiration devient erratique et mon cœur s'emballe. Je panique, figée. J'entends des respirations bruyantes et un grognement loin de moi. Tout à coup, je sens que l'on m'écarte les cuisses. C'est le geste de trop. Je n'en peux plus. Avec je ne sais quel courage, je me redresse subitement et envois de toute mes forces un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui se tient près de moi.

 **Félicity :** NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !

Je m'éloigne contre le mur, l'adrénaline courant toujours dans mes veines. Et pour la première fois, j'observe mon environnement et mes trois kidnappeurs. Une faible lumière au plafond éclaire la pièce aux murs sombres et froids. Cela ressemble à une cave, aucun mobilier. Rien, à part un sceau renversé. C'est certainement ça qui m'a fait tomber. Je repère une couverture plié à mes pieds, sans doute la chose qui me soutient la tête et une seconde étalé à coté de moi.

Je relève les yeux vers l'homme accroupi devant moi. Une plainte lui échappe alors qu'il se redresse. Il est grand, avec un corps musclé. L'homme frotte sa main sur sa mâchoire carrée et me regarde de ses yeux noirs. Il a l'air furieux. Je le reconnais, c'était le visage de l'homme qui était affiché sur mon écran un peu plus tôt dans la journée… Ils m'ont donc retrouvée…

Un blond s'approche de lui.

 **Peter :** Putain mec, elle ne t'a pas raté !

Je frissonne. Je le reconnais, c'est le deuxième homme qui m'a attaquée.

 **Ryan :** La ferme !

Un autre type s'approche, et j'en déduis rapidement qu'il s'agit de Carl.

 **Peter :** Quel est le nom d'Arrow, on sait que tu connais son identité ? me demande l'homme, les yeux un peu trop sur mon décolleté. On a compris lorsqu'on t'as vu au parc à désamorcer les bombes.

Je tressaille au ton de sa voix. Il me fait penser à un prédateur qui va se jeter sur sa proie. Et je prend peur, non seulement il veut me vendre mais en plus il a dans l'intention de me soutirer des informations sur Oliver…

 **Félicity :** Je…je…je ne sais pas, dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Peu importe je ne trahirai pas Oliver.

 **Ryan :** On t'a posé une question, intervient finalement le roux toujours en colère.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne dis rien. Il _s_ peuvent aller se faire foutre !

 **Félicity :** Allez-vous faire foutre ! Hurlais-je désormais en pleurs, en espérant que quelqu'un de l'extérieur m'entende.

Soudain, Ryan s'avance vers moi, déterminé. Il m'empoigne les cheveux en tirant dessus. Je crie de douleur et mes mains s'accrochent à son bras pour lui faire lâcher prise. Je ferme les yeux, attendant la suite.

 **Ryan :** Ecoute-moi bien ma jolie, je n'ai pas le temps et je ne suis surtout pas d'humeur pour jouer à ton petit jeu, dit il d'une voix ferme à mon oreille.

Je ne réponds pas, l'angoisse bloque ma gorge. Sa soudaine proximité me fait frémir. J'ai peur, terriblement peur. Je suis même étonnée de ne m'être pas encore évanouie sous le poids de toutes ces émotions.

Ryan me tire de nouveau les cheveux, mais cette fois-ci, je me sens entraînée. J'ouvre les yeux en grimaçant de douleur. L'homme me sort de la cave et m'amène directement vers la droite. Une lumière m'aveugle brièvement. Quand mes yeux s'habituent, je constate que je suis dans une salle de bain. Il y a une douche et un lavabo. Tout est carrelé blanc.

Ryan me pousse brutalement dans la douche et je tombe sur les fesses. J'étouffe un gémissement douloureux. Carl et Peter entrent dans la pièce. Ryan s'empare du jet d'eau et me vise.

 **Ryan :** Répond à ma putain de question, maintenant. Comment s'appelle-t'il ? Me menace t il.

-Silence.

 **Peter :** C'est qu'elle est têtue, la blonde…, murmure t'il a son acolyte.

Sans que je me rende compte, un liquide glacé jaillit sur moi. Je me crispe de surprise alors que ma robe, mouillée maintenant, me colle à la peau. Mes cheveux se plaquent contre mes joues et je respire par la bouche. Ryan arrête l'eau et s'adresse de nouveau à moi.

 **Ryan :** J'attends.

Silence. En fait, je suis plus occupée à calmer mes tremblements. Je suis trempée et mes dents s'entrechoquent, tellement je suis frigorifiée. Mon bourreau lâche un petit rire.

 **Ryan :** Tu crois pouvoir gagner en restant silencieuse, mmmh ? Tu penses que je vais lâcher l'affaire? C'est très mal me connaître, Félicity.

Je sursaute en sentant de nouveau l'eau gelé sur mon corps. Il reste plus longtemps et stoppe le jet.

 **Ryan :** Alors ?

Je tousse. Je ramène mes jambes sur moi en frictionnant mes bras, essayant de retrouver ma chaleur corporelle. Je veux qu'il arrête de m'asperger d'eau glacé. Je suis un être humain, bordel ! Alors je cède…

 **Alors?! Un avis, hésitez pas je n'attends que ça pour trouver le plaisir de poster la suite!**

 **Qu'est ce notre héroïne va avouer? Que va t'il lui arriver? L'identité du bel Oliver va t'elle être compromise?**

 **Donnez moi vos idées sur la suite!**

 **A Bientôt ;)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hey!**

 **me revoilà avec la suite! en** **espérant** **que vous aimerez autant. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire...**

 **Toujours un grands merci aux lecteurs et à celle et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage. C'est une motivation incroyable.**

 **Je vous laisse avec la suite qui j'espère vous plaira! On se retrouve en bas.**

 **Ryan :** Alors ?

Je tousse. Je ramène mes jambes sur moi en frictionnant mes bras, essayant de retrouver ma chaleur corporelle. Je veux qu'il arrête de m'asperger d'eau glacé. Je suis un être humain, bordel ! Alors je cède…

 **Félicity :** A… A…ARROW, fis je de mes lèvres tremblantes mais avec un sourire mesquin. Je peux jurer qu'elles sont bleues à cet instant. Je suis totalement frigorifiée.

 **Carl :** Putain Ryan, laisse tomber, elle ne l'ouvrira pas comme ça, on va employer d'autre méthodes…

Ryan se retourne vers lui, furibond. Il lui dit quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. J'ai arrêté de trembler mais je pleure toujours. Je suis fatiguée, je rêve de retrouver mon lit. Carl soupire et s'approche de moi. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Que va t-il faire ? Je relève la tête. Il me tend seulement la main. Je la fixe sans rien faire.

 **Carl :** Je ne mords pas. Viens.

Il me tire la main alors que Peter se positionne derrière moi. Je suis certaine que ce pervers y trouve une occasion pour mater mes fesses. Cela me dégoûte littéralement. Non…Pitié…, sanglotais-je.

Je me mets à tirer sa main du coté opposé, essayant de m'échapper de son emprise. Mes orteils s'accrochent à la moquette refusant de bouger. Peter se colle à mon dos et je frissonne en sentant une chose dure se presser contre mes fesses. Ryan est de retour et m'empoigne violemment le bras et me jette sur son épaule. Ma robe mouille son T-shirt et c'est tant mieux.

Je crie en frappant mes poings contre son dos. Il plaque mes jambes d'un bras les immobilisant. Je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps sur mon ventre, son odeur masculine et virile me faisant tourner la tête et me donnant la nausée.

Soudain, il me lance dans le vide et au moment où je m'attends à rencontrer le sol dur, je suis surprise de sentir mon corps rebondir sur quelque chose. C'est un matelas. Sale, cependant. _Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?_ Je peux mettre ma main au feu pour dire qu'il n'y était pas tout à l'heure. Je recommence à pleurer, je vais passer la nuit ici, dans cette cave sombre et froide. J'espère qu'il va me laisser au moins la lumière.

Tout à coup, une autre idée me frappe. Il y a un matelas, il y a trois hommes et je suis seule. Ils ne vont tout de même pas réitérer leur agression et finir ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu terminer il y a quelques heures? Je me repasse en mémoire mon agression qui m'a laissée sous le choc, et les regards de mes kidnappeurs dans la salle de bain. Je frissonne.

Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, comme pour me protéger. J'ai toujours froid, je suis toujours trempée…Mes pieds sont congelés… Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour une bonne paire de chaussettes… _Pathétique, non ?_ Je n'ai même pas remarqué que Peter et Carl ont disparus. Ryan est devant moi et me fixe.

Peter revient avec une serviette et une énorme couverture.

 **Peter :** C'est vraiment nécessaire, Ryan ? Soupire t il.

 **Ryan :** Oui. Maintenant, va rejoindre Carl s'il te plaît, répond Ryan d'un ton neutre.

 **Peter :** Je pense que tu la gâtes trop. Elle va se faire des idées, murmura t'il

 **Ryan :** Ça ne te regarde pas. Je m'en occupe et je vous rejoins dans une minute.

Sans un mot, Peter sort de la pièce, me laissant de nouveau seul avec Ryan. Ce dernier s'approche et me tend la serviette. Je le regarde sans aucune réaction. Il soupire et s'agenouille devant moi. Avec un bout de la serviette, il commence à m'essuyer le visage.

 **Ryan :** Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer, tu sais…, dit-il soudainement quand il passe le tissu sur ma joue.

Ses yeux noirs me scrutent. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Il a l'air gentil, mais ses changements d'humeur me font peur.

 **Félicity :** S'il te plaît…Laisse moi m'en aller…Pitié…, tentais je.

Après tout, il a commencé à me tutoyer. Pourquoi ne ferais je pas de même ?

 **Ryan :** Je ne peux pas. Tu as été choisie, c'est toi qu'il veut. Il a passé commande en te désignant toi et seulement toi !

Il avait l'air désolé. _Désolé ?_ _DÉSOLÉ_ _?_

 **Félicity :** Je t'en prie…Je ne dirais rien à personne, je te le jure…

 **Ryan :** Tout ce que tu diras ne changera rien, ce n'est pas à moi de décider, je suis désolé.

Voilà. Fini. Je ne pourrais plus m'échapper. Cette vérité me frappe encore plus violemment et je grelote. De peur, de froid, je n'en sais trop rien…Négocier avec lui ne sert à rien. Il continue d'éponger chaque parcelle de mon visage, puis descend vers mon cou. Il s'arrête une seconde.

 **Ryan :** Tu devrais te sécher toute seule à présent.

Et sans que je m'y attende, il me balance des vêtements secs

 **Ryan :** Dormir avec une robe mouillée n'est pas une bonne idée, se justifie-t-il.

Enfin, il tourne les talons et ferme la porte. J'entends le verrouillage de la serrure. Ce son signifie la fin de ma vie. En pleurant, je commence à enlever les dernières traces d'humidité de mon corps. Une fois sec, j'enfile les vêtements que m'a donné mon bourreau, pas que j'espérai des grandes marques mais je ne m'attendais pas à un mini short avec un tee shirts qui ne recouvre même pas mon nombril… je place la couverture sur le matelas, avant de me jeter dessus. Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est. Si c'est le matin ou la nuit. Doucement, je commence vraiment à prendre conscience que je ne vais probablement plus sortir d'ici. Je sanglote en mémorisant chaque trait de mes proches…Oliver, Diggle, ils sont ma famille. Je n'entendrais plus les conseils avisés de Diggle, ni ne subirais les regards doux et perturbant d'Oliver. Je regrette à présent d'avoir rompue tout contact avec ma mère, malgré tout nos différends, elle me manque beaucoup…

J'ignore si c'est une heure décente pour m'endormir, en tout cas je pleure ma liberté perdue. Avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte, je me demande si Oliver va réussir à trouver une piste pour me libérer.

 **POV Oliver :**

J'arrive devant les portes du QG, tape le code et rentre. Je descends les escaliers, et la première chose qui me frappe est la chaise vide en face de moi. J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac. J'ai une boule dans le fond de la gorge, et un trou au milieu de la poitrine… Il faut que j'arrête de ressasser tout ça dans ma tête, je me poserai des questions plus tard sur ce que je ressens, ma priorité actuellement est de retrouver Félicity. Nous n'avons trouvé aucunes traces de son enlèvement sur les lieux. Nous avons fouillées chaque recoin, mais il n'y avait rien.

Diggle est à coté de moi en train de lancer des recherches.

 **Oliver :** Il faut qu'on la retrouve. Ils n'ont laissés aucunes traces ! Notre seul piste est la photo de l'homme que tu as réussi à capturer sur les vidéos hier soir. Ce sont les mêmes personnes qu'hier soir c'est certain !

 **Diggle :** J'ai déjà relancé la reconnaissance faciale, mais hier déjà cela n'a rien donné. De plus, il faut qu'on garde à l'esprit qu'il y a une infime possibilité que ce ne soit pas les mêmes personnes qu'hier. C'est peu probable, mais sait-on jamais ! Je vais pirater les caméras de surveillance, peut être qu'on va trouver quelque chose.

J'hoche la tête, de mon coté j'imprime une photo de l'homme que l'on a et prends contact avec Lance.

 **Lance :** Allô ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? On s'est quitté il y a tout juste quelques minutes !

 **Oliver :** Vous allez recevoir une photo sur votre téléphone, j'ai besoin de savoir de qui il s'agit, c'est d'une importance capitale !

 **Lance :** Pourquoi ? que se passe-t-il ?

 **Oliver :** Notre amie commune a de gros problèmes, elle a été enlevée par cet homme !

 **Lance :** très bien, je vous recontacte dès que j'ai des informations, et merci pour votre aide de tout à l'heure.

Je raccroche et me sent coupable de la situation de mon informaticienne préférée. Nous n'en serions pas là si je n'avais pas demandé à Félicity de venir. Elle aurait dû rester ici, en sécurité, quel idiot je fais. L'attente me paraît interminable, je fais les cent pas en espérant passer le temps. Je m'impatiente de recevoir la moindre nouvelle information. Je me sens réellement inutile.

Je suis dans mes pensées lorsque John m'interpelle.

 **Diggle :** Oliver, viens voir ! Félicity avait dû commencer à chercher des informations sur son agresseur, apparemment elle a trouvé quelque chose, il s'appelle Ryan McGuiness ! Il y a un dossier classé confidentiel ouvert. Il est une des têtes n°1 recherché par la CIA. Il serait mêlé à un dossier du nom d'OURAL.

Je frémis, ennemi n°1, tout ce la ne me dit rien de bon. La savoir entre les mains d'un psychopathe de ce genre me fait totalement flippé.

J'envoi le nom de Ryan McGuiness à Lance afin qu'il m'obtienne toutes les informations possibles. Je m'installe à coté de Diggle espérant me rendre utile et l'aide dans ses recherches.

Le temps passe et nous ne trouvons aucunes trace du dossier OURAL ni de l'endroit ou peuvent se trouver ces types. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de l'inspecteur… Je me sens réellement impuissant.

Il est 4H35, cela fait maintenant presque 7h que Félicity a été enlevée.  
J'avale le fond de ma tasse de café, afin de me tenir éveillé. Le manque de sommeil commence à se faire sentir, un coup d'œil à mon partenaire m'indique qu'il en est de même pour lui. Je lui ai pourtant dit à multiple reprise de faire une pause, à chaque fois il a refusé. Je le comprends, Félicity et lui son proche également, ils ont su créer un lien fraternel, et aujourd'hui une bande de pervers déjantés s'en sont pris 2 fois en moins de 48 heures à celle qu'il considère comme une sœur, à celle que je considère comme ma partenaire, mon amie, peut être plus…

Je suis totalement désemparé face à cette situation, des recherches sont lancées, je ne peux rien faire de plus, ne tenant plus je me lève et me dirige vers mon mannequin d'entrainement et le frappe encore et encore, ça me défoule et me réveille. A bout de souffle, je me laisse tomber au sol, afin de réfléchir, trouver une solution.

Il y a quelques jours encore, avant le retour de Félicity, je me souviens avoir eu hâte qu'elle rentre, qu'elle me revienne. Je voulais pouvoir connaître tout les détails de son séjour, mais surtout pouvoir la retrouver à mes côtés. La voir sourire, ce sourire qui illumine mes journées, elle est mon soleil personnel. J'aime imaginer que je suis un privilégié, avoir ce petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempée à coté de moi, qui m'est loyale coûte que coûte.

Aujourd'hui encore j'en ai la preuve, si elle ne me connaissait pas, si je ne l'avais pas mêlée aux histoires d'Arrow, elle ne serait probablement dans cette situation.

9 heures se sont écoulées, aucune rançon, aucun corps n'a été retrouvée, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose, les personnes qui l'ont enlevée l'on fait seulement pour eux. Ils n'ont pas l'intention de la relâcher…Je me perds dans mes sombres pensées lorsque je suis tiré de celle-ci par mon téléphone qui vibre à coté de moi.

Je me jette dessus pour décrocher.

 **Oliver :** Je vous écoute.

 **Lance :** J'ai réussi à réunir quelques informations. Votre homme, Mr McGUINESS est très difficile à pister mais si j'en crois mon contact, il est mêlé à un dossier OURAL. Son nom est en rapport avec une enquête de trafic d'être humain. Des agents sont actuellement infiltrés pour faire tomber l'organisation. Ils ont pour habitude d'enlever des jeunes femmes dont la tête a été mise à pris par des hommes riches. Elles sont généralement enlevées et revendues, on estime que l'on a en moyenne 72 heures pour les retrouver avant qu'elles ne disparaissent définitivement.

La dernière fois que les agents de la CIA les ont localisés, ils étaient sur un yacht sur les quais de la marina.

 **Oliver :** Merci de vos informations inspecteurs. On se recontacte au moindre changement.

 **Lance :** Attendez, juste 2 choses… Tout d'abord lorsque vous aurez retrouvé Mlle SMOAK, je considère que nous serons quittes, vous m'avez ramené ma fille, je vous ai aidé à ramener votre partenaire, et ensuite, retrouvez là ! Elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive.

 **Oliver :** Très bien inspecteur, merci.

Je me retourne pour expliquer à John les découvertes de l'inspecteur, mais un regard dans sa direction me fait comprendre qu'il a tout entendu, il est debout clés en main, il m'attend.

Je prends mon arc et mon carquois prêt à me jeter dans la gueule du loup si cela peut la sauver. Nous sortons, Diggle prend le van et je prends ma moto. Je n'ai plus envie de chercher sur informatique une trace de leur passage. Je suis un homme de terrain, je vais donc fouiller chaque bateau s'il le faut mais je vais la retrouver, j'en fais le serment.

 **POV Félicity :**

J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai mal partout, mon corps me brûle, j'ai mal à la tête… Je réfléchis un instant pour me remémorer les derniers instants.

 _Flash back :_

Après le départ de Ryan, je me suis allongée, épuisée. Je grelotte, rien à faire je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer. Je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Je me recroqueville, les jambes serrées contre mon buste. Dans la lumière qui filtre par la porte ouverte, je peux apercevoir celui qui me fait le plus peur. Peter.

Il allume une petite lumière, ferme la porte et s'approche de moi. Il me jauge avant de s'approcher encore plus, je suis tétanisée par l'angoisse. Il est maintenant en face de moi, et m'ordonne de me lever. Je ne fais rien, je suis trop flippée. Il me prend alors par le bras et me relève. Il a dans les mains 2 paires de menottes. Il me pousse contre une paroi où se trouvent des anneaux accrochés au mur. Mes pensées ne font qu'un tour.

 **Félicity :** Non, je vous en supplie, non !

 **Peter :** Ta gueule ! Tu vas te taire et je vais éviter de te refaire le portrait…

Je pleure, je ne vois pas l'utilité de me forcer à résister. Il me colle au mur et attache mes mains au mur à l'aide des menottes.

 **Peter :** Bien, tu n'es pas si bête finalement ! Maintenant tu vas être une gentille fille !

Sa main caresse ma joue, je détourne la tête afin de réduire tout contact et tout regard avec ce monstre. Il n'apprécie pas mon geste et me frappe au visage. Mon nez saigne à nouveau, mes blessures de la veille causée lors de ma première agression sont loin d'être cicatrisées. Il balade ses mains sur mon corps à travers le tissu. Je ferme les yeux attendant seulement que ça se termine.

Un bruit attire mon attention, une porte qui s'ouvre. Je vois au loin Ryan qui arrive rapidement vers nous et pousse Peter et le frappe au visage.

 **Ryan :** Je t'ai dis pas touche. Elle n'est pas pour toi ! Dégage !

 **Peter :** Mais, Ryan ! Je n'ai fais que…

Peter n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ryan réagit déjà. Il sort un pistolet et tire au sol prés de Peter et très proche de moi, trop proche ! Puis il le tient en joug. J''hurle de terreur au bruit qui siffle prés de moi. Je tire sur mes liens dans un faible espoir de m'enfuir.

 **Ryan :** Maintenant !

 **Peter :** T'es complètement barge !

 **Ryan :** Un, … Deux,….

Peter sort rapidement. Lorsqu'il ferme la porte, je me retrouve seule face à Ryan. Mon corps est secoué par d'énormes spasmes et mes larmes ne cessent de couler.

 **Ryan :** Arrêtes de chialer. .. J'ai dit Ferme-là !

Je suis terrorisée, je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie ! J'espère encore voir apparaître Oliver et Dig, mais d'un autre côté, je souhaite que non, je ne veux pas les savoirs si proche de ses malades, l'idée qu'ils leur arrivent quelques choses m'angoisse d'autant plus…

 **Ryan :** Ton acheteur arrive d'ici 1 heure. Sèches tes larmes, essais de te donner une apparence convenable. Il n'a pas payé pour avoir une pleurnicharde ! Tu pars avec lui dés qu'il aura payé. Mais, avant toute chose je n'ai pas oublié notre discussion. Je veux que tu me donne le nom d'Arrow !

 **Félicity :** Sinon quoi ? Tu me descends ? Je t'en pris… Fais moi ce plaisir ! Je n'attends que ça ! Je n'attends plus rien de ma vie !

Ryan me scrute un instant et me regarde avec un léger sourire, j'ai l'impression que son humeur s'est grandement améliorée en l'espace de quelques instants… Il me détache et me conduit vers la salle de bain, pour que je me redonne une apparence convenable. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce type… A un moment il est plutôt agréable et l'instant d'après il est agressif, méchant et me terrorise.

Je ne sais combien de temps je mets à me rafraîchir, mais les coups donnés à la porte me font comprendre qu'il est temps que je sorte.

 **Ryan :** Dépêches toi ! Il est là, et il veut te voir.

Je ne bouge pas, je sens la panique monter en moi, que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ?

La porte de la salle de bain, mon seul bouclier actuel face à ce qui m'attend, s'ouvre et laisse apparaître Ryan, lil aborde un regard dur et déterminé.

 **Ryan :** bouges toi, on ne va pas t'attendre toute la journée.

Il me tire par le bras et me conduit vers une grande salle, plusieurs hommes sont assis autour d'une table. Mon arrivée est vite remarquée et tous lèvent les yeux vers moi. C'est à cet instant que j'aperçois à travers ces hommes un visage familier. Je formule un vague Oh, et mon cœur s'accélère.

 **et voilà! c'est tout pour ce chapitre! Mais qui est cette mystérieuse personne? J'attends avec impatiente vos idées. Cliquez en dessous et laissez moi une reviews!**

 **S'il vous plaiiiiiiiitttttttt!**

 **A bientôt! ;)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hey!**

 **Un grand merci pour toute vos reviews, cela me comble. Avec un peu d'avance je vous poste le nouveau chapitre, je suis absente tout le weekend et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre lundi. Je vous prévient d'avance je suis bientôt en vacances et je pars , je ne pourrais certainement pas poster pendant cette période, mais j'essaierai! Rassurez vous le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera posté!**

 **Je vous laisse tranquille et bonne lecture!**

 **POV Félicity :**

 **Ryan :** Bouges, on ne va pas t'attendre toute la journée.

Il me tire par le bras et me conduit vers une grande salle, plusieurs hommes sont assis autour d'une table. Mon arrivée est vite remarquée et tous lèvent les yeux vers moi. C'est à cet instant que j'aperçois à travers ces hommes un visage familier. Je formule un vague Oh, et mon cœur s'accélère

Je capte son regard, il s'approche de moi lentement, tel un félin qui va bondir sur sa proie. Il me fixe, me scrute et m'examine sous toute les coutures. Je me sens humiliée sous son regard.

 **Homme :** Ecoutes moi attentivement, je vais t'expliquer ce qui se passe et ce que j'attends de toi. J'ai dépensé une belle somme d'argent pour toi. Maintenant, tu vas faire tout ce que je te demande. Tu m'appartiens. Je sais tout de toi et tu le sais ! Si tu me contrarie, il y aura des répercussions et tu devras les assumer ! Rappelles toi que je sais où vit ta mère, tes amis, et je n'hésiterai pas à leur faire payer tes erreurs.

Il me tourne autour, prend mon visage entre ses mains. J'ai la nausée, je suis complètement perdue, pourquoi fait il ça ?

 **Homme :** Je retire 5% du prix prévu pour la transaction. Vous me l'avez abimée, et j'avais exigé qu'elle soit absolument parfaite ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ma belle, ma douce et intelligente Félicity. Nous sommes maintenant réunis et je ne te lâcherai plus !

 **Félicity :** Je ne peux pas en dire autant ! Quelle désagréable surprise de te revoir Cooper ! Comment as-tu pu changer à ce point ? Tu me répugne !

 **Cooper :** Ferme là ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ! il va falloir te graver dans le crâne que tu m'appartient, que tu respires seulement parce que je le souhaite ! Fais en sorte que ça reste le cas, alors tais toi et comporte toi comme je le souhaite !

Je suis estomaquée, comment est ce possible, je suis chamboulée, sous le choc, mon cerveau carbure à 2000 à l'heure pour essayer de comprendre ma situation. Cooper se tourne vers mes 3 geôliers qui m'ont accompagnés et leurs demandent de me conduire dans ma nouvelle prison.

 **Cooper :** Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, je finis ma transaction avec ces messieurs et te rejoint très vite. On va rattraper toutes ces années perdues ! Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, j'ai juste envie de vomir.  
Emmenez là !

Nous sortons et on me dirige vers ma nouvelle résidence. Je désespère que l'on me sorte de cet enfer. Une larme m'échappe, je me sens faible à cet instant, il faut que je me reprenne, que je trouve un plan pour fuir cet enfer.

 **POV Oliver :**

Nous mettons plus de 30 minutes à analyser les bateaux de la marina avant de trouver un bateau suspect. Un homme armé rode autour, et plusieurs hommes son présent sur le navire.

Il y a de forte chance que se soit ce que nous cherchons. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, j'espère que Félicity est ici, que je la ramène avec moi, loin de cette histoire, en sécurité avec moi. Je me fais la promesse de tout lui dire, de tout lui avouer, je ne veux plus être séparée de cette femme.

Je consulte Diggle et nous nous mettons d'accord. On attaque lui à l'avant moi à l'arrière, on descend les étages ensemble, on ne se sépare pas et on doit toujours être en contact visuel.

Je monte discrètement sur le bateau, et assomme le premier garde qui est pris par surprise. Un deuxième, un troisième et bientôt une demi-douzaine d'hommes font leur arrivée. J'assomme, je tire, et essai de ne pas tuer mais l'envie est forte. Je ne me maîtrise pas lorsqu'il s'agit de ma jolie blonde au sourire inébranlable ! Diggle n'est pas en reste et gère aussi rapidement que moi les intrus qui nous empêchent d'avancer.

Une fois la menace réglée, nous descendons, il n'y a personne à cet étage, étrange, nous progressons rapidement, lorsque j'entends un cri qui déchire le silence lourd du bateau. Je me dirige alors vers la cave, pris d'une pulsion, je rentre afin de libérer toutes les victimes. Diggle me suit de près et assure mes arrières.

J'analyse rapidement les lieux, plusieurs hommes sont en train de discuter d'un coté et de l'autre, se trouve plusieurs femmes, elles sont au sol sur des matelas. Ils n'ont pas dû entendre notre combat deux étages plus hauts et apparemment n'ont pas été informés de la menace que Diggle et moi représentons. Impensable, mais tant mieux cela nous laisse l'effet de surprise ! Parmi ce groupe se trouve un homme qui est en train d'agresser une femme. Avec le peu de lumière et la distance je perçois seulement des silhouettes, mais en analysant un peu mieux, je vois que la femme qui subit les assauts de l'homme a de longs cheveux bouclés blond.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, pas ça ! Pas elle ! J'accours sans même réfléchir aux risques encourus. Je dois la libérer. Je décoche une flèche dans la poitrine de l'homme et arrive auprès d'elle. Je me penche rapidement vers la blonde allongée face au sol et la retourne pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas Félicity. Merde, mais bon je ne regrette pas mon geste, ces pauvres femmes ne mérite pas ça ! Je n'ai pas le temps de la chercher dans la cave, nous sommes attaqués par les hommes, Diggle est déjà entrain de se battre contre 3 hommes les 3 autres s'approchent de moi. Je ne cherche pas et leurs tirent dessus, je les abats tout les 3 en peu de temps. Un regard vers Diggle, et je vois qu'il met KO son dernier assaillant.

Au loin, j'aperçois un homme plus « chic » que les autres tenter de prendre la fuite. Le chef du groupe, je suppose. Je me jette sur l'homme et lui tire une flèche dans la jambe pour le stopper. J'arrive vers lui et le projette contre le mur le plus proche et l'assomme. Si quelqu'un peut me donner des informations c'est lui ! Et il a intérêt de tout me déballer rapidement s'il ne veut pas que je teste toutes les méthodes que j'ai acquises ces dernières années sur lui !

 **Diggle :** J'ai fait le tour, Félicity n'est pas là ! J'ai demandé aux filles si elle l'avait aperçu mais elle ne semble pas la connaître. On a peut être pas la bonne piste ?

 **Oliver :** On verra bien, on l'embarque avec nous, je vais l'interroger. Pour le reste, on appel Lance pour qu'il prenne en charge ces femmes et mette ces ordures derrières les barreaux.

Diggle sort son téléphone et appel Lance, de mon côté je trouve une corde et attache les poignets et les pieds de l'homme que j'ai assommé précédemment et me dirige vers la sortie pour le mettre dans le van.

 **Diggle :** Lance va arriver. Ou est ce qu'on l'emmène celui là ?

 **Oliver :** Dans ma planque de secours. Prends ma moto et suis moi, je conduis le van.

Le trajet se fait rapidement. Une fois arrivé, je descends l'homme toujours inconscient et l'attache à une chaise. Il est dans une pièce à l'écart.

J'attends qu'il reprenne connaissance, le temps me paraît long. Diggle est sur l'ordinateur portable et utilise la connexion précaire que j'ai installée afin de trouver son identité. Si Félicity était là, elle serait folle, me disant encore que j'ai une installation totalement arriérée, pire que les collants fluo des années 80. Je souris un bref instant en pensant à elle. Je dois la retrouver, elle me manque tellement.

Des gémissements me sortent de mes rêveries, à nous 2, tu vas parler !

Je m'approche de l'homme et lui renverse une bouteille d'eau au visage pour bien le réveiller. Il ouvre les yeux sous l'effet de surprise et me fixe. Nous sommes que tout les 2, John est dans la pièce à coté.

 **Oliver :** Nous allons parler un peu tout les 2 ! Commence par me dire ton nom !

Pour seule réponse, il me crache à la figure. Très bien, si tu veux la jouer comme ça ! On va être 2…Je n'ai pas le temps pour la délicatesse, je sors un mouchoir que je lui insère dans la bouche pour camoufler ses hurlements. Je lui plante alors deux flèches métalliques dans les cuisses et relie le tout à l'électricité. J'enclenche alors le jus et le corps de l'homme face à moi se crispe. A cet instant je perds toute humanité. La seule chose importante est la réponse dont j'ai besoin. Après 15 secondes, je fais arrêter la torture et lui retire le mouchoir de sa bouche.

 **Oliver :** Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Mais par contre ce que j'ai, ce sont des compétences particulières, que j'ai acquises au cours d'un long séjour avec des hommes sans âmes. Des compétences qui font de moi un véritable cauchemar pour toi. Alors, si tu me dis ce que je veux maintenant, ça s'arrêtera là. En revanche, si tu ne parles pas maintenant, je vais appliquer des méthodes d'interrogatoires que tu ne soupçonnes même pas et tu finiras dans tout les cas par parler!

Il me crache à nouveau au visage. Je lui mets à nouveau le morceau de tissus dans la bouche et enclenche l'électricité. 15 secondes à nouveau et j'arrête, lui enlève le tissus et l'interroge du regard. Il semble prêt à coopérer.

 **Oliver :** Ton nom ?

 **Homme :** Manuel Lopez.

Je lui présente la photo de Félicity.

 **Oliver :** Ou est cette femme ? Je sais que tu as été engagé pour l'enlever ? Ce sont tes hommes qui l'on kidnappé, alors dis moi où elle est !

 **Manuel :** Je… je ne sais pas !

 **Oliver** : vraiment ?

Je n'attends pas de réponse et enclenche l'électricité, il va parler et maintenant. Cette fois ci je ne lui ai pas mis le tissus, il hurle a gorge déployée, peu importe, seul le résultat compte. Je coupe le courant et il me déballe tout.

 **Manuel :** Franck Berlioz, il m'a payé pour qu'on lui emmène cette meuf. Pas pour le trafic habituel, une commande spécial. Il a engagé mes 3 meilleurs hommes pour régler l'affaire.

 **Oliver :** et où est ce que je peux le trouver ce Mr BERLIOZ ?

 **Manuel :** Je ne sais pas, c'est toujours lui qui prend contact et fixe les lieux de rendez vous. Je vous le jure !

Je me dirige pour enclencher l'électricité.

 **Manuel :** Je vous jure, je ne sais rien de plus ! Pitié, ne faites pas ça ! Pitié…

 **Oliver :** Je te crois, mais je ne peux pas te laisser continuer, tu as trahi cette ville et tu vas payer pour tes crimes.

Je lui mets le tissu dans la bouche, active l'électricité et sort.

Je n'ai pas d'état d'âme, je pense seulement au fait que cet homme s'en est pris à Félicity ! Un être tel que lui ne peut pas vivre, c'est inimaginable, cela lui permettrait de continuer son trafic de jeune femme et cela je ne peux pas le tolérer.

J'arrive prés de Diggle, il ne dit rien et me regarde désapprobateur. Je lui donne le nom de Franck Berlioz et lance la recherche. Il ne commente pas les cris qu'il a entendu tout à l'heure.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats de la recherche.

 **POV Félicity :**

Mon plan de dernière minute fonctionne, même si je ne m'attends pas à croiser Ryan dans ma fuite ni à la gifle monumentale que je lui mets. Mais, j'ai craqué et c'est arrivé. De ma vie, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi forte, puissante… et dangereuse. Peter derrière moi hurle à l'agonie, mais je suis déjà partie. Mes jambes avancent toutes seules et je ne sais absolument pas où elles me conduisent, vu que je n'ai absolument aucune idée du lieu où je me trouve ! La voix de Ryan m'oblige à me concentrer sur le moment présent.

 **Ryan :** FELICITY !

Sa main frôle mon dos et je me précipite à l'extérieur de cette chambre. J'ai peu de temps avant qu'il ne me rattrape. J'ai peu de temps avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Je fonce au hasard vers la gauche en espérant trouver la sortie de cette maudite baraque.

 **Ryan :** Elle va s'échapper !

Je peux sentir les pulsations de mon sang dans mes veines et les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Un arrière goût de nausée suite au baiser forcé de Peter tout à l'heure sur la langue, je continue ma folle course dans un couloir. Ryan est derrière moi, je peux entendre le souffle de sa respiration rapide. Il hurle mon nom comme un fou, mais je ne me retourne pas et continu ma course à la liberté. J'aperçois un escalier, celui emprunté un peu plus tôt dans la journée lorsqu'on est arrivé dans le manoir.

Je ralentie légèrement pour ne pas chuter dans les escaliers. Ses pas se rapprochent de moi et au moment où je pose ma main sur la rampe pour dévaler les marches, Ryan m'empoigne avec force. Je hurle à son contact.

 **Félicity :** LACHE MOI !

Je n'ai pas pris autant de risques pour échouer si prés du but.

 **Ryan :** Tu vas te calmer tout de suite !

Je retire mon bras avec force, tellement brutalement que j'entraine Ryan dans le mouvement.

Erreur, je perds l'équilibre. Le souffle coupé, je cherche désespérément un appui. Je vois Ryan, il tente de me rattraper, ses doigts s'accrochent à mon t-shirt et il me rejoint dans ma chute. Je ferme les yeux, j'appréhende la douleur. J'espère réellement me briser le cou, plutôt mourir que d'être le joujou de Cooper et de Peter, qui par ailleurs semble n'avoir rien à faire qu'on lui est interdit de poser les mains sur moi. Je sens mon dos frapper violement contre les premières marches. La douleur est horrible !

Arrivé en bas, à plat ventre, je me force à reprendre mon souffle et fait disparaître les milliers d'étoiles qui tournent autour de moi. Je ne m'occupe pas de Ryan et tente de m'extraire de sa prise. Il se saisit violement de ma cheville, j'ai la sensation qu'il pourrait me la briser.

 **Ryan :** Félicity…

Je réussi à me libérer de sa prise avec difficulté. Ryan est sur le point de s'évanouir. Des pas m'apprennent l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne. Peter, il est en haut des escaliers, le visage en sang. D'une main, il se tient les côtes et de l'autre, il tient son arme à feu.

 **Peter :** Je vais te faire la peau, Pétasse !

Je n'ai plus peur à cet instant, l'adrénaline coule dans mes veines, je lui souris à pleine dents, provocatrice et lui fait un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

 **Félicity :** Je n'attends que ça, Connard !

Ryan semble retrouver ses esprits. Il se relève, et titube vers moi.

 **Ryan :** Non Peter !

A cet instant, une détonation à lieu, la balle siffle et termine sa route sur moi. Je sens la douleur de l'impact, mais n'attends pas qu'il recommence son geste. Je me réfugie vers une porte, l'ouvre et parvient à la refermer à clé. Je bloque la porte avec des meubles. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits le temps d'un instant.

J'analyse les lieux, je suis dans une arrière cuisine, il y a plusieurs meubles, je fouille les tiroirs dans l'espoir de trouver une arme, il n'y a rien dans les 2 premiers placards, mais dans le troisième je me retrouve face à un énorme sachet de cocaïne. Il y a au moins 500 grammes de produit. Je continue à faire le tour de la pièce et j'aperçois une fenêtre derrière un vieux placard, c'est ma chance. Je me munie d'un tiroir afin de briser la fenêtre. J'ai enfin mon ticket de sortie.

Je cours au milieu des arbres en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts tant la fatigue semble venir à bout de mes dernières forces. Depuis mon départ, je ne me suis pas arrêtée, l'air qui s'infiltre dans mes poumons me brûle. Je garde ma main fermement accrochée à mon ventre, là où la balle de James s'est logée.

Je ne sais pas si mon corps va supporter toute cette douleur, mais pour le moment l'adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines me fait tenir. Je regarde les alentours, il n'y a pas une maison, pas une route, pas un chat…Ce manoir est totalement isolé, c'est-à-dire idéalement située pour un fou maniaque et psychopathe.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis en fuite, mais le soleil s'est couché. Soudain, une averse torrentielle fait rage, je suis glacée et épuisée. Anéantie, je décide de faire une pause. Je tente de penser comme Oliver. Ou se cacherait-il ? Il ne se cacherait pas, il se battrait !

J'analyse rapidement mon environnement, je suis entourée d'arbres, tous plus immense les uns que les autres. Certains arbres ont des branches qui font la taille de troncs. Ils sont énormes et bien touffus. Cela me paraît être la meilleure solution. Je grimpe tant bien que mal et me retrouve dissimulée par la verdure de l'arbre. Je m'installe au mieux, les jambes allongées sur une branche imposante et le dos sur le tronc. J'ai besoin de repos, seulement quelques minutes, je ferme les yeux et le bruit de l'eau me berce, et je finis par trouver le sommeil.

 **POV Oliver :**

Franck BERLIOZ, grosse tête de Central City en séjour à Starling. C'est un homme politique véreux. Un vrai pourri qui soudoie grassement certains policiers pour faire fonctionner son trafic. Aucunes preuves réelles de son implication n'ont pu être trouvées et prouvées. Nous avons l'adresse de son hôtel pour son séjour à Starling. J'enfile mon costume et me dirige vers la sortie, John est derrière moi. On est remonté, mais il m'attrape le bras avant que je ne franchisse la porte.

 **Diggle :** Oliver, je n'ai rien dit pour Lopez, mais je refuse que tu recommences. Penses à Félicity !

 **Oliver :** Je ne fais que ça John.

 **Diggle :** Elle ne voudrait pas que tu tues et encore moins que tu tortures pour obtenir des informations. Je veux la même chose que toi, mais on ne doit pas s'abaisser à son niveau ni même perdre notre âme pour cela.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête et je sors. Je ne sais absolument pas si je vais pouvoir garder mon calme face aux hommes qui font vivre un tel enfer à Félicity.

Nous faisons rapidement la route vers les quartiers huppés de Starling. Il fait nuit. Nous rentrons par l'escalier de service, veillant à ne pas apparaître sur les caméras de surveillance. Berlioz a loué tout le douzième étage. Arrivé à destination, nous nous engageons aussi discrètement que possible, éliminant plusieurs gardes sans faire le moindre bruit. Nous arrivons rapidement devant la porte de la suite. Un comité d'accueil nous attend. Je tire plusieurs flèches non mortelles, mais qui stoppe tout mouvement chez nos assaillants.

Une fois tous à terre, j'ouvre enfin la porte, dernier rempart avec Berlioz. Il nous attend arme en main. Il a une mitraillette à chaque main.

 **Oliver :** Frank Berlioz, ne faites rien de stupide, si vous coopérer vous vivrez.

Il tire, Diggle se camouffle derrière un meuble et je plonge au sol derrière le sofa. Je prends une flèche et vise son pied. La flèche fait son chemin entre le sol et le canapé et termine sa course dans sa cible. Déstabilisé par la douleur, John lui tire une balle à l'épaule qui lui fait lâcher prise. Je me jette sur lui et l'immobilise pour pouvoir l'interroger.

Une fois attaché, je lui demande où se trouve Félicity.

Il ne répond pas, je le frappe à nouveau.

 **Oliver :** Dis moi où elle se trouve, ou je jure de t'arracher la tête !

 **Berlioz :** Je l'ai remise à son nouveau propriétaire il y a quelques heures…

 **Oliver :** Son nom ?

 **Berlioz :** Cooper SELDON, il m'a payé grassement pour avoir la nénette…

Sous l'impulsion je le frappe à nouveau, on ne parle pas comme ça de Félicity !

 **Oliver :** Où est-il maintenant ?

 **Berlioz :** Il a …Il a mentionné un manoir entre Starling city et Central city …

 **Oliver :** mais encore ?

 **Berlioz :** Je n'en sais pas plus… Vous savez je suis un simple commerçant. Ceci est un commerce particulier avec des marchandises particulières. Mais cela ne reste que du commerce avec des ventes et des achats de produits. Il n'y a rien de personnel !

 **Oliver :** Pour moi c'est très personnel !

De rage, je frappe à plusieurs reprise Berlioz qui ne m'apprendra rien de plus et m'assure qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire. Je laisse un message au détective Lance et nous sortons. Il nous faut encore trouver des informations sur ce SELDON, j'ai la sensation que l'on avance à une vitesse d'escargot. Mais nous approchons du but, cette dernière adresse est mon dernier rempart avec ma partenaire.

Tiens bon Félicity, nous serons bientôt là !

Alors un avis? Félicity va t'elle se faire repérer? Oliver va t il trouver le fameux manoir?

a trés vite pour la suite et bonne semaine! Moi ce weekend, c'est grosse soirée pour fêter mon anniversaire, alors laissez moi votre avis en cadeau ;)


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou!**

 **Alors, tout d'abord un grand merci à celle qui m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire, trop Cute!**

 **Ensuite, merci à toutes pour vos reviews et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu en Mp à celles ci, je vais m'en occuper tout de suite!**

 **Enfin, je suis désolée, je poste en retard, mais le bon coté c'est que vous aurez quand même votre chapitre cette semaine!**

 **Je vous laisse tranquille avec la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai eu trés peu de temps pour écrire cette semaine...**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

J'ouvre les yeux, surprise par des bruits de pas qui font échos dans la forêt. Je ne bouge pas, respire à peine et tend l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se passe en dessous. J'entends la voix de Cooper juste en dessous de l'arbre où j'ai pris refuge.

Il n'est pas seul, j'entends beaucoup de murmures dont ceux de Carl, Peter et Ryan. Savoir qu'ils sont si proches de moi, que s'ils poussaient légèrement leurs recherches, ils pourraient me voir, ça me terrorise car alors ce serait terminer de ma récente liberté retrouvée.

Je tente d'entendre ce qu'ils disent tout en restant discrète.

 **Peter :** Je me demande où peut bien être cette garce de blondasse !

 **Cooper :** Elle serait au manoir dans ma chambre, et soumise à mon bon vouloir si tu avais fait ton boulot correctement. Par ta faute, j'ai perdu mon atout majeur, sais tu seulement combien j'ai déboursé pour l'avoir ?

 **Peter :** C'est bon, je n'étais pas le seul à devoir la surveiller. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvais à cette petite pute écervelée ! Elle ne vaut pas un dixième du montant que vous avez payé. Des nanas comme elle, il y en a plein les rues, je vous en ramène une quand vous le voulez !

 **Ryan :** Fermes là Peter, t'es vraiment pas en position de la ramener. Tu ferais mieux de la jouer discrète crétin !

 **Peter :** Allez donc tous vous faire foutre bande d'abruti ! On était censé la livrer et empocher la tune rien de plus ! Qu'est ce qu'on fou encore ici ! Vous savez quoi ? Démerdez-vous, moi je me casse !

Au même moment un coup de feu se fait entendre, je sursaute sans bruits. Que s'est il passé ? La seconde suivante le bruit caractéristique d'un corps qui chute se fait entendre. Je suis terrorisée par ce qui se trame sous mes pieds.

 **Ryan :** Non mais t'es malade, qu'est ce qui te prends ?

 **Cooper :** Fermes là ou tu vas finir comme ton pote !

 **Ryan :** hum, ok, on fait quoi de lui ?

 **Cooper :** On le laisse. Pour le moment, ma priorité est Félicity, alors en route, nous avons perdus déjà trop de temps avec ses conneries.

Je réalise que la victime est Peter, je suis carrément morte de trouille, mais un monde sans ce monstre sera un monde meilleur et plus sûr !

J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me faire démasquer. J'entends des pas s'éloigner, plusieurs personnes sont parties, mais le sont-elles toutes ?

Je décide de patienter encore un moment avant de descendre, car je sais que je n'aurai probablement pas la force de remonter. En regardant de plus prés mon état général, je me rends compte que mon diagnostic n'est pas bon. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis 2 jours, les saignements au niveau de mon abdomen ne se sont pas arrêtés, mes côtes me font souffrir, mon nez cassé m'empêche de respirer correctement et je suis frigorifiée. Le vent froid et la pluie de cette nuit ne vont certainement pas arranger mon état de santé dans les heures à venir.

Un bon quart d'heure se passe avant que je ne décide de descendre. L'accession jusqu'au sol est vraiment compliqué et laborieux, je souffre de mes différentes blessures. Une fois descendue, je fais face au corps de Peter, il n'a eu aucune chance de survivre, une balle en pleine tête… rapide, efficace et fatal.

Je fouille rapidement son corps espérant trouver une arme ou un moyen de lancer un SOS. Il a été dépouillé de son arme à feu, mais il a un coteau accroché à la ceinture de son pantalon, je le prends et le cache sur moi. Je poursuis ma fouille et trouve un paquet de chewing-gum, quelques pièces de monnaies, rien qui puisse m'aider. Je désespère lorsque j'entends un son ou plutôt une vibration provenant de la cheville de l'homme. Son portable ! Quelle chance, mon esprit se sent libéré d'un poids, Oliver va pouvoir me retrouver. Je ne perds pas une seconde et compose le numéro de mon héro que je connais par cœur.

Une première tonalité, puis une seconde… réponds s'il te plaît, pas ça, j'ai besoin de toi !

 **Oliver :** Allo ?!

 **Félicity :** Oliver, c'est moi ! C'est Félicity…

 **Oliver :** Oh bon sang Félicity, où es tu ? Comment vas-tu ?

 **Félicity :** Ca… ca va ! _Les larmes me monte il m'a tellement manqué_ … Je ne sais pas où je suis, je suis dans une forêt j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, il faut que tu viennes. _Je souffle pour pouvoir continuer à parler_. Demandes à Diggle de faire une recherche de réseau, afin qu'il piste cette ligne! Ca va vous permettre de localiser ma position.

Entendre sa voix me fait un bien fou, je perçois de la lumière dans ce brouillard dans lequel je suis depuis plusieurs jours.

 **Oliver :** Ok, tu restes en ligne jusqu'à ce que j'arrive d'accord ?

 **Félicity :** Ok !

 **Oliver :** Es tu dans un endroit sécurisé ?

 **Félicity :** Je euh, non, il y a quelques instants je l'étais, j'étais dans un arbre mais là, j'ai dû descendre et je n'aurai pas la force de remonter.

 **Oliver :** Ok, calme toi, respires et cherches un endroit où tu pourrais te cacher.

Je regarde autour de moi et scanne les lieux pour trouver un endroit où me dissimuler. Je ne vois rien, a part des arbres il n'y a rien, il faut que je bouge, mais pour aller où ?

 **Félicity :** Il n'y a rien, que des arbres à perte de vue !

 **Oliver :** Il faut que tu remontes, que tu prennes de la hauteur tu seras en sécurité, je sais que tu es épuisée mais tu dois monter !

 **Félicity :** Je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverai pas.

Je n'ai pas dit a Oliver que je suis blessée cela ne donnerai rien de bon. Il va s'inquiéter et risque de se déconcentrer. Les larmes me montent, je me sens tellement faible de pas être capable de monter dans un arbre.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, dis moi ce qui se passe, j'ai besoin de savoir !

 **Félicity :** Je suis blessée, Peter, un des hommes de Cooper m'a tiré dessus.

 **Oliver :** Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, où ? Où t'as t'il tiré dessus ?

Il panique, je le savais !

 **Félicity :** Ca va t'inquiètes…

 **Oliver :** Fé-li-ci-ty… Où es tu blessée ?

Je souffle autant tout lui dire…

 **Félicity :** Dans l'abdomen, la plaie saigne depuis hier, mais je tiens le coup !

Pendant notre discussion, je me suis déplacée dans l'espoir de trouver quelques choses, un endroit où me mettre en sécurité.

J'entends des voix, ils reviennent…

 **Félicity :** Je les entends, ils approchent !

Oliver me parle, il tente de me rassurer, mais je panique. Je me déplace rapidement et trouve un tronc d'arbre creux, quelle chance ! Je me faufile rapidement en espérant y être en sécurité. Oliver continu de me parler pour me rassurer.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, garde ton téléphone à porter de main qu'on puisse te géo localiser à tout moment, on t'a trouvé, on arrive, dans environ 10 minutes nous serons là. Restes positive, tout va bien se passer, je vins te chercher, je te le promets.

Je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas me faire repérer par mes bourreaux.

 **Ryan :** Elle est nulle part, on devrait retourner vers le manoir, peut être qu'elle y est retourné pour donner l'alerte !

 **Cooper :** Peut être, on se sépare en deux équipes, une qui continue les recherches ici et l'autre qui va vers le manoir. On fait le point quand vous arrivez sur place !

Je souffle, il reparte…Oliver va arriver et je vais être enfin en sécurité ! Je sens que mon corps me lâche. Peut être parce que je sais que dans quelques minutes, je serai en sécurité ou bien parce que le froid commence à prendre entièrement possession de moi. Je ne sais plus, je suis fatiguée, tellement épuisée, mon corps est comme paralysé, j'ai la sensation que mon corps est anesthésié, et mon cerveau a du mal à suivre les événements qui se déroulent sous mes yeux, tout me paraît confus. Tout ce dont je suis sûre à cet instant, c'est que les pas si proche de moi il y a quelques instants s'éloignent.

 **Félicity :** Ils sont partis…Ils sont par…AHAHAHAHA !

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une personne m'attrape par la cheville et me tire de ma cachette de fortune.

 **Cooper :** Te voilà ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Tu m'auras donné du fil à retordre ! Coquine !

Il me colle à lui et me souris, fière de lui…

 **Félicity :** Vas te faire foutre !

 **Cooper :** Ah, Félicity ! Ma douce Félicity, tellement revêche, tellement belle… tu n'as pas changé, ou du moins caractériellement parlant ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Tu étais tellement plus belle en brune ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, on changera ça !

 **Félicity :** T'es complètement malade Cooper ! Que penses-tu pouvoir faire de moi ? Contrairement à ce que ton petit cerveau de psychopathe pense, je ne t'appartiens pas ! Tout ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ni changera rien !

Je sens mon visage me brûler, il vient de me mettre une gifle.

 **Cooper :** Petite conne, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, tu fermes ta gueule et tu parles seulement si je t'en donne la permission ! Tu es ma propriété, je te pensai plus intelligente que ça ! Je t'ai payé suffisamment cher pour ne pas te tuer maintenant, en revanche, ta famille et tes amis je n'en ai rien à faire qu'ils respirent ou non ! Alors maintenant on rentre et tu vas être bien sage.

Il me tire par le bras et me dirige vers une voiture qui se situe à 1km environ de notre position. Je ne dis rien et pense à Oliver et Diggle, ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient arriver, c'est la seule chose à laquelle je m'accroche, le téléphone est toujours coincé dans mon soutien gorge, ils vont pouvoir suivre ma trace.

 **Cooper :** Je vais avoir besoin de tes talents pour détourner des fourgons, une fois cela fait, nous serons riche et nous pourrons voyager partout, comme on voulait le faire à l'époque de l'université. Tu te souviens ? Nous avions de rêves plein la tête, toi et moi réuni à jamais ! Si tu savais, j'ai rêvé de nos retrouvailles chaque jour depuis ces 5 dernières années. Chaque jours depuis que j'ai été incarcéré.

 **Félicity :** Tout l'inverse de moi !

Il me met à nouveau un coup, je l'ai cherché celui là, mais peu importe qu'il ne pense pas avoir le dessus sur moi. Il n'obtiendra jamais rien de moi, mise à part une haine profonde ! Nous arrivons rapidement devant le manoir, Tout ces efforts pour rien. Me voilà de retour à la case départ… ou pas !

Il me fait sortir de la voiture et rentrer rapidement dans la maison, mais contrairement à ce que je pense, il m'emmène devant un ordinateur.

 **Cooper :** Si tu es un tant soit un peu intelligente, et je sais que tu l'es, tu vas faire ce que je te demande ! Je veux que tu détourne le système fédéral afin que les fourgons qui transportent l'argent qui fournissent les banques viennent ici et m'apporte gentiment mon butin. Pour ton information, ce PC est configuré afin que tu ne puisses pas émettre le moindre signal de détresse, ne te fatigue pas !

 **Félicity :** Tu peux crever Cooper, je ne ferai rien pour toi !

Il me regarde, arme son pistolet et me vise, je le défis du regard. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement dans mon esprit, mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche !

Une douleur aigue traverse mon épaule, il a tiré, il osé me tirer dessus, c'est à cet instant que je comprends que l'homme pour qui j'ai eu des sentiments, l'homme que j'ai aimé et pleurer, n'est plus là. Il est bel et bien mort, comme la dépouille que j'ai enterrée 5 ans plus tôt.

La douleur est fulgurante. Je serre les dents et retiens les larmes qui menacent de couler. Je ne dis rien.

 **Cooper :** Fais ce que je t'ai demandé sinon la prochaine sera dans la tête de ta douce maman ! Un de mes hommes est à Las Vegas et la surveille depuis plusieurs jours. Il es prés à agir sur mon ordre.

Il me montre alors une photo de ma mère daté de ce jour.

Je ne cherche pas plus longtemps et commence ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je prends un peu plus de temps que prévu afin qu'Oliver arrive avant que je ne termine, du moins je l'espère…

Je commence à avoir du mal à me concentrer toute cette douleur et tout ce stresse ont raison de moi. Mon corps me fait défaut au pire moment, je dois rester éveillée, il le faut…

A cet instant, un homme arrive en courant vers nous afin d'alerter Cooper, qu'il y a des intrus un homme a capuche verte et un homme cagoulé. Je souris, ils sont là, mon cauchemar est bientôt terminé. Mon ex petit ami, me tire alors par les cheveux pour me lever et me menace de son arme.

 **Cooper :** Tu as réussi à prévenir du monde ? Je ne peux pas y croire, je vais te tuer !

Oliver et Diggle arrivent, et les huit hommes présents dont Ryan se jettent sur mes 2 amis. Un rude combat s'engage. Ce que je vois me surprend, Ryan tire sur un des hommes de mains de Cooper.

 **Cooper :** STOP ! Maintenant, tout le monde s'arrête ou je fais un joli trou dans la tête de cette petite blonde !

 **Ryan :** Cooper, arrêtez, vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous en sortir, Je suis de la CIA et mon équipe va arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

 **Cooper :** Toi ? Mais comment ? Tu fais parti des grosses têtes du trafic auquel je me suis adressé pour avoir la fille !?

 **Ryan :** Je sais et je suis resté pour veiller sur elle !

Je n'y crois pas, cela explique bien ces quelques gestes parfois bienveillant à mon encontre. Oliver et Diggle ont stoppés tout mouvement et écoutent l'échange entre les 2 hommes. Derrière Diggle, d'autres hommes de mains de Cooper arrivent. Non, il ne faut pas, ils vont se faire tuer… De ma main valide, j'attrape le couteau que j'ai calé dans mon short. Dans un mouvement rapide, je me retourne et plante la lame dans la gorge de Cooper. Son regard est surpris et effrayé, je l'ai tué, j'ai tué un homme, j'ai tué mon ex…

Cooper s'écroule et je le suis dans son mouvement sous le choc de mon geste. Autour de moi, Diggle, Oliver et Ryan ont repris le combat, mais je ne fais plus attention à ce qui se passe au tour de moi, je suis trop choqué par ce qui vient d'arriver, à ce que j'ai fait… J'ai enlevé la vie à un homme !

J'ai toujours le couteau ensanglanté dans ma main. Je sens une pression sur mon épaule, je me retourne le couteau à la main pour me défendre lorsque je réalise que c'est Oliver.

 **Oliver :** C'est moi, je suis là, c'est fini, tout est terminé, tu es en sécurité. Donne-moi ce couteau.

Ma vision est floue, mes yeux sont emplis de larmes. Il est là, il est venu me chercher.

 **Félicity :** Tu es venu me chercher !

Je me jette dans ses bras et répète inlassablement la même phrase.

 **Oliver :** Je te l'avais promis. Viens, il faut qu'on te conduise à l'hôpital, tu es blessée.

Je tente de me lever, mais mes jambes me font défaut. Oliver ne s'en formalise pas et me soulève pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas la force de protester, je le laisse nous diriger vers le van. Mon regard capte une dernière fois le corps inerte de Cooper avant que nous sortions. JE l'ai tué…

Diggle nous ouvre le passage jusqu'à ce que je voie Ryan devant nous. Je me crispe, je ne sais plus s'il est du bon ou du mauvais coté de la barrière.

Diggle est face à lui prêt à en découdre. Ryan, lève les mains en signe de paix.

 **Ryan :** Je suis de la CIA, je dois vous arrêter, cela fait bien trop longtemps que les autorités vous cours après ARROW !

 **Oliver :** Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, cette femme est blessée et doit être soignée MAINTENANT !

 **Ryan :** Une ambulance va arriver, vous et votre copain, vous rester là ! Même si vos motivations sont justes, ce que vous faites et interdit par la loi. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Diggle qui a continué sa route, se retrouve maintenant face à Ryan et l'assomme d'un coup de cross. J'ai de la peine pour lui, il ne fait que son job après tout. Cette révélation sur l'identité de Ryan, si c'est son vrai nom me permet de comprendre plus clairement certain passage de ce que j'ai subi ces derniers jours. Comme par exemple sa façon d'insister pour connaitre l'identité du fameux archer vert de Starling City. Oliver, qui me porte toujours dans ses bras, enjambe le corps de Ryan et continu son chemin vers le van, il me regarde et je ressens son angoisse mais je ne la comprends pas. Je suis trop fatiguée pour cela. Mes forces me quittent à chaque pas que fait Oliver.

 **Oliver :** On y va, il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital, elle perd beaucoup trop de sang et elle a de la fièvre. Félicity, écoutes moi bien, il faut que tu reste consciente, on part à l'hôpital, là bas, ils vont te prendre en charge et tout va bien se passer !

 **Félicity :** Non… pas l'hôpital, je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas…

Je suis épuisée, mais je dois me battre, je dois expliquer à Oliver que je ne veux pas de l'hôpital, je ne veux pas qu'on me touche, pas après ce qui s'est passé. Je me sens tellement sale, tellement, plus la même personne…Je ne suis pas prête pour ça !

 **Félicity :** Je veux … je veux aller au QG, … Pas de médecins, ils vont… vont me … toucher, je ne … peux … pas.

Je termine à peine ma phrase et tombe dans l'inconscience…. Dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

 **Oliver :** FELICITY ! … John, accélère, elle vient de perdre connaissance, elle est en hypothermie, elle a besoin de soin d'urgence!

 **Ça y'est notre Félicity a été sauvée par ces 2 amis.**

 **Avez vous aimé? Pour la suite, je suis en plein doute, voulez vous la suite, ou bien un chapitre du point de vue d'Oliver et dont la façon qu'il a vécu le sauvetage de sa douce?**

 **Comment va se sentir Félicity face à la mort de Cooper? face à son agression? Va t'elle tout simplement se remettre?**

 **Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Petite info, je suis en vacance pendant 2 semaines, je pense pas pouvoir poster pendant cette période, à moins que l'on me motive énormément! ;D ;D Alors à vos claviers!**

 **A bientôt! ;)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Coucou, me revoilà avec la suite!**

 **Alors un grand merci à toutes vos reviews, je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu y répondre personnellement comme d'habitude, promis je me rattraperai et pour me faire pardonner voici un long chapitre!**

 **Bonne Lecture**

 **POV Oliver**

Nous sommes en train de rechercher les différents endroits ou peut être Félicity lorsque j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Une première sonnerie, puis une seconde… Je ne connais pas l'appelant mais décide de répondre tout de même.

 **Oliver :** Allo ?!

 **Félicity :** Oliver, c'est moi ! C'est Félicity…

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, Félicity, elle est vivante, je n'arrive absolument pas à y croire. Je m'approche de John et met mon téléphone en haut parleur.

 **Oliver :** Oh bon sang Félicity, où es tu ? Comment vas-tu ?

 **Félicity :** Ca… ca va ! _Je_ … Je ne sais pas où je suis, je suis dans une forêt, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, il faut que tu viennes. Demandes à Diggle de faire une recherche de réseau, afin qu'il piste cette ligne! Ca va vous permettre de localiser ma position.

John a déjà mis en route la recherche de téléphone de Félicity.

 **Oliver :** Ok, tu restes en ligne jusqu'à ce que j'arrive d'accord ?

 **Félicity :** Ok !

 **Oliver :** Es tu dans un endroit sécurisé ?

J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle ne risque plus rien, le temps que j'arrive.

 **Félicity :** Je euh, non, il y a quelques instants je l'étais, j'étais dans un arbre mais là, j'ai dû descendre et je n'aurai pas la force de remonter.

La fatigue et la peur transpire dans sa voix. C'est vraiment difficile de la savoir dans cette situation.

 **Oliver :** Ok, calme toi, respires et cherches un endroit où tu pourrais te cacher.

 **Félicity :** Il n'y a rien, que des arbres à perte de vue !

 **Oliver :** Il faut que tu remontes, que tu prennes de la hauteur tu seras en sécurité, je sais que tu es épuisée mais tu dois monter !

 **Félicity :** Je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverai pas.

J'assimile doucement la signification de ses mots. Elle doit être blessée et ne me l'a pas dit, pourquoi ? Je m'inquiète instantanément. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de la retrouver, je ne peux pas m'imaginer un monde où elle ne serait plus.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, dis moi ce qui se passe, j'ai besoin de savoir !

 **Félicity :** Je suis blessée, Peter, un des hommes de Cooper m'a tiré dessus.

Peter, je mémorise son nom, je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de ce microbe quand je le trouverai.

 **Oliver :** Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, où ? Où t'as t'il tiré dessus ?

J'enrage, mon corps se crispe à l'idée qu'un homme est osé la toucher, la blesser. Je vais tous les massacrer… Je regarde Dig, son visage est tiré, les yeux menaçant, le reflet des miens.

 **Félicity :** Ca va t'inquiètes…

 **Oliver :** Fé-li-ci-ty… Où es tu blessée ?

Je prononce chaque syllabe de son prénom, généralement, elle n'arrive pas à me tenir tête quand je l'appelle de cette façon.

 **Félicity :** Dans l'abdomen, la plaie saigne depuis hier, mais je tiens le coup !

Je souffle de frustration, John a récupérer le PC portable afin de tracer les ondes du téléphone de Félicity. Nous montons rapidement dans le van et je prends la route grâce à la géo localisation qui se fait doucement mais nous avons quand même pu la localiser sur un périmètre de 10 kms environ.

 **Félicity :** Je les entends, ils approchent !

Merde ! Il faut que je garde le lien avec elle, je tente de la rassurer et moi en même temps. On est si proche de la retrouvée. S'il y a quelqu'un là haut, il a vraiment un humour tordu de jouer comme cela avec la vie des gens.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, garde ton téléphone à porter de main qu'on puisse te géo localiser à tout moment, on t'a trouvé, on arrive, dans environ 10 minutes nous serons là. Restes positive, tout va bien se passer, je viens te chercher, je te le promets.

Elle ne me répond pas, je comprends qu'ils ne sont pas loin. J'entends au loin des voix.

 **Ryan :** Elle est nulle part, on devrait retourner vers le manoir, peut être qu'elle y est retournée pour donner l'alerte !

 **Cooper :** Peut être, on se sépare en deux équipes, une qui continue les recherches ici et l'autre qui va vers le manoir. On fait le point quand vous arrivez sur place !

Je respire, ils vont s'éloigner et elle sera bientôt en sécurité avec moi.

 **Félicity :** Ils sont partis…Ils sont par…AHAHAHAHA !

Je me crispe au volant, effrayé par ce que j'entends… C'est un cauchemar…

 **Diggle :** j'ai sa position, si elle garde son téléphone on pourra continuer à la localiser, dans moins d'un quart d'heures nous y sommes, Ca va aller !

 **Oliver :** Non ca ne va pas aller Dig ! Ils l'ont retrouvée.

 **Diggle :** Souffle Oliver, on doit garder la tête froide et tu le sais.

Je ne réponds pas, je sais qu'il a raison, mais je n'y peux rien, quand il s'agit de Félicity je ne me contrôle pas. Nous ne parlons plus et écoutons la conversation entre Félicity et ses bourreaux dans un silence religieux.

 **Cooper :** Te voilà ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Tu m'auras donné du fil à retordre ! Coquine !

 **Félicity :** Vas te faire foutre !

 **Cooper :** Ah, Félicity ! Ma douce Félicity, tellement revêche, tellement belle… tu n'as pas changé, ou du moins caractériellement parlant ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Tu étais tellement plus belle en brune ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, on changera ça !

 **Félicity :** T'es complètement malade Cooper ! Que penses-tu pouvoir faire de moi ? Contrairement à ce que ton petit cerveau de psychopathe pense, je ne t'appartiens pas ! Tout ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ni changera rien !

Un bruit se fait entendre, un coup porté, je serre la mâchoire, cette ordure va souffrir j'en fais le serment.

 **Cooper :** Petite conne, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, tu fermes ta gueule et tu parles seulement si je t'en donne la permission ! Tu es ma propriété, je te pensai plus intelligente que ça ! Je t'ai payé suffisamment chère pour ne pas te tuer maintenant, en revanche, ta famille et tes amis je n'en ai rien à faire qu'ils respirent ou non ! Alors maintenant on rentre et tu vas être bien sage.

Ce type est un taré. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose le voir mort et si possible parce que je l'aurai fait souffrir mille martyrs. Quand cette histoire sera terminée, il faudra que j'aie une petite conversation avec ma jolie blonde à propos de ses fréquentations!

 **Cooper :** Je vais avoir besoin de tes talents pour détourner des fourgons, une fois cela fait, nous serons riche et nous pourrons voyager partout, comme on voulait le faire à l'époque de l'université. Tu te souviens ? Nous avions des rêves plein la tête, toi et moi réuni à jamais ! Si tu savais, j'ai rêvé de nos retrouvailles chaque jour depuis ces 5 dernières années. Chaque jours depuis que j'ai été incarcéré.

 **Félicity :** Tout l'inverse de moi !

Sa remarque m'arrache un sourire. Je la reconnais, un caractère fort face à toute situation.

 **Cooper :** Si tu es un tant soit un peu intelligente, et je sais que tu l'es, tu vas faire ce que je te demande ! Je veux que tu détourne le système fédéral afin que les fourgons qui transportent l'argent qui fournissent les banques viennent ici et m'apporte gentiment mon butin. Pour ton information, ce PC est configuré afin que tu ne puisses pas émettre le moindre signal de détresse, ne te fatigue pas !

 **Félicity :** Tu peux crever Cooper, je ne ferai rien pour toi !

Je m'arrête net lorsque j'entends un coup de feu et les gémissements de Félicity quelques secondes plus tard. Je reprends la route et accélèrent encore plus, nous sommes très proche. Tiens bon ma douce.

 **Cooper :** Fais ce que je t'ai demandé sinon la prochaine sera dans la tête de ta douce maman ! Un de mes hommes est à Las Vegas et la surveille depuis plusieurs jours. Il est prés à agir sur mon ordre.

Nous sommes arrivés, le van est garé un peu plus loin, afin de dissimuler notre arrivé, nous ne cherchons pas réellement à mettre un plan sur pied, nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous avons l'habitude de travailler ensemble.

Un comité nous accueil, nous les stoppons rapidement et nous dirigeons dans la bâtisse. Nous commençons à combattre un groupe d'hommes très bien armés et entrainés, des coups de feu viennent de partout. J'arrive progressivement vers Félicity, je crains qu'elle ne soit blessée davantage. Dans ma progression, une balle se loge dans mon bras, la douleur passe presque inaperçue fasse à la peur que je ressens de ne pas pouvoir libérer ma partenaire.

Je n'ai pas le temps de rejoindre mon IT Girl, Cooper, la tient fermement contre lui.

 **Cooper :** STOP ! Maintenant, tout le monde s'arrête ou je fais un joli trou dans la tête de cette petite blonde !

 **Ryan :** Cooper, arrêtez, vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous en sortir, Je suis de la CIA et mon équipe va arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

 **Cooper :** Toi ? Mais comment ? Tu fais parti des grosses têtes du trafic auquel je me suis adressé pour avoir la fille !?

 **Ryan :** Je sais et je suis resté pour veiller sur elle !

Je regarde l'agent surpris. Comment a t'il pu laisser Félicity être torturée pendant tout ce temps. Je fixe la blonde face à moi et la voit esquissé un léger mouvement. J'essai de comprendre afin d'agir de la bonne façon et au bon moment.

Dans un mouvement rapide, elle se retourne et plante la lame d'un couteau dans la gorge de Cooper. Elle l'a tué. L'homme s'écroule et elle le suit dans ce même mouvement. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me diriger vers elle, j'écarte un homme mon chemin. Sans cérémonie je lui plante une flèche dans le cou et accours prés d'elle. Elle a toujours le couteau ensanglanté dans sa main. J'exerce une légère pression sur mon épaule afin de lui signifier ma présence, elle se retourne le couteau à la main pour se défendre puis le baisse en me reconnaissant.

 **Oliver :** C'est moi, je suis là, c'est fini, tout est terminé, tu es en sécurité. Donne-moi ce couteau.

Elle a le visage strié de larmes.

 **Félicity :** Tu es venu me chercher !

Elle se jette dans mes bras et répète inlassablement la même phrase. En aurait elle doutée ?

 **Oliver :** Je te l'avais promis. Viens, il faut qu'on te conduise à l'hôpital, tu es blessée.

Elle essai de se lever et perd l'équilibre. Je la soulève et la prends dans mes bras afin de nous conduire vers le van. Diggle nous ouvre le passage lorsque l'agent de la CIA nous bloque le passage. Diggle est face à lui prêt à en découdre. L'homme lève les mains en signe de paix.

 **Ryan :** Je suis de la CIA, je dois vous arrêter, cela fait bien trop longtemps que les autorités vous cours après ARROW !

 **Oliver :** Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, cette femme est blessée et doit être soignée MAINTENANT !

 **Ryan :** Une ambulance va arriver, vous et votre copain, vous rester là ! Même si vos motivations sont justes, ce que vous faites et interdit par la loi. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Diggle qui a continué sa route, se retrouve maintenant face à Ryan et l'assomme d'un coup de cross. J'enjambe le corps de Ryan et continu mon chemin vers le van. Je scanne Félicity, elle est très faible, son corps est froid, elle a de multiple coupures qui saignent. On doit la soigner rapidement et elle va avoir besoin de soins hospitaliers

 **Oliver :** On y va, il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital, elle perd beaucoup trop de sang et elle a de la fièvre. Félicity, écoutes moi bien, il faut que tu reste consciente, on part à l'hôpital, là bas, ils vont te prendre en charge et tout va bien se passer !

 **Félicity :** Non… pas l'hôpital, je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas…Je veux … je veux aller au QG, … Pas de médecins, ils vont… vont me … toucher, je ne … peux … pas.

Elle termine à peine ma phrase et tombe dans l'inconscience….

 **Oliver :** FELICITY ! … John, accélère, elle vient de perdre connaissance, elle est en hypothermie, elle a besoin de soin d'urgence!

Malgré la demande de Félicity, nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôpital, nous n'avons pas le choix. Je lui administre les premiers soins comme je peux et me change avec les vêtements qui sont dans le van. Diggle enlève aussi sa cagoule.

Nous arrivons enfin devant les urgences, Diggle a eu l'esprit de les prévenir de notre arrivée, un brancard et une équipe médicale nous attend.

Je suis le chariot jusqu'à ce que l'on me bloque le passage… cela m'énerve de devoir la laisser mais il faut que je les laisse faire leur boulot… Aller Fél, accroches toi !

Débute alors des heures interminables…

Diggle est avec moi, il est au téléphone je suppose qu'il a prévenu Lyla des événements. Les minutes passent et je vois arriver Lyla, Sara et Roy.

 **Oliver :** Pourquoi as-tu prévenu tout le monde ?

 **Diggle :** Parce qu'ils sont ses amis, qu'elle aura besoin de réconfort à son réveil, et que cela nous permet de nous couvrir. Les personnes qui ont sauvées Félicity étaient 2 pas un groupe… C'est léger je sais mais pour le moment je n'ai trouvé que ça !

 **Lyla:** comment va-t-elle ?

 **Oliver :** pas bien, elle vient de rentrer au bloc… Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis.

Sara s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. Elle nous regarde chacun notre tour, on ne doit pas avoir fière allure.

 **Sara:** Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

 **Oliver :** … Qu'elle s'en sorte …

Sara me regarde et me souris doucement, elle a déjà surement compris toute l'importance qu'à Félicity pour moi.

 **Sara:** Ca va aller, elle est forte…

Tout le monde est silencieux, chacun est dans ses pensées, Lyla est assise à coté de John et Sara est à coté de Roy. Je suis le seul à être debout, je ne tiens pas en place.

Je n'en peux plus cela fait quatre heures que je patiente, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles, je m'attends au pire à chaque seconde, mais j'essai de rester positif pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ! C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux me raccrocher…

Je décide d'aller me chercher un café à la machine qui est au bout du couloir, je mets des pièces dans la machine mais elle ne me donne pas de café, je commence alors a m'énerver et à donner plusieurs coups jusqu'à ce que Diggle arrive et me calme…

 **Diggle :** Calmes toi Oliver, détruire cette pauvre machine ne changera rien !

 **Oliver :** Je sais que tu as raison mais je ne tiens plus…

 **Diggle:** On est tous dans la même situation et on est tous là pour se soutenir, ne l'oublie pas, allez vient, allons les rejoindre.

Nous retournons auprès de l'équipe, au loin j'aperçois le médecin qui a pris Félicity en charge à notre arrivée, il a le visage défait, je crois que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre … Je me dirige vers lui, l'équipe lève les yeux pour voir ce qui se passe, je suis le seul à savoir qu'il s'agit du médecin de ma belle.

 **Oliver :** Docteur, comment va-t-elle ?

 **Dr Smith :** Et bien c'est difficile à dire pour le moment, l'opération a été longue et difficile ! Mademoiselle Smoak a subit beaucoup de chocs. Je suis désolé mais je dois vous dire que pour le moment son pronostique vital est engagé. Elle est arrivée ici en hypothermie et elle a fait 1 arrêt pendant l'opération, mais nous avons réussi à la réanimer. Pour le moment, nous avons placé votre amie sous respiration artificielle pour soulager ses poumons, le droit ayant été perforé par une côte cassée, nous lui avons également retirer 2 balles, une dans l'épaule et une autre dans l'abdomen. Nous avons également fait quelques sutures sur les coupures qui étaient profondes. Elle est en soin intensif où nous l'avons placé sous couverture chauffante avec des poches de soluté qui devrait la réchauffée assez rapidement ou du moins nous l'espérons…

 **Oliver :** comment ca vous espérez ?

 **Dr Smith :** Les premiers soins que nous avons apportées à votre amie ne sont que provisoires, ils vont pouvoir la stabiliser pour quelques heures, mais il va falloir qu'on la réopère pour réduire le pneumothorax qui s'est formé à cause de son poumon perforé, il est de taille importante et si on ne l'opère pas son cœur risque de lâcher à nouveau…

 **Diggle:** Quand allez vous pouvoir l'opérer?

 **Dr Smith :** Lorsqu'elle aura repris des forces, pour le moment son corps est trop faible…

 **Sara :** et vous pensez pouvoir la réopérer dans combien de temps ?

 **Dr Smith :** Le pneumothorax gène beaucoup l'afflux de sang jusqu'au cœur, il faut qu'on la réopère rapidement, dans 2h on verra où elle en sera, mais dans tous les cas ça serais bien de tenter l'opération ! Il me faudra le consentement de la personne qui a le pouvoir de décision …

 **Oliver:** Et qui est ce?

 **Dr Smith :** (il ouvre le dossier et regarde) C'est Mr Oliver QUEEN

 **Oliver :** c'est moi ?

 **Mr Smith :** je vous tiens au courant de l'évolution et on se revoit tout à l'heure en attendant vous pouvez aller la voir, une infirmière va vous conduire jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **Toute l'équipe :** Merci docteur

Nous suivons l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre de Félicity mais je ne prête pas attention à ce qui m'entoure, Félicity m'a désigné comme décisionnaire, je ne sais pas comment réagir… Je sais qu'elle a confiance en moi mais au point de me confier ce genre de décision… j'espère ne pas avoir à décidé dans quel sens agir car je m'en sens totalement incapable…

Je suis devant la porte du box où se trouve mon amie, l'infirmière nous explique qu'on ne peut rentrer qu'un par un et qu'il faut éviter de la stimuler de trop pour que son corps se repose au mieux…

Chaque membre de l'équipe entre chacun son tour, je suis le dernier à rentrer dans la chambre… Elle est là, allongée, couverte de marques, jamais elle ne m'est parut si faible et si petite…

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et m'assoit sur la chaise à coté d'elle ! Je la regarde et me décide à lui prendre la main… Les médecins disent qu'il ne faut pas la stimuler, mais je connais Félicity, il faut l'encourager à se battre…

 **Oliver :** Félicity… je sais que tu m'entends, je vais donc être direct, il faut que tu te battes et que tu reprennes des forces… On a tous besoin de toi, et il hors de question que tu te défiles de cette façon. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il te réopère donc si tu veux vraiment avoir la paix et ne plus m'entendre tu n'as pas le choix, reste en vie! Ce n'est pas mon truc tout ça, les hôpitaux et tout ces souvenirs que cela me rappelle, alors s'il te plaît, il faut que tu te remettes et vite ! On a tous besoin de toi ici !

Cela fait 1h30 que je suis avec elle, je décide de sortir rejoindre nos amis, mais juste avant je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la petite blonde dans le lit d'hôpital.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, tous me regardent. Je vois leurs regards fatigués et attristés, ils ne disent rien, en même temps, que dire ? Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le retour du médecin.

Celui-ci arrive peu de temps après, il rentre directement dans la chambre de la jeune informaticienne et après un examen de 5 grosses minutes ressort et demande à me parler.

 **Dr Smith :** Mr Queen, il va falloir que vous preniez une décision. A savoir si vous acceptez que l'on opère mademoiselle Smoak maintenant malgré un rythme cardiaque faible ou qu'on attende que son corps se repose davantage au risque que le pneumothorax de votre amie grossisse encore et provoque un nouvel arrêt cardiaque. C'est difficile, mais il faut que vous preniez une décision rapidement.

 **Oliver :** Ouije comprends bien, mais je voudrais savoir d'après vous quelle est la solution qui lui donne le plus de chances de s'en sortir ?

 **Dr Smith :** Je ne vais pas vous cacher que ces 2 options engage la vie de votre amie, dans tout les cas, c'est son cœur qui risque de lâcher, qu'on l'opère ou non. Je ne peux pas vous inciter dans un sens ou dans l'autre mais sachez que si elle faisait un nouvel arrêt, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on pourrait la réanimer…

 **Oliver :** Je vous remercie de votre sincérité docteur, est ce que je peux avoir quelques instants pour me décider ?

 **Dr Smith :** Bien sûr, lorsque vous aurez pris une décision faites le moi savoir.

 **Oliver :** bien sûr. Je m'éloigne et retourne auprès de mes proches, je leur explique ce qui a été di, je suis désemparé face à la situation et il en est de même pour mes compères qui me fixent attristés.

 **Diggle :** il faut la faire opérer maintenant, si elle risque un nouvel arrêt, il ne faut pas attendre !

 **Roy:** je suis d'accord, il t'a bien dit qu'il y a des risques dans les 2 cas, alors autant tenter notre chance.

Je regarde les 2 femmes qui sont resté silencieuses jusqu'à maintenant, je comprends qu'elles ne veulent pas se prononcer, après tout elle ne connaissent pas Félicity autant que nous, je peux comprendre leur choix.

 **Oliver :** Je reviens il faut que j'aille la voir.

Je me dirige vers la chambre espérant confirmer mon choix.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, je dois te dire que j'ai fait mais choix, alors à toi de faire le tiens ! Mais ce n'est pas réellement un choix, tu dois me revenir, je t'aime et je veux que l'on vive ça ensemble, pour cela tu dois être éveillé et en bonne santé. Je ne te laisserai plus, je serai à tes côtés à chaque étape **.** J'embrasse le front de ma partenaire et me dirige vers le médecin qui est dans le couloir avec une infirmière. Allez-y, opérez là !

Le médecin me fait un signe de tête et se dirige tout de suite vers la chambre de Félicity avec une équipe médicale, je les arrête le temps d'u n instant, je regarde une dernière fois Félicity et dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue en lui chuchotant « un je t'aime », avant que le brancard ne s'en aille direction la salle d'opération. Je retourne vers l'équipe et nous attendons le verdict.

 **Lyla :** Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller, à ta place j'aurai agis exactement de la même façon ! L'essentiel est que tu sois en accord avec toi –même, que tu n'es pas à regretter tes choix.

 **Sara:** Je suis d'accord avec Lyla, tu as pris la bonne décision, maintenant c'est à Félicity de se battre !

Je suis à bout nerveusement et pour ne pas laisser transparaître ma faiblesse, je décide d'aller m'aérer, il faut que je sorte j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je sais que les prochaines heures vont être longues, sans un regard de plus pour mes amis, je franchis les portes de l'hôpital. Je m'assois sur un banc proche de l'entrée et regarde le soleil se coucher… il est temps que cette journée se termine !

Après quelques minutes, je sens une présence à coté de moi, inutile de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agit. On ne parle pas, je n'en ai pas envie et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est la même chose pour lui.

Je ne sais combien de temps se passe lorsqu'il prend la parole.

 **Diggle:** Tu as fait le bon choix, elle va s'en sortir, c'est une combattante notre Félicity, elle nous l'a prouvé plus d'une fois.

 **Oliver :** Et si elle ne s'en sort pas ? Et si elle y restait ? Tout serait de ma faute…

 **Diggle:** Elle va s'en sortir, et si par malheur ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'y serais pour rien, il fallait prendre une décision et c'est ce que tu as fait !

 **Oliver :** Je ne parle pas que de cette décision, c'est moi qui lui est demandé de me rejoindre pour désamorcer les bombes, sans cela elle serait dans le QG en train de pirater je ne sais quel serveur…

 **Diggle :** Peut être mais à cette heure ci, il y aurait également des dizaines de victimes, si ce n'est plus ! Félicity est une femme forte, ai confiance en ton jugement et en ses capacités !

J'essaye de respirer plus calmement, et quand je suis calmé, Diggle m'observe et me fais un sourire en coin. Nous nous levons et regagnons le couloir où se trouvent nos compagnons d'armes. Nous arrivons à la hauteur de nos amis et je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

 **Oliver :** Vous avez de ses nouvelles ?

 **Sara :** Non, aucunes…

Si elle ne survit pas, ici et maintenant, dans ces conditions, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, ce que je vais devenir, à présent elle est mon tout, je le sais, ces dernières heures m'ont ouvert les yeux sur la nature des sentiments que je lui porte. Elle est ma lumière.

Les minutes passent, puis les heures, je vis ce cauchemar pour la seconde fois de la journée, nous sommes tous là à attendre. Cette situation est terriblement angoissante.

Prés de trois heures ont passées quand le médecin fait enfin son apparition. Dans la seconde je suis à sa hauteur.

 **Oliver :** comment va-t-elle ?

 **Dr Smith :** nous avons pu soigner son poumon et réduire le pneumothorax, nous avons soigné la fracture de son nez durant l'opération, votre amie a fait une hémorragie, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, mais nous avons pu la stopper… Pour le moment, nous avons placée Melle Smoak dans un coma artificiel, car la douleur serait insupportable! Notre priorité est qu'elle se repose.

 **Oliver :** Combien de temps vous allez la laisser dans le coma ?

 **Dr Smith :** Quelques jours tout au plus mais c'est à elle de se réveiller, tout dépendra d'elle…

 **Oliver :** très bien, merci docteur…

 **Dr Smith :** je repasserai dans quelques heures voir comment son état évolue !

Prenant une grande inspiration, j'entre accompagné de toute la troupe. Je m'avance de quelques pas, j'arrive prés du lit et je la vois. Sous des tonnes de perfusions et le monitoring, elle est là. Elle est couverte d'hématomes, ses cheveux paraissent ternes et fatigués comme s'ils étaient le reflet de son âme. Ceux-ci entourent son visage d'ange car malgré tout cela, elle reste la plus belle femme que j'ai pu croiser ! Je prends place sur la chaise libre à coté de son lit et la déplace pour être encore plus proche d'elle si c'est possible. Je prends sa main et croise mes doigts aux siens, ils sont froids, tellement froids…

J'aimerai qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle bouge, qu'elle sourie, qu'elle me fasse la morale, j'accepterai tout pourvu qu'elle me dise que tout aille bien… mais rien ne se passe.

Les heures passent et la pièce se vide, je suis seul avec Félicity, il est prés de 6h du matin, cela fait plus de 48H que je n'ai pas dormi, mais je ne veux pas la quitter. Les mains et les bras de ma douce me paraissent toujours horriblement froids, je prends ma veste et la dépose sur son corps, je sais que cela ne change pas grand-chose mais psychologiquement j'ai l'impression de lui apporter un peu.

2 jours ont passés, je n'ai presque pas bougé d'ici, seulement pour aller soigner ma blessure par balle que j'ai eue pendant le combat. Aucun criminel ne se montre… cela m'arrange, je ne me sens pas la force d'arriver au QG sachant qu'elle ne va pas venir.

Les médecins ont décidé de diminuer les doses pour qu'elle se réveille doucement, cela fait 2h que le traitement ne fait plus son effet, si tout se passe bien elle va commencer à se réveiller dans quelques heures. A travers la vitre, je vois Diggle arriver, il m'apporte des vêtements propres! Je sors de la pièce pour aller le saluer.

 **Oliver :** salut, comment ca va ?

 **Diggle:** ca va et Félicity, des nouvelles ?

 **Oliver :** ils ont stoppé le traitement qui la maintient dans le coma, elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures, enfin j'espère…

 **Diggle :** Elle va se réveiller! Aller va te laver, moi je vais voir Félicity, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle est peur en te voyant en ouvrant les yeux.

 **Oliver :** Ouai…

 **Diggle:** je t'ai pris de quoi prendre un bon petit déjeuner…

 **Oliver :** Merci, cela fait des jours que je rêve de boire un vrai café !

 **Diggle:** je m'en doutais ! Sara et Roy vont venir en début d'après midi, et Lyla passera en fin d'après midi.

 **Oliver :** il n'y a aucun souci, chacun est libre de venir quand il le souhaite, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai élu domicile dans la chambre de Félicity, que vous avez besoin de mon aval pour venir !

Il hoche la tête et se dirige vers la chambre de Félicity.

2 jours de plus ont passés et Félicity ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, les médecins ne nous l'on pas clairement dit, mais je vois qu'ils sont inquiets et pas très positifs! Elle aurait déjà dû se réveillée, personnes peut nous donner d'explication sur le pourquoi du comment !

Alors comme d'habitude depuis 2 jours, je tente de la stimuler.

 **Oliver :** Félicity, je sais que tu es m'entends, alors maintenant, il faut que tu te réveilles, on compte tous sur toi ici! J'ai besoin que tu te réveille, de te voir sourire, d'entendre tes babillages, j'ai besoin de ma partenaire, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer ainsi, je crois que je ne pourrais pas continuer notre mission si tu n'es pas là ! Tu es mon tout… je t'en pris bat toi, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que quelques égratignures pourraient venir à bout de la IT Girl que je connais! Impossible, reprend toi, tu n'es pas seule, on t'attend tous ! …. Je t'attends…

 **PV Félicity**

Je suis dans le brouillard total. Je ressens le vide… Cette impression de tout voir sans y participer, de survoler l'instant présent… J'ai mal partout, mon corps me fait mal, je me concentre sur cette douleur pour oublier toute cette souffrance psychologique…Celle que me procure le souvenir de toute ces tortures, le visage de ces hommes qui me torture. J'éprouve de la tristesse, je me hais pour cela, car au fond de moi je voudrais être une femme forte comme Sara. Je ne ressentirai pas cette peur, ni cette tristesse, mais je n'ai pas été entrainé à ce genre de situation, je suis faible…

Je suis triste de n'avoir jamais su être la femme forte dont mon père aurait été fier, qu'il n'aurait pas abandonnée et cette femme pour laquelle Oliver ne passerait pas son temps à s'inquiéter de sa sécurité…

Je sens que j'émerge doucement, mon corps me fait mal.

Mais pourtant je n'en n'ai pas envie, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, GLISSER, me laisser glisser vers les ténèbres pour ne plus ressentir toute cette douleur, cette fatigue aussi bien physique que morale…

Une voix dans ma tête me dit que je suis une lâche, et elle a raison, je ne veux pas continuer à me battre… pour qui ? Pourquoi ?

Je veux être lâche une dernière fois me laisser glisser dans les limbes mais c'est à cet instants que j'entends au loin comme un murmure, une voix qui me dit de me battre, qu'il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller, qu'on compte sur moi !

Cette voix c'est celle d'Oliver. Cette voix me regonfle le cœur, elle me fait du bien, me redonne l'espoir, je sais que je ne peux pas l'abandonner, lui et ma famille de cœur…

Je sens sa main sur la mienne cela me fait du bien et m'aide à ne pas me laisser aller…

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux, il faut qu'il sache que je vais bien. La lumière du jour m'aveugle, je referme aussitôt les yeux, puis les ouvres à nouveau, mes pupilles s'habituent doucement. C'est à cet instant que je le vois. Je prends quelques instants pour le détailler, ses yeux bleus expriment de la surprise, de la peur, de l'inquiétude et beaucoup de fatigue. Les traits de son visage sont tirés, la fatigue de ces derniers jours je suppose. A cet instant je me sens coupable de sa fatigue.

J'essai alors de lui parler, mais n'y parvient pas quelques chose me gêne…l'angoisse me prends, que se passe t'il ? Oliver, me regarde et met quelques instants à réagir, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je me réveille…

Il reprend alors contenance, se lève en vitesse, sort de la chambre et je suppose qu'il est partit chercher un médecin…

 **Alors vous avez aimé? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous aimeriez pour la suite!**

 **A trés vite**

 **Bye :)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Coucou a toutes! Un grand merci pour vos reviews!**

 **Voici la suite! Pour info cette fic est presque terminé, je pense que ce chapitre sera l'avant dernier!**

 **J'espère que ca va vous plaire!**

 **Bonne LECTURE et on se retrouve en bas!**

Un médecin rentre dans la chambre, et comprend tout de suite mon angoisse…

 **Dr Smith :** Je suis le Docteur Smith, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous retirer le tube tout de suite, vous étiez sous assistance respiratoire mais maintenant que vous êtes réveillée vous n'avez plus besoin de çà !

Il joint les actes à la parole et je me sens tout de suite mieux sans ce tube dans ma gorge. Ensuite, il procède à un examen complet, je suis encore dans le flou mais, au fur et à mesure de l'examen l'angoisse me monte… sentir qu'on me touche, qu'on me regarde alors que je suis en position de faiblesse me fait peur et fait remonter en moi un tas d'émotions… des flashs me reviennent… je secoue la tête et me reconnecte à l'instant présent, rien ne doit transparaître, je ne vais pas que qui se soit s'inquiète pour moi, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure !… Mes blessures et le fait que je sois bloqué dans ce lit sont déjà le rappel que je suis en mauvaise santé.

 **Dr Smith :** tout à l'air d'aller, on va vous laisser dans cette chambre quelques jours et après si tout se passe bien on vous transférera dans une chambre plus tranquille où vous vous reposerez !

Je me contente d'hocher la tête, de peur que ma voix me trahisse…

 **Dr Smith :** Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyez sur ce bouton et une infirmière arrivera dans la seconde !

Je le regarde et hoche la tête à nouveau… Dans le coin de la porte, je vois Oliver qui attend pour pouvoir rentrer. Une fois le médecin sortit, il rentre avec un faible sourire dans la chambre.

 **Oliver :** Hey !

 **Félicity :** Hey… (Ma voix est roque et n'est qu'un murmure, les séquelles de l'intubation)

 **Oliver :** Chut, repose ta gorge, elle a été un peu malmenée ces derniers jours, j'ai prévenu tout le monde que tu étais réveillée, tu sais que tu nous à fait peur !... comment te sens-tu ?

Pout toute réponse je me contente d'hocher la tête, Oliver pose sa main sur la mienne, je lutte contre les sentiments que cela me procure, j'apprécie son touché car c'est Oliver, mais en même temps cela me stresse, j'ai peur… quelle idiote, ce n'est qu'Oliver, il ne te fera rien !

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il comprend mon monologue intérieur car doucement, il retire sa main et me souris…

 **Oliver :** tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je réfléchis un instant et je me rends compte que j'ai soif, vraiment très soif !

 **Félicity :** Je veux bien un peu d'eau, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

 **Oliver :** Je vais te chercher ça, je reviens tout de suite !

Il revint quelques instants plus tard… cette eau qui coule dans ma gorge me fait un bien incroyable…

 **Oliver :** Comment te sens-tu ?

 **Félicity :** plutôt bien je crois, au vu de la situation… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

 **Oliver :** De quoi te souviens-tu ?

 **Félicity :** De tout, enfin je crois… le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est toi et Deeks qui êtes venus me secourir, Merci pour ça d'ailleurs ... Que s'est il passé depuis ?

 **Oliver :** Et bien on t'a emmené ici, tu étais en mauvaise santé, tu avais besoin de vrai soins… Je suis désolé, tu m'avais demandé de ne pas t'emmener à l'hôpital, mais je ne pouvais me permettre le risque de te perdre.

 **Félicity :** Je comprends. J'aurais fais la même chose à ta place. Combien de temps suis-je restée endormie ?

 **Oliver :** Ca fait 4 jours que tu es ici, tu as été gravement blessée et pour que tu puisses te remettre, ils t'ont plongée dans le coma… tu aurais dû te réveiller il y a déjà quelques jours, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

 **Félicity :** Oh !

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser, je regarde Oliver dans les yeux et comprend qu'il ne fait que me raconter ce qui s'est passé … Je prends le temps de digérer ce qu'il me dit et me recompose un visage convenable.

Je vois Deeks à l'entrée de ma chambre, il rentre doucement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, il s'approche et fini par me prendre dans ses bras.

 **Diggle :** Tu nous as fais peur… ne recommences plus veux tu !

Après quelques instants de silence, nous discutons de tout et de rien ! J'écoute plus que je ne participe, me sentant fatiguée…Je sens le sommeil me gagner, je suis épuisée …

Mais mon sommeil est de courte durée et pas vraiment reposant. Je revis encore ce cauchemar, Je suis enfermée, je suis dans le noir, j'ai froid et Cooper l'homme que j'ai tué est là, il me regarde se relève et s'approche de moi ! Il a un couteau avec lequel il joue sur ma jugulaire, je ne peux rien faire et au moment où je me prépare à recevoir un coup de couteau dans la gorge, j'ouvre les yeux… Je cherche quelques instants où je suis, puis je croise un regard bleu plein de panique…

 **Oliver :** Hey ! Calme toi, tout va bien, je suis là…

Je le repousse ou du moins j'essai car je n'en ai pas la force… Il se recule et je vois l'incompréhension sur son visage… mais je n'ai pas la force de le réconforter étant moi-même sous le choc de ce cauchemar si réaliste !

 **Oliver :** je… qu'est ce qui t'arrives Félicity ?

 **Félicity :** arrêtes de me demander comment je vais d'accord ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveiller comme si j'allais vriller a tout instants. Agis normalement avec moi ! Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus…

Je vois son visage se décomposer, j'ai à peine prononcé ces quelques mots que je les regrette déjà ! Mais me sentir si faible, face à Oliver, m'angoisse, je déteste qu'il est ce comportement avec moi, je veux retourner à une vie normal, oublier ces derniers jours … Il me regarde, me tourne le dos vexé, j'essai alors de le retenir mais avant que je n'ai pu avancer le moindre geste, Oliver est déjà sorti…

Je suis seule dans la chambre, c'est la première fois depuis mon réveil… je sens l'angoisse monter, un frisson parcours mon échine, j'ai l'impression que je suis à la portée de n'importe quel psychopathe… Je ne suis qu'une idiote, mais je ne contrôle plus rien. Un sentiment de colère me monte et je décide de sortir d'ici, je ne peux pas rester enfermée dans cette pièce, les hôpitaux ont toujours été un véritable cauchemar pour moi… Les souvenirs récurrents de ma mère dans ce lit couverte de bleus à cause d'un compagnon trop brutal refait surface, le décès de ma grand-mère…

Je débranche chaque seringue qui est insérée dans mon corps, je débranche le monitoring et l'éteint à sa source pour ne pas le faire sonner… je me lève, la tête me tourne, mais peu importe, il faut que je sorte ! J'étouffe, j'ai besoin d'air… j'ai fait fuir la seule personne qui s'intéresse à moi…la seule personne qui compte pour moi…

Je sors de la chambre, je longe le couloir, puis un autre, je ne sais même plus où je suis, je me sens mal, il me faut de l'air… je finis par arriver aux escaliers de secours, je les prends et décide de sortir…

PV OLIVER

Je vois des grands yeux bleus me regarder, elle est là, elle est réveillée, je mets un instant à réagir qu'elle est là, puis je vois qu'elle panique, elle est gênée par le tube qui est dans sa gorge, je sors rapidement et croise le docteur Smith.

 **Oliver :** Docteur, venez vite, Félicity est réveillée

 **Dr Smith :** je vous suis !

Il rentre alors dans la chambre pour examiner Félicity et la libérer de son tube… j'en profite pour appeler Diggle, qu'il sache qu'elle est enfin réveillée…. Une fois raccroché, je m'approche près de la porte et attend pour pouvoir rentrer à nouveau…

Une fois le médecin sortit, je m'approche de ma partenaire, je suis tellement heureux de la voire enfin réveillée !

 **Oliver :** Hey !

 **Félicity :** Hey…

 **Oliver :** Chut, repose ta gorge, elle a été un peu malmenée ces derniers jours, j'ai prévenu tout le monde que tu étais réveillée, tu sais que tu nous à fait peur !... comment te sens-tu ?

Elle hoche la tête pour me répondre, je pose ma main sur la sienne, je la vois fixer nos mains et vois des larmes affluer au bord de ses yeux, je comprends alors quelle mène un combat intérieur, je pense qu'il est trop tôt, le choque de ce qu'il s'est passé est encore trop présent…Je retire ma main doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il va falloir que je fasse attention à tout mes gestes…

 **Oliver :** tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

 **Félicity :** Je veux bien un peu d'eau, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

 **Oliver :** Je vais te chercher ça, je reviens tout de suite !

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et rempli le gobelet d'eau et retourne vers le lit quelques instants plus tard…

 **Félicity :** plutôt bien je crois, au vu de la situation… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

 **Oliver :** De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Pour ne pas la choquée, je préfère attendre qu'elle me parle d'elle même de ce qui c'est passé, je ne voudrais pas faire d'erreurs.

 **Félicity :** De tout, enfin je crois… le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est toi et Deeks qui êtes venus me secourir, Merci pour ça d'ailleurs ... Que s'est il passé depuis ?

 **Oliver :** Et bien on t'a emmené ici, tu étais en mauvaise santé, tu avais besoin de vrai soins… Je suis désolé, tu m'avais demandé de ne pas t'emmener à l'hôpital, mais je ne pouvais me permettre le risque de te perdre.

 **Félicity :** Je comprends. J'aurais fais la même chose à ta place. Combien de temps suis-je restée endormie ?

 **Oliver :** Ca fait 4 jours que tu es ici, tu as été gravement blessée et pour que tu puisses te remettre, ils t'ont plongée dans le coma… tu aurais dû te réveiller il y a déjà quelques jours, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

 **Félicity :** Oh !

Je la vois essayer de digérer les informations que je lui donne, elle s'efforce de rester de marbre, mais je la connais tout cela l'affecte de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser tout ce qui lui est arrivée, il va falloir qu'elle se fasse à cette idée et j'ai comme l'impression que cela ne va pas être facile !

Diggle arrive peut de temps après, je le vois s'arrêter un instant ne sachant probablement pas comment s'y prendre, je le comprends, puis il s'approche doucement afin de l'embrasser.

Imperceptiblement je vois Félicity se tendre. Diggle me regarde un instant me faisant comprendre qu'il a ressentis sa peur.

 **Eric : Tu nous as fais peur… ne recommences plus veux tu !**

Quelques minutes de silences passent puis nous discutons de tout est de rien !

Félicity s'endort et nous décidons de la laisser se reposer, je reste seul à coté d'elle, lorsque je la vois s'agiter et gémir, elle fait un cauchemar… Je décide de la réveiller, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle souffre…

 **Oliver :** Hey ! Calme toi, tout va bien, je suis là…

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, je ne m'attends pas du tout à cette réaction. Elle me repousse comme elle peut alors je m'éloigne pour la laisser respirer.

 **Oliver :** je… qu'est ce qui t'arrives Félicity ?

 **Félicity :** arrêtes de me demander comment je vais d'accord ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveiller comme si j'allais vriller a tout instants. Agis normalement avec moi ! Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus…

Je suis blessé par sa réaction mais je sais qu'elle est sous le choc, je décide de sortir quelques instants et d'aller voir les infirmières pour leur demander de l'aide.

Je respire doucement afin de me calmer, j'envoi un message à Diggle pour lui expliquer la situation. Celui-ci me dit de ne pas la brusquer, et surtout de ne pas la laisser seule.

Je lui réponds rapidement et décide d'aller la rejoindre…

J'arrive au niveau de sa chambre, je rentre et là, je me glace sur place, il n'y a plus personne…Où est elle passée ? **!?**

Je me dirige au pas de course au niveau des infirmières.

 **Oliver :** Où est Félicity Smoak ?

 **Infirmière :** Et bien dans sa chambre !

 **Oliver :** Non j'en viens et elle n'y est plus ! Vous l'avez vu passée ?

 **Infirmière :** Non, sinon je vous l'aurai dit, je ne sais pas où elle est ! Marie ? Sais tu ou es la patiente de la chambre 132 ?

 **Marie :** Non, elle est censée être dans sa chambre !

 **Infirmière :** Et bien elle n'y est plus, monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons la retrouver !

 **Oliver :** Vous rigolez j'espère, vous avez perdu une patiente qui est en état de choc, et vous voulez que je reste calme… appelez la sécurité TOUT DE SUITE !

 **Infirmière :** non attendez ne vous emportez pas…

 **Oliver :** J'ai dit TOUT DE SUITE !

Je pars à sa recherche et contact Diggle pour le prévenir

 **Diggle:** Oliver, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

 **Oliver :** Tu es au QG ?

 **Diggle :** Oui pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il Oliver ?

 **Oliver :** Lance une recherche, on a perdu Félicity !

 **Diggle:** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Oliver :** Je suis sorti de la chambre un instant et quand je suis revenu elle avait disparu, personne ne sait où elle est !

 **Eric :** Ok, je lance une recherche, et je t'envoie Roy…

 **Oliver :** Dac…

Je commence par fouiller l'étage, mais je ne trouve aucunes traces d'elle.

 **Roy :** Oliver, tu as des nouvelles ?

 **Oliver :** Non, j'ai fais tout l'étage mais je n'ai pas trouvé une trace, je propose qu'on se sépare, je prends le dernier étage, et toi tu t'occupe du premier.

 **Roy :** ok…

Je fais le tour du dernier étage mais pas une trace de Félicity… je désespère, elle est peut être partie, 10 minutes se passent et toujours aucunes traces… Je prends les escaliers pour rejoindre Roy à l'accueil, quand je réalise que je n'ai pas regardé sur le toit… Je monte, ouvre doucement la porte… et constate avec soulagement qu'elle est là dos à moi!

PV Félicity

Je suis assise sur le rebord du toit, l'air frais Du début de nuit me fait du bien, il pleut mais je m'en fiche…La pluie ruisselle sur mon visage, mais je ne m'en formalise pas. A cet instant, je ne ressens rien mise à part ce trou dans ma poitrine… J'essai de me concentrer sur la pluie et sur le froid qui m'enveloppe pour ne plus penser au reste, mais rien à faire…Ca tourne et retourne toujours dans ma tête, je revois ce cauchemar, ces hommes, cette douleur mais la pire de toute c'est la déception dans les yeux de Oliver… Oliver, lui qui à seulement voulu me réconforter, qui à chaque fin de mission difficile à toujours était là, il ne m'a jamais laissée seule. Je ne suis qu'une idiote, une véritable imbécile, il fait tout pour prendre soin de moi et moi je l'envoie balader, je ne le mérite vraiment pas.

Je regarde le ciel gris et apprécie seulement l'instant présent, mes pieds sont dans le vide, je les balance comme instinctivement, je regarde le sol, 4 étage sous mes pieds, Ne devrais je pas ressentir quelques chose ? Un sentiment de vertige, quelque chose ?

Je me sens vidée et totalement perdue, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut surpasser ma peur intérieure de l'instant présent… Et si je sautai, est ce que je ressentirai quelque chose ? La réponse je la connais déjà, bien sûr que non pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur, cela serait plus une libération ! Plus de douleurs, plus rien pour me hanter, plus de peur de blesser les gens que j'aime… J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand je sens que l'on me tire en arrière… je crie sous l'effet de la peur.

Je suis à présent dans la cage d'escalier quand j'entends crier

 **Oliver :** Non mais ça ne vas pas bien ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? T'es complètement gelée, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Ne refait plus jamais ça !

Je ne réponds pas, mon corps ne me le permets pas, tant que j'étais dehors je ne ressentais rien, mais à cet instant, je suis prise de frissons, mes dents claquent. Oliver prend alors l'initiative de me prendre dans ses bras non sans me demander silencieusement mon accord. Je pose ma tête dans son cou, son odeur me rassure, c'est incroyable.

 **Félicity :** Oliver, je suis dé…

 **Oliver :** Chut, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que soit, ok ?

Je n'ajoute rien, et quelques instants plus tard je sens la chaleur des draps.

 **Oliver :** Je reviens, je vais chercher une infirmière

 **Félicity :** NON, restes… s'il te plaît

Il se contente alors d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel et reste avec moi.

 **Oliver :** Roy et Diggle arrivent, ils t'ont cherchés aussi, tu m'as fait peur !

 **Félicity :** Je suis désolée, mais j'avais besoin d'air, de faire le point sur tout ce qui se passe, je me sens mal avec tout ce qui s'est passé …

Il ne peut me répondre car une infirmière arrive… Il sort quelques instants pour permettre à l'infirmière de procéder à l'examen et de me relier à nouveau aux machines.

 **Infirmière :** bon, vous n'avez rien de grave, mais la prochaine fois que vous tenterez de vous enfuir, je serais dans l'obligation de vous attachée…

Elle ressort, je ne réponds pas, ces quelques mots déclenchent en moi une vague de souvenirs désagréables… cela ne cessera donc jamais ? Le moindre mot me ramènera t'il toujours à une scène de cette journée ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher plus sur la question, Roy, Diggle et Oliver rentrent dans la chambre.

 **Roy :** Tu as voulu prendre l'air ? T'aurais pu prévenir l'infirmière, cela dit ça a permis à Oliver de faire un peu de sport !

Je souris à sa remarque et le remercie intérieurement de ne pas m'avoir demandé comment j'allais…

 **Félicity :** Je suis désolé les gars pour tout ça, je vous promets d'être sage, alors rentrez vous reposer !

 **Diggle :** Ok, on repassera demain, repose toi !

Ils sortent, il ne reste plus qu'Oliver et moi dans la chambre.

Il relève son regard vers moi et nos yeux s'accrochent, j'ai la sensation qu'il me scanne un instant, qu'il me jauge … Il prend une couverture supplémentaire dans l'armoire et m'enveloppe avec.

 **Oliver :** je t'ai pris un café…

 **Félicity :** Non merci

 **Oliver :** Ce n'était pas une proposition, boit le, ça va te faire du bien !

Je ne réplique pas, à quoi bon ? Je n'ai pas le courage de lui tenir tête… alors je m'exécute, doucement, j'avale ce breuvage chaud qui, je dois bien l'avouer me fait beaucoup de bien. Je n'ose pas le regarder, j'ai honte de mon comportement…

 **Félicity :** Ecoutes, je suis désolé, pour tout ça, pour ce soir.

Oliver soupire un instant et je lève les yeux pour croiser les siens.

 **Oliver :** tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je peux imaginer que tout ça n'est pas facile à gérer pour toi, n'en parlons plus ok ? Mais si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là ?

 **Félicity :** Je te remercie, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, ni partir comme ça sans te prévenir, mais sur le moment ça été plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler…

Je sens les larmes qui sont au bord de mes yeux et je n'ai pas le courage de les retenir, pas ce soir… Doucement, je sens Oliver se placer à côté de moi sur le lit et me prendre dans ses bras. Je mets ma tête dans son cou comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et je laisse quelques larmes couler. Il me berce tendrement jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Son odeur m'apaise et je suis contente qu'il soit là à cet instant. Lorsque je sens le sommeil s'emparer de moi, il m'embrasse le front et m'allonge. Il reste à coté de moi toute la nuit, cela me permet de goûter à une nuit reposante et sans cauchemars.

Le jour se lève à travers les rideaux de la chambre, cela fait 3 jours que je me suis réveillée et que je ne supporte plus d'être ici, le médecin doit venir tout à l'heure car il veut me transférer dans une autre chambre, mais moi ce que je souhaite, c'est sortir d'ici et vite !

Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à convaincre Oliver d'aller s'entrainer un peu avec Diggle, je sais qu'il n'est pas sorti d'ici depuis que j'ai été admise, soit 1 semaine… Il a besoin de voire autres choses.

Le médecin arrive, c'est le moment de vérité…

 **Dr Smith :** Bonjour Melle Smoak, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

 **Félicity :** mieux, beaucoup mieux, j'ai encore quelques douleurs au niveau des côtes mais rien d'insurmontable !

 **Dr Smith :** Bon très bien, dans ce cas je pense que l'on va pouvoir vous transférer à l'étage inférieure, vous aurez une chambre plus grande, nous allons pouvoir commencer les séances de rééducations pour votre épaule et mettre en place quelques séances de massages pour détendre tout vos muscles qui ont été mis à rude épreuves.

 **Félicity :** très bien.

 **Dr Smith :** Je pense que nous devrions également programmer des séances avec un psychologue, il faut que vous parliez de tout ça.

 **Félicity :** Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais très bien, je n'en ai pas besoin…

 **Dr Smith :** je pense le contraire cela vous fera le plus grand bien, en tant que médecin j'ai vu beaucoup de cas similaire au vôtre et sans une aide psychologique adaptée, vous ne vous remettrez pas…

 **Félicity :** je n'ai pas besoin d'un thérapeute… Il n'y a rien à ajouter !

 **Dr Smith :** Je vous ai pris rendez vous pour une première séance aujourd'hui je veux que vous y alliez et après on avisera…

Je ne réponds pas, ce médecin m'exaspère, il est hors de question que je perde mon temps **…** Cette conversation m'a réellement mise en colère !

PV Oliver

Je dois bien admettre que cette séance d'entrainement m'a fait le plus grand bien, cela m'a manqué… pas que passer toutes mes nuits avec Félicity me dérange, mais cette ambiance…, je connais rien de plus déprimant que les hôpitaux… Je regarde l'heure et me dépêche de me rhabiller, je ne veux pas laisser Félicity seule trop longtemps, je sais qu'elle est encore fragile…

J'arrive à l'hôpital et me rend jusqu'à sa chambre, café et croissants à la main, mais lorsque j'ouvre celle-ci, ce n'est pas Félicity qui est dans la chambre mais un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Je ressors et vérifie, c'est pourtant la bonne chambre…

Arrivée au bureau des infirmières, on m'explique que Félicity à été transférée à l'étage du dessous, c'est bon signe…

Arrivée au 2ème étage, je me présente à nouveau au bureau des infirmières

 **Oliver :** Bonjour, je souhaiterai savoir dans quelle chambre mon amie à été transférée s'il vous plaît !

 **Infirmière :** un instant, s'il vous plaît…

Je constate qu'à cet étage les infirmières sont beaucoup plus mignonnes.

 **Infirmière :** Quel est son nom ?... Monsieur !... son nom s'il vous plaît !

 **Oliver :** Oh oui, pardon, Smoak… Félicity Smoak

 **Infirmière :** hum… Je suis désolé mais je n'ai personne de ce nom d'enregistré….

 **Oliver :** ce n'est pas possible, vous devez faire erreur, elle a été transféré à cet étage ce matin, revérifiez !

 **Infirmière** : Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais il n'y a personne de ce nom à cet étage, allez voir à l'accueil !

Ce n'est pas vrai, mais où est t'elle passée ?!

 **Alors un avis? ou est elle passée?**

 **Maintenant un peu de chantage... si j'ai pleins de reviews, je promets de posté le prochain chapitre à la fin de la semaine!**

 **15? ca vous semble atteignable ?**

 **A bientot! ;)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hey ! Coucou à toutes!**

 **Désolée du retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis, mon PC a décidé de m'embêter en affichant un écran noir après quelques secondes d'utilisation…. Grrrr ! Heureusement mon super frère à réussi à le bidouiller !**

 **Sinon un grand merci pour vos reviews, bon je n'ai pas eu les 15…. Mais c'est quand même pas mal !**

 **Je vous laisse avec la suite et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **BONNE LECTURE :)**

Je suis le conseil de l'infirmière et me rend à l'accueil

 **Oliver :** Bonjour, je souhaiterai savoir où se trouve mon amie, SMOAK Félicity

Je la voie chercher quelques instants sur son ordinateur

 **Infirmière :** Elle n'est plus dans nos locaux, mademoiselle Smoak a signé une décharge il y a quelques heures, et cela malgré les réticences du médecin…

 **Oliver :** Oh, je vois, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, quelle tête de mule !

Je fais demi-tour et passe les portes de l'hôpital, quand cessera-t-elle d'agir comme ça ! Elle n'est vraiment pas croyable ! Je me dirige vers ma voiture et prend la direction de sa maison…

Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà 14h00, j'ai mis plus de temps que je ne le pensais… si j'étais revenu plus vite j'aurais peut être pu la raisonner…

PV FÉLICITY

Je prends un taxi pour me ramener au QG, heureusement que j'avais quelques affaires pour sortir. Arrivée a quelque rue de ma destinations, je suis prise de sueurs froides, des flashs de cette fameuse nuit me reviennent… Je demande alors au chauffeur de s'arrêter, je paye la course et sort du véhicule avec mon bagage où se trouve les quelques affaires que l'on m'a amené depuis ces derniers jours.

Je décide de remonter la rue qui mène au Verdant à mon rythme, le stress me gagne, je ne comprends pas moi-même ma réaction, je n'ai jamais était du genre mauviette…J'aperçois au loin l'écriteau de la boîte de nuit, je baisse les bras et fait demi tour, je ne me sens pas capable de continuer, la ruelle ou j'ai été agressée est à quelques pas, je ne peux pas continuer, la nervosité me tiraille l'estomac, je baisse les bras et pars.

Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller, je ne veux croiser personne, encore moins l'équipe qui ne ferait que me rappeler ce qui s'est déroulé ces derniers jours… Je me rends au Tiki Bar, c'est un petit bistrot sympa où nous allons quelques fois après des grosses nuits de boulot…

Je commande alors un sea sunrise, un mélange de rhum et de whisky… j'ai au moins besoin de çà pour me trouver un peu de courage ! L'alcool ne m'a jamais réellement attiré mais aujourd'hui elle me semble un bon compromis avec mon stress qui augmente.

Je bois le premier verre en deux gorgées, puis j'en commande un second…

PV OLIVER

Je la cherche depuis des heures, elle n'est nulle part. Diggle est au QG en train de faire une recherche. Après une heure, celui-ci m'envoi un message pour me dire qu'elle est au Tiki Bar.

10 minutes plus tard, j'arrive devant le bar, j'aperçois Greg le barman, je le salut rapidement et il m'indique d'un mouvement de tête une frimousse blonde que je reconnais immédiatement…

Elle paraît ailleurs, le regard fixe sur quelque chose qu'elle seule sait… je m'approche et prend place en face d'elle. Je regarde son visage car même recouverte de bleus, elle est belle. J'admire son magnifique visage que j'apprécie tellement, comme tout ce qui se rapporte à elle. Mais là, je ne vois pas cet éclat dans ses yeux, il n'y a que de la fatigue et de la tristesse, quelques traces de larmes sont encore présentes sur ses joues…

Elle se rend enfin compte de ma présence et essuie son visage rapidement, souffle fort et relève ses épaules pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa faiblesse.

Elle fronce les sourcils et me fixe avec le regard dur.

 **Félicity :** que fais-tu ici ?

 **Oliver** **:** Je t'ai cherché, lorsque je suis arrivé à l'hôpital tu n'étais plus là… Tu devrais arrêter de boire tu as un traitement à prendre et puis ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes…

 **Félicity :** Oliver, ne me force pas à devenir désagréable… Je n'ai pas besoin que tu paternises avec moi…Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais !

 **Oliver :** Apparemment non, puisque tu es sorti de l'hôpital contre l'avis du médecin… qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

 **Félicity :** Rien, je ne voulais pas rester c'est tout, ce genre d'endroit moins j'y passe de temps mieux je me porte !

 **Oliver :** Je comprends, mais là ce n'est pas raisonnable, il y a quelques jours encore les médecins ne savaient pas si tu allais te réveiller…

 **Félicity :** et je suis là, devant toi, et je vais BIEN !

 **Oliver :** Ne me l'as fait pas à moi, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, garde ton baratin pour les autres… Parles moi Félicity, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton ami !

 **Félicity :** qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je me sens incapable d'aller au QG, l'endroit où je devrais me sentir le plus en sécurité sur terre, mais, tout ce que je vois me ramène à la nuit où j'ai été agressée puis celle où j'ai été enlevée, et que je revois tout ce qui s'y est passé...Et bien voilà tu le sais…

 **Oliver :** Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu pour sortir de l'hôpital ?

 **Félicity :** Parce que tu ne seras pas toujours là ! Que je suis une femme forte et indépendante, que je n'ai pas besoin d'être assistée.

 **Oliver :** On a tous besoin d'aide à un moment où un autre… pourquoi être sorti de l'hôpital, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Félicity :** C'est faux, tu ne demande jamais d'aide lorsque tu as un problème toi ! Tu es fort, tu affrontes tout de front, moi pas. Et là maintenant, tu poses trop de questions…. Je me suis suffisamment confiée pour ce soir !

Son visage se ferme et je sais qu'elle ne me dira rien de plus pour le moment, l'alcool à ses limites !

 **Oliver :** aller, viens, rentrons !

Je relève la tête et croise son regard, elle détourne les yeux et j'essai de comprendre toutes les émotions qui traversent son visage à cet instant mais je n'y parviens pas…

 **Félicity :** Non, je n'en ai pas envie… Bois un verre avec moi, on va fêter ma sortie de l'hôpital !

 **Oliver :** non, merci et puis tu as suffisamment bu comme ça !

 **Félicity :** Comme tu veux, moi je reprends un verre ! Tiens moi un peu compagnie au moins, t'es mon ami après tout! Non ?

Je cède et nous commande chacun un verre, lorsque je reviens à notre table avec nos boissons, elle me fait un peu de place à coté d'elle. Je comprend le message et m'assois auprès d'elle.

Nous discutons de sujets légers lorsqu'elle me donne un coup d'épaule amical, je siffle sous la douleur.

 **Félicity :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es blessé ?

 **Oliver :** Ce n'est rien, c'est en train de cicatriser…

Elle fixe mon épaule, comme si elle pouvait la scanner à travers mes vêtements. Je tente de la rassurer mais j'ai l'impression que rien n'y fait.

 **Félicity :** Montres moi je veux voir.

 **Oliver :** Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

 **Félicity :** Oliver, montres moi je veux voir.

Je soulève alors mon pull et mon retrouve en tee shirts, un bandage recouvre mon épaule, je lui lance un léger sourire pour la rassurer, elle touche mon épaule, et presse un peu plus fort, je ne sourcil même pas pour ne pas la culpabiliser. La réalité est différente, sous le bandage, mon muscle au niveau de l'épaule à été déchiré, et le trou de la balle commence seulement à cicatriser, ça se remet doucement.

Oliver : Tu vois ce n'est rien.

Félicity : Mouai…

Elle semble qu'à moitié convaincue… Je reste avec elle, assit sur cette banquette, nous buvons un deuxième verre, contre son accord, je lui prends un jus de fruit elle a assez bu… les heures passent et je constate qu'il est déjà 20H, j'ai passé mon après midi dans ce bar…Je décide qu'il est temps de partir, Félicity à les traits tirés, elle se force à tenir…

 **Oliver :** Rentrons… _Elle hoche la tête négativement_ … **J** e te raccompagne chez toi ou chez moi si tu ne veux pas être seule ! _Elle me regarde comme perdue, comme si elle avait été percée à jour…_

Je me lève et l'aide à faire la même chose, je vais payer nos consommations et revient à coté de ma IT Girl, j'attrape ma veste et m'apprête à la mettre lorsque je tombe sur le petit gilet qu'elle porte. Je soupire doucement et la pose finalement sur ses épaules. Elle me regarde mais ne dit pas un mot, je me contente de réajuster cette veste bien trop grande pour elle. Je veux la protéger du froid extérieur, je veux la protéger de tout, tout simplement!

 **Oliver :** tu viens ?

Elle hoche la tête et me rejoins, je souris intérieurement, heureux qu'elle me laisse l'approcher, c'est un début…

Nous montons dans ma voiture en direction du manoir.

Je lui ouvre la porte, mais elle se stoppe sur le pas de la porte, elle semble hésiter, ferme les yeux puis franchis le seuil.

Je dépose mes clés sur le meuble de l'entrée. Je regarde ma partenaire un instant, elle ne semble pas à l'aise.

 **Oliver :** Suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre !

 **Félicity :** Non, je… je vais prendre le canapé, ne t'inquiètes pas !

 **Oliver :** Ne sois pas ridicule, i chambres non occupée, ici !

 **Félicity :** Ok, t'as gagné…

Je montre a Félicity une chambre, au bout du couloir se trouve ma chambre, je ne suis pas loin mais cela lui laisse également, de la distance pour souffler tranquillement. Félicity va se coucher, utilisant un de mes tee-shirts que je lui ai donné pour dormir.

 **Félicity :** Merci et bonne nuit.

 **Oliver :** Bonne nuit

Il est prés de deux heures du matin quand quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je me réveille, par pur reflexe je suis sur mes gardes. Les coups à ma porte sont de plus en plus insistants. J'enfile mon pantalon rapidement et m'approche pour voir ce qui se passe.

J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve nez à nez avec ma jolie blonde. Elle a le visage baissé, elle tremble comme une feuille, chose qui m'indique que quelque chose ne va pas.

 **Oliver :** Félicity ?

Aucune réponse, elle continue à garder la tête baissée, de sorte que je n'arrive pas à voir son visage. Je pose ma main sur son épaule afin de la conduire à l'intérieur de ma chambre et referme la porte.

 **Oliver :** Félicity qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle relève doucement la tête, et je peux y lire toute sa détresse, toute sa tristesse qui envahit son fin visage. Elle me fixe du regard, les yeux rivés sur mon bandage blanc. Gêné par l'attention qu'elle y porte, j'enfile rapidement un gilet, afin de le dissimuler. Je m'approche de Félicity et la guide vers le petit coin salon ou elle s'assoie sur un fauteuil.

 **Oliver :** Vas y Félicity, je t'écoute. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu viennes tambouriner à la porte de ma chambre à cette heure ci ?

Un léger sourire traverse son visage avant qu'elle se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

 **Félicity :** Oliver je…je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé…

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se met dans un tel état, puis je la voie fixer mon épaule et comprend de quoi elle parle. Cette blessure n'a rien d'exceptionnelle pour moi et la réaction de Félicity m'emmène à penser que ce n'est sans doute que la partie visible d'un gros, très gros iceberg. Avant que je ne lui pose la question, elle sort à nouveau de son mutisme.

 **Félicity :** C'est de ma faute… Je n'ai pas été assez vigilante l'autre jour…

 **Oliver :** Tu plaisante là j'espère ? Fél, regarde moi…Regarde moi ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu m'entends ? Si je ne t'avais pas demandé de nous accompagner, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé !

Le regard de ma coéquipière s'égare encore une fois, son cerveau semble à deux doigts de la surchauffe tant elle parait perturbée par les événements.

 **Félicity :** Je …je pense partir, tu as Sara pour t'épauler, elle est brillante, forte et sait tout faire, tu n'auras pas à te soucier de sa sécurité ! Et quand je dis épauler ce n'est qu'un mauvais jeu de mots, je ne parle pas de ton épaule, mais du fait qu'elle pourra t'aider… je me déconcentre…3, 2,1

Je reste sans voix à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui la pousse à croire que je veux la remplacer ? Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas, elle m'est totalement indispensable…

 **Oliver :** Non… Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'as laissé penser que…

 **Félicity :** Ce n'est pas toi Oliver…

Elle me fixe les yeux embués de larmes. Elle se lève et prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

 **Félicity :** C'est moi… Tu t'es mis en danger à cause de moi, tu as faillit mourir en me protégeant et ….Oliver je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. J'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de personne par le passé, je ne veux pas ajouter quelqu'un d'autre à la liste. Je ne peux plus… Je ne veux plus !

Son visage ruissèle de larmes, je me relève pour lui faire face et je pose ma main sur son épaule, cherchant difficilement les mots pour la réconforter, lui dire que ce n'est pas sa faute. Je m'approche encore plus prés d'elle et la prends délicatement dans mes bras, elle pose alors sa tête sur ma poitrine. Jamais je ne l'ai vu dans cet état.

Félicity ne parle jamais de son passé avec moi, si bien que j'ai fini par le mettre dans les sujets tabou à ne pas aborder. Mais apparemment toute cette histoire, ces derniers jours ont sans doute été le déclencheur et maintenant Félicity semble perdue. Elle sanglote contre moi, et reste silencieuse.

 **Oliver :** Durant des années, j'ai du affronter des hommes sans cœurs, j'ai vécu l'enfer pour rentrer chez moi à Starling. J'ai tué plusieurs hommes et j'ai même parfois fait pire. Mon seul but était de rentrer rejoindre ma famille. Je dois vivre avec çà, me lever chaque matin, affronter mon passé. Mais je t'ai rencontré et tu as été ma lumière dans mon océan de ténèbres ! Tu m'as permis de voir les choses d'une autre façon, et pour cela je te dois beaucoup ! Tu mérites que je me batte pour toi, que je te protège quitte à me prendre une balle. Tu mérite qu'on prenne une balle pour toi et s'il fallait le refaire, ce serait sans hésitation !

Je m'arrête quelques secondes, étonné d'avoir tenu un si long discours et de m'être autant dévoilé. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de raconter mon passée, mais avec Félicity je peux faire exception. Elle est mon exception.

 **Oliver :** Je savais parfaitement à quoi je m'engageai lorsque j'ai décidé d'endosser le costume d'Arrow. Il va falloir que tu comprennes que je prends des risques et cela pour tenter de sauver chaque personne de cette ville, toi y compris ! Surtout toi ! Et puis ce n'est rien, juste un trou dans l'épaule !

POV Félicity :

Je me réveille après un cauchemar, des sueurs froides me traversent, je regarde mon téléphone, il est 2h du matin. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, je ne suis pas chez moi… Cette chambre est terriblement grande, plusieurs bruits se font entendre, des grincements… je panique et sans plus réfléchir je me saisi de mon gilet et me dirige vers la chambre d'Oliver, seul endroit où je peux me sentir en sécurité à l'heure actuelle. Je frappe à la porte, quelques instants plus tard, il m'ouvre en écarquillant les yeux.

Il me fait entrer aussitôt. J'ai dû le réveiller, il a le visage ensommeillé et il ne porte qu'un pantalon de pyjama et son torse, est tout à fait nu mise à part le bandage qui recouvre son épaule. Cette blessure qui l'a eu par ma faute…

Nous discutons un instant et il tente de me rassure. Un mélange de sentiments se mélange en moi. De le peur, du désir…

Nous sommes face l'un à l'autre. Son discours et le son de sa voix m'électrise. Incapable de répondre, je le regarde jusqu'à ce que l'impulsion qui m'a conduite jusqu'à sa chambre me pousse à faire le premier pas. J'ai besoin d'être réconfortée, de me sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. J'ai tellement envie qu'il me touche… Il est si beau, si sexy, si doux, si prévenant… Étant donné notre différence de taille, il m'est impossible d'atteindre ses lèvres sans son aide. Je vise donc son torse, impatiente de goûter sa peau douce et chaude…

 **Oliver :** Félicity ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 **Félicity :** À ton avis ?

J'avance encore. Il faut que je l'embrasse, que je le touche, que je sois dans ses bras en sécurité…

 **Oliver :** On ne peut pas faire ça Félicity, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Il tend le bras pour me faire obstacle. Je crois que tu es fatigué et que tu n'as pas encore évacué l'alcool que tu as avalé tout à l'heure.

 **Félicity :** J'en ai assez de faire semblant, je te veux toi ! (J'essai de contourner son bras puis me fige, subitement incertaine.) Peut être ne suis-je pas le genre de femme qui t'attire ?

Depuis notre rencontre, il ne me l'a jamais dit. Il a fait des allusions, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche du seul qui compte à mes yeux.

 **Oliver :** Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mais, tu semble perdue. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Alors que j'essai encore de l'atteindre, il m'attrape les poignets. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage, je me force alors à le regarder. Son contact provoque une sorte de décharge électrique et je le vois relever son regard vers moi. Quelque chose semble se réveiller en lui. Il lâche mes poignets pour laisser ses doigts glisser lentement le long de mes bras. Tout en me dévorant de son regard ténébreux, il m'attire contre son torse. L'une de ses mains vient se poser sur ma nuque pour jouer avec mes cheveux et incliner mon visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres effleurent à peine les miennes.

 **Félicity :** Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ?

Comme toujours, il me répond avec un sérieux absolu.

 **Oliver :** Je te trouve magnifique.

 **Félicity :** Magnifique ?

 **Oliver :** Si belle que j'ai parfois du mal à te regarder…

Ses lèvres se pressent contre les miennes, d'abord légèrement, puis avec une avidité croissante. Son baiser me fait perdre la tête. Je sens ses mains glisser le long de mes bras, puis de mes hanches, pour se refermer sur le coton de mon vêtement et commencer à le soulever. Je m'abandonne à son baiser et à la sensation de ses mains qui montent de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il m'enlève mon gilet et le jette sur le sol.

Alors il m'emporte sur le lit….

Tandis que nos corps se découvrent l'un l'autre, nous nous embrassons inlassablement. Chacune de ses caresses embrase ma peau. J'ai si longtemps rêvé de lui que j'ai du mal à croire à ce qui m'arrive. En plus du plaisir physique qui surpasse tout ce que j'ai connu, j'aime me sentir proche de lui et le voir me regarder comme si j'étais la plus belle femme de la terre.

 **Oliver :** Félicity…

L'éclat de son regard me dit qu'il a envie de bien plus que ce qu'on fait, mais il progresse prudemment, sans doute parce qu'il me sent nerveuse. Il porte toujours son bas de pyjama. À un moment, je me décide à passer au-dessus de lui. Mes cheveux lui tombent sur le visage et le mouvement qu'il fait pour leur échapper me fait me retrouver face à face avec une de ses cicatrices. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la caresser du bout du doigt.

 **Félicity :** D'où vient celle-ci ?

Il lève les épaules pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne s'en souvient plus avant d'attirer ma gorge vers ses lèvres. Ses dents glissent sur ma peau, avant de continuer à m'embrasser.

 **Oliver :** Ce n'est rien, ce n'est que quelques dommages collatéraux.

 **Félicity :** Comment fais tu pour ne pas sombrer ?

 **Oliver :** Pour quoi ?

 **Félicity :** Pour les avoir tués. L'autre jour, tu disais que c'était ton devoir, mais je te connais, je sais que tu éprouve des remords et c'est normal, je me demande juste comment tu fais pour continuer à avancer…

 **Oliver :** Je … Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je l'ai fait au départ pour la mémoire de mon père, la promesse que je lui ai faite…

 **Félicity :** C'est pour ça que tu vas au cimetière ? Je t'y ai déjà vu. Tu te sens coupable par rapport à ton père ?

Il esquisse un sourire et parait à la fois surpris et amusé que j'ai découvert un autre de ses secrets.

 **Oliver :** Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Je ne me sens pas réellement coupable pour mon père… C'est plutôt de la tristesse. Parfois ma vie, mes décisions, tout cela me tourmente et je trouve alors que le cimetière est l'endroit le plus indiqué pour réfléchir, faire le point. Parfois j'y trouve la paix, mais rarement… Je la trouve plus facilement auprès de toi.

Il me renverse pour reprendre le dessus et se remet à m'embrasser avec de plus en plus d'ardeur.

Mon Dieu ! Ça y est ! Ça va finalement arriver ! Je le sens…

Il doit lire dans mon regard mon plaisir. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'approche à nouveau pour m'embrasser. La vue de son corps à moitié nu penché au-dessus du mien ne manque pas de me faire de l'effet…

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, où il semble peser le pour et le contre, il me fixe puis le désir le submerge de nouveau. Il pose sa main sur ma hanche et me renvoie aussitôt au paradis. Une boule se forme au creux de mon estomac et une nouvelle vague de chaleur m'emporte. Nos respirations s'accélèrent et ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes…

Au fond de moi, quelque chose résiste. La terreur que j'ai vécu ces derniers jours et omniprésente…

Après une profonde inspiration, il lâche ma hanche et s'assoit au bord du lit.

 **Félicity :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens …!

Alors qu'il semble en avoir très envie, il choisit de se lever. Il s'éloigne de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'arrache une part de moi-même, il a toujours un regard dévoré de passion animale et semble fournir un effort terrible pour traverser la pièce. Il atteint enfin la fenêtre et l'ouvre. Je me frotte les bras en sentant une bourrasque d'air froid entrer dans la chambre.

 **Oliver :** Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, pas avec toi ! Je te respecte beaucoup trop pour profiter de toi dans un moment de détresse.

 **Félicity :** Oliver ! Je sais ce que je veux et c'est toi, et cela depuis longtemps, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé. J'en ai envie tout simplement, mais peut être que toi… ?

 **Oliver :** Tu plaisantes ?! Si je n'étais pas en train de me battre avec moi-même, il y a longtemps que tu n'aurais plus de vêtements sur toi et moi non plus !

 **Félicity :** Alors fais-le ! Maintenant !

Mon ton est sans appel. Il n'a pas besoin de plus pour céder à mes suppliques et se jeter sur moi. On passe alors la nuit à s'aimer passionnément. Je m'oublie totalement dans ses bras.

Tant mieux, les problèmes reviendront bien assez tôt…

 **Et voilà c'est la fin du premier tome ! j'espère revenir bientôt avec un nouveau tome, enfin si vous le voulez ?**

 **Si vous avez des envies pour la suite, hésitez pas à me les donner, promis j'essaierai d'en glisser un maximum dans la suite !**

 **A tout bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Et surtout laissez moi pleins de Reviews! oO'**

 **Bye :)**


End file.
